


You are the only reason i want to take the long way home

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And i'm going to stop tagging now., Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, But Oh Well., But in the later chapters, But mostly Calum is on top, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I decided that there will be angry smut., I don't really know - Freeform, Kinda?, Luke was like on top just once, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, The smut came out actually pretty good.., Top Calum, Top Luke, and it probably won't be good., i guess, it's up to you, maybe???, trigger warning, very later chapters, we'll see, who would have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school, a new house. All because he wanted to get away from the past.<br/>You may run but memories will always hunt you. And sometimes they get you and you start to drift away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Going to a new school is hard. You are going to be the new kid and you won’t have your friends with you. You fear that you won’t make any new friends and that you’ll spend all of your days in this new school alone. But, what if you already didn’t have any friends at your old school? What if you were bullied for your looks, for your sexual orientation? What if you were a reject?

Then this new school would be a new start for you. But you were afraid. What if those new kids bullied you as well? What if you had to change schools again? You knew that you couldn’t do that. You had promised your parents that this would be your last stop. You didn’t want to disappoint them once again. You felt ready to make a new start, to make friends, but where you really? We all feel ready to do something that scares us, but when the time comes to actually do that something we get cold feet. But that’s natural. We all get cold feet. That doesn’t mean that doing that thing is impossible. It is hard, but light can’t exist without darkness, right? 

He got out of the car and waved at his mother who drove away. With a sigh, he fixed his back bag on his shoulder and looked around. His messy dirty-blond hair were hidden under is grey beanie. He licked his lips, his tongue staying a little more on his black lip ring. He adjusted his beanie and started walking inside the school. Only a few people turn to look at him and he was thankful for that. He got his schedule and saw that he had math first. With a groan he started walking towards the class, following the directions the lady who gave him his schedule, had told him. He walked inside and saw the teacher talking with three other boys. They really didn’t seem like the kind of students who would go to class before it started but never judge a book by its cover, right? 

One of the boys, who had his back turned on him, had bright red hair and from what he could see, he had both ears pierced. He didn’t know how that wasn’t against the rules but he wasn’t going to question it. The other boy, who had also his back turned on him, had curly dirty-blond hair and was wearing a blue bandana. The last boy was the only one who didn’t have his back turned on him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and his skin was slightly darker that the rest of them. The bell rang and the teacher turned around and saw him along with the other two students. They all smiled at him and he saw that all three boys were alright. 

‘You must be the new student, right?’ The teacher asked him and he nodded, taking a few steps towards them. 

‘Well, I’m Mr. White but please call me Jake. All of my students do.’ 

He smiled and nodded. 

‘These are Calum, Ashton and Michael.’ The teacher introduced the brown haired boy, the bandana boy and the red-head. He smiled and waved at them shyly. 

‘You don’t speak much, do you mate?’ The bandana boy, Ashton he remembered, asked. 

‘Not really.’ He shrugged and the brown haired boy, Calum chuckled. 

‘What’s your name?’ Calum asked him interested. 

‘Luke.’ He introduced himself. 

‘I like your lip-ring.’ Michael told him and he smiled. 

‘Thanks.’ Luke told him as the other students started filling the class. Girls in cheerleading clothes and boys wearing school jackets immediately went to the back of the class, leaving the front seats empty for the others. Luke stayed standing, waiting for Mr. White to introduce him to the rest of the class. 

‘Good morning guys. We have a new student with us. This is Luke, so please welcome him and try to make him feel at ease.’ He said and after a few hellos, the teacher turned to him. 

‘Luke, as you can see the only seat available is the one next to Calum, so please go there.’ He told him and Luke nodded, walking towards the seat next to Calum. He smiled at him and sat down. 

‘Hey.’ Calum whispered at him and Luke looked up. ‘What do you have next period?’ He asked him and Luke saw that he had English. 

‘English’ He whispered back and Calum elbowed Ashton making the latter glare at him. 

‘Ashton has English with you next. He can show you the way.’ Calum said and Ashton smiled at Luke nodding. 

‘Sure.’ Luke smiled and concentrated on what Mr. White was talking about. 

The bell rang and most students ran out of the class, leaving a few students behind, as well as Luke, Calum, Ashton and Michael. 

‘So Luke,’ Ashton started as they entered English. They sat down, in the middle of the classroom, and waited for the lesson to begin. ‘Tell me about you.’ Ashton told him. 

‘There really isn’t a lot about me.’ Luke shrugged. 

‘Come on! There has to be something.’ Ashton encouraged him. 

‘I guess.’ Luke agreed. ‘Well, I have two older brothers. One has a baby and the other is married.’ Luke said and Ashton nodded with a smile. 

‘That’s good. I have two younger siblings myself and they make my life hell.’ He said and Luke chuckled. 

The teacher, a lady at her early forties, named Mrs. Brown, started talking about the books they were going to read this year. She introduced him to the class with a warm smile. She seemed friendly enough, but Luke had a question so he turned to Ashton. 

‘Why do all the teachers have a color for a last name?’ He whispered at Ashton, making him laugh, loudly, which earned them a glare by the teacher, but the small smile she had told them that she wasn’t really mad at them. 

When Ashton calmed down he looked at him with such light in his eyes, someone could mistake it for tears. Luke saw that Ashton had hazel eyes. But they weren’t really hazel. They were brown with small, random touches of green. Ashton had beautiful eyes. 

‘Damn you Luke! I hadn’t laughed like this for a long time.’ Ashton told him and Luke smiled. 

The class went on without a hitch. Mrs. Brown was a very nice teacher. As the bell rang, she called his name to wait for a minute. 

‘I’ll wait for you outside.’ Ashton told him and Luke smiled, nodding. 

‘So Luke, how do you like your new school so far?’ She asked him and Luke shrugged. 

‘It’s good. The classes are fine so far. The students too.’ He said and Mrs. Brown sat on her desk. 

‘You know Luke; apart from English I have a degree in psychology as well.’ She said. 

‘Alright.’ He nodded, not knowing where this was going. She smiled at him gently. 

‘I know what happened to you at your old school.’ She told him and he looked at her both surprised and shocked. 

He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find any words to say, so he closed it. 

‘I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. All I’m saying is that if you ever need to talk I’ll be happy to help you.’ Mrs. Brown told him and he nodded, quickly excusing himself to go out and find Ashton. 

‘Hey, you’re alright?’ You seem a little shaken.’ Ashton observed and Luke looked at him, faking a smile. 

‘No, I’m fine, just thinking.’ He said but Ashton didn’t seem to buy it. He was kind enough, though not to press into the matter. Luke was thankful for that. 

He was fast enough to put his books into his locker as the bell rang and the boys found him. 

‘Hello.’ Calum greeted him smiling. Luke smiled back and instantly felt better. First it was Ashton’s eyes. Hazel but really not so hazel. Now it was Calum’s smile. Big and bright, it could chase every cloud on a winter morning away. His smile with the addition of his brown eyes amazed Luke. 

His eyes fell on Michael. He was talking with Ashton, laughing about something. Like Ashton, Michael had hazel eyes, only his were greener. His red hair was sticking in every direction, but it looked so soft. 

Luke took a moment to picture himself. His dirty-blond hair under his grey beanie and his blue eyes. Sure, he had white, straight teeth but he knew that he didn’t have a nice smile. Not like Calum’s. His eyes were very common. He would give everything to have Ashton’s or Michael’s eyes. Hell, even Calum’s. That deep brown like melted chocolate. 

‘What do you have now?’ Michael asked him. 

‘I think I have a free period.’ He answered and Michael smirked at Calum. 

‘Calum has a free period too.’ Ashton nudged Calum who in turn blushed. 

Luke found himself smiling at Calum, careful not to show any teeth. The bell rang and Michael along with Ashton said their goodbyes and walked to their class. Chemistry, Luke remembered

‘What can we do?’ Luke asked and Calum shrugged. 

‘A lot of things really. You can go outside and just relax. You can go to the library and read or do your homework. Many things.’ He explained and Luke nodded. 

‘Where do you usually go?’ Luke asked again. He knew that he was making a lot of questions but Calum didn’t seem to be bothered and Luke wanted to know things. 

‘Well, I used to have free periods alone, until you came, so I would go to the library.’ Calum told him and Luke smiled. He really liked books. And silence. Books and silence were his two favorite things. Apart from music of course. If someone asked him to describe himself, those three words were the only ones he would use. Music, books and silence. 

‘You like books, mate?’ Calum turned to him and Luke nodded with a big smile. 

‘I love books.’ Luke deadpanned as they entered the library. They were alone with only a lady in her fifties. She had brown hair with some touches of grey hairs. 

‘This is Mrs. Green.’ Calum told him and Luke rolled his eyes. Another color. 

‘You must be Luke, am I right?’ The lady asked him and he smiled shyly nodding. 

‘We will be here for this period, alright?’ Calum told her and she waved them off. 

‘Sure. Enjoy yourselves boys.’ She said to them and continued her work on the computer. 

The two boys went to the back of the library and sat down on a desk behind two tall bookshelves, shielding them from whoever chose to come to the library too. 

‘So what’s your favorite book?’ Calum asked Luke and the latter put his thinking face on, making them laugh. 

‘That’s hard,’ Luke started ‘but probably the Harry Potter books. The Maze runner trilogy is a closed second, though.’ He said and Calum grinned. 

‘I’m starting to like you more.’ Calum told him and Luke blushed. Calum chuckled but soon sobered and starred at him. 

‘Why did you change schools? I mean we are only two week into school.’ He asked and Luke looked down. 

‘It’s a long story.’ Luke said. 

‘We have forty-five minutes to kill.’ Calum shrugged and Luke fought the small smile that was making its way on his face. 

‘Maybe another time. I can’t yet.’ Luke told him and Calum nodded. 

‘Can I ask one thing?’ Calum wondered and Luke looked at him, nodding. ‘Was it bad? The reason why you left.’ He asked and Luke had to shake his head as memories flooded his mind. Screams. His screams. Blood and pain and white and black. He shrugged. 

‘Not so bad.’ He said. 

‘You can tell me the details when you are ready.’ Calum told him and he smiled. 

They talked for the rest of the period until the bell rang. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Green and walked to their lockers, meeting Ashton and Michael on the way. 

‘What the hell were you guys doing in the library?!’ Michael asked them in disgust and they laughed. 

‘We talked.’ Calum and Luke said together. 

‘That’s what they’re calling in these days?’ Ashton joked and Luke blushed. 

A few periods passed and it was finally the end of school. For today at least. Luke found out that he shared a period with Michael and then another one with all three boys. Michael was fun, Luke thought. Even though, his appearance with the red hair and the two pierced ears, made him seem like a tough guy he really wasn’t. He cared about his friends and he had a very nice taste in music. Luke smiled. All four of them had the same taste in music. They had their differences, Ashton didn’t like Fifa – Luke was shocked, but they could work past them. 

Luke really liked Calum. They shared the same interests. Don’t get him wrong, he liked all three boys but Calum was different. They both liked books and loved Harry Potter. They both liked Supernatural and The Walking Dead and their guilty pleasure was vanilla ice-cream. 

‘Do you want to hang out later?’ Calum asked him and Luke smiled sadly. 

‘I wish I could, but I have to go grocery shopping. New house and all of that.’ Luke explained and Calum nodded understanding. 

‘I see. It’s alright. Maybe tomorrow.’ Calum shrugged the same easy-going smile still visible on his face. 

‘Sure.’ Luke grinned and waved goodbye. After that he started walking towards his home. He let his mind wonder, but he soon closed his eyes when he touched a dangerous territory. 

His head filled with screams. His screams. There was blood. His blood, he remembered. Several cuts and bruises decorated his body. There was this white thick liquid on the floor mixed with red. He remembered that he wanted to throw up. He still wants to throw up. 

He didn’t realize it but he made his way home. He opened the door, walked in and saw his older brother eating in the kitchen. 

‘Hello Luke.’ He greeted him with a smile that soon disappeared when he saw Luke’s face. 

‘Are you crying?’ He stood up and went to his side quickly. 

‘It’s nothing.’ Luke said. He hadn’t realized that he was crying, but he touched his face with his hands and it was wet. 

‘Apparently it is something since you’re crying. Let’s sit down.’ He said and led them to the couch, his food long forgotten. 

‘What happened today at school?’ He asked Luke and the latter let out a small smile. 

‘I made friends, Jack.’ Luke said and Jack grinned. He nodded letting him continue. 

‘Their names are Calum, Ashton and Michael.’ He told him with such glee like a child on a Christmas morning. He then started telling his brother all that happened today. 

‘They sound nice. Are you going to hang out later?’ Jack asked and Luke shook his head. 

‘I told them I have to go grocery shopping. We agreed on meeting tomorrow.’ Luke said and Jack nodded, knowing it was true. 

‘Now, why were you crying?’ He asked and Luke shrugged. 

‘It’s stupid.’ Luke murmured and Jack sighed. 

‘I know it is not stupid, Luke. Nothing is stupid with you.’ Jack told him gently and Luke knew there was a second meaning behind his words. 

‘Memories.’ Luke said and that was the only thing it took for Jack to understand. He nodded and with a sigh, he hugged his younger brother tightly. Luke had started crying again but he didn’t care. 

‘I hate memories.’ Luke cried and a small sob found its way out of his mouth. 

Jack hugged him tighter. 

‘That’s the thing about memories. People leave but memories stay.’ Jack told him as he continues to shake from his cries. 

‘Sometimes I want to leave.’ Luke whispered and Jack sobered and looked at him. 

‘Don’t you dare say that!’ He told him sharply. ‘There are many things worth staying for. What about your friends? They seem like they genuinely like you. What about us? What about mom, me? Don’t you dare say that!’ He repeated in a whisper, he too having tears in his eyes. 

How the hell did everything turned out like that? Jack doesn’t remember. It’s like a faint memory. Memories. Jack let out a dry chuckle. Memories are nice as long as what you remember is nice. He knew that the memories Luke had weren’t nice. They were far from it. He doesn’t remember how it all started. They only thing that mattered to him was that Luke had to suffer through it. All the prejudice and the pain. It could never be over for him. Luke was so young for this, but strong too. Jack knew. Luke could pull through this. He wasn’t the kind of guy who would go down without a fight. But there is only so much a man a can take, let alone a teenage boy. 

Jack looked down and saw that Luke had fallen asleep. His cheeks were red and puffy. Jack smiled sadly and picked him up, walking towards Luke’s room and laying him on his bed. 

He went to the kitchen and put his food away, his appetite long gone. He sat on a chair, just sitting, looking around. This new school, this new house would do well to Luke. He heard the door opening and he saw his mother walking in, putting the grocery bags on the table. 

‘Jack, what are you doing here?’ She asked him with a warm motherly smile. 

‘I came to visit, I found no one and then I made some food.’ He shrugged with a small smile himself. 

‘Is Luke home? I want to ask him about his first day.’ She said and Jack’s smile turned into a frown. 

‘He came a while ago. He was a mess.’ He admitted and his mother sat down next to him with a sigh. 

‘Did something happen at school?’ She asked him a little afraid of the answer but sighed in relief when he shook his head. 

‘Nothing bad happened at school. Quite the opposite really. He told me that he made friends. Three boys named Calum, Ashton and Michael. From what he told me they sound nice and descent boys.’ Jack explained. 

‘That’s nice.’ She smiled. ‘But then why was he a mess as you told me?’ She asked confused. 

‘Memories.’ Jack said and she sighed. 

‘I’ll call some teachers at school and tell them to help him through it.’ She thought out loud. 

‘What teachers?’ Jack wondered. 

‘There are three teachers that have a degree in psychology as well. Only one of them knows what happened to Luke, but I guess I’ll have to update all three of them.’ She told him. 

‘What are their names?’ Jack asked her curiously. 

‘There is Mr. White. Then there are Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Green.’ She told him and Jack had to hide his amusement. 

‘Colors? Why?’ He asked her instead and she rolled her eyes. 

‘I asked the exact same thing. They told me that people with colors as their last names are easier to trust that people with last names as Henderson. It makes sense if you think about it.’ She explained and he nodded. 

‘You think Luke will be okay with this? Having three people over your head five days a week is a lot for a person, let alone a teenager. He needs his space.’ He reminded her. 

‘I know. I’ll talk to the teachers. But maybe the boys he met today could hlp him.’ She said and Jack considered the idea before nodding. 

‘I could go to the school tomorrow and talk to them. Without telling them anything of course.’ He told his mother and she nodded. 

‘That’s good. Don’t tell Luke though. He won’t let you if you do.’ She reminded him.

‘I know.’ He said. 

They talked for a while. About Jack’s day. How he went there because his wife is at a business trip in America and will be there for two months. 

‘Why didn’t she tell us?’ His mum asked him confused. 

‘It was really sudden believe me. She only found out yesterday afternoon and she only had time to pack. They told her that she could lose her job if she didn’t go so she didn’t have a choice.’ He explained and she smiled sadly at him. 

‘Well, you can stay here those two months. I know how sad an empty house can get. Your old room is just the way you left it.’ She told him and Jack grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
The next day came and Luke woke up with the sunlight invading his room. He didn’t remember how he got here, but then it hit him. He had fallen asleep talking to Jack. Well more like crying on Jack. He remembers him saying something about memories. Memories of screams. His screams. Blood and pain and white and black. He remembered that it hurt. He shook his head.

He willed himself to get out of bed and he quickly dressed up. He didn’t dare to look down his body. He knew what he would find. More memories and more pain. 

He went to the kitchen and saw his mother and brother eating breakfast. They had saved him a plate with some pancakes and bacon but he didn’t know if he could eat it.

‘I’ll give you a ride to school today.’ Jack told him casually as he sat down.

‘Alright.’ Luke said confused. ‘But the school is only a ten-minute walk.’ He added.

‘I have to run some errands and your school is on the way, so why not?’ Jack shrugged and Luke nodded starting his breakfast. He managed to eat one pancake and two slices of bacon before he felt like he was going to throw up.

‘I’m full.’ He said and pushed the plate away from him.

‘Try and eat and good lunch at school.’ His mother reminded him and he flashed her a smile before going to his room to get his bag. He returned to the kitchen and his eyes widen.

‘What?’ Jack asked him confused.

‘Grocery shopping. I forgot to go grocery shopping.’ Luke looked at his mother apologetically, but she just smiled at him.

‘It’s alright. I forgot that I had told you to go yesterday, so I went myself.’ She told him and he breathed in relief.

‘I’m ready. Let’s go.’ Jack said, standing up. He took his keys and kissed his mother on the cheek. She waved at Luke, who waved back and then she started cleaning the kitchen.

‘You can tell Calum, Ashton and Michael to come to our house after school if you want.’ Jack said as he started the car.

‘I’ll ask them. Now, why are you driving me to school?’ Luke asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

‘I told you. I have to run some errands.’ He answered putting emphasis on the three last words.

‘Whatever floats your boat.’ Luke said and rested his bed on the cold window. It was a nice relief from the warm Australian weather and Luke appreciated the small amount of time he got enjoying it.

‘We’re here.’ Jack brought him out of his daydreaming and Luke let out a small groan. He picked up his bag and opened the door to get out, but Jack’s voice stopped him.

‘Call me if you need anything.’ He said and Luke nodded before getting out.

Jack drove a few blokes away and stopped so Luke couldn’t see the car. He waited inside until he was sure Luke was in class and then he got out. He got out of the car and started walking towards the school. He saw a few students, maybe seniors like Luke, sitting outside, smoking. He shook his head as he walked by and went to the teacher’s office. Inside, there was a lady reading a book so he went to her.

‘Excuse me.’ He told her and she looked up with a warm smile. ‘Do you know where I can find Mrs. Brown?’ He asked her and she put her book down.

‘That’s me. What can I help you with?’ She told him and Jack smiled.

‘I’m Luke’s older brother.’ He started but she cut him.

‘Did something happen with Luke? He seemed fine when I saw him earlier.’ She told him and Jack smiled at her concern.

‘We just had a small episode yesterday when he came back from school.’ Jack explained.

‘I see.’ She nodded. ‘What can I do to help him?’ She asked.

‘Can you please call Calum, Ashton and Michael? I need to tell them some things.’ He said and she nodded without questioning it. She told him to wait there and she left. She came back a few minutes later, followed by three boys who Jack guessed were Luke’s friends.

‘I swear whatever happened we didn’t do it.’ The boy with the red hair said and Jack chuckled.

‘You aren’t in any trouble.’ Mrs. Brown told them and they sighed in relief.

‘This is Jack.’ She started and the boys waved at him with no interest.

‘He is Luke’s older brother.’ She added and they looked at him confused.

‘Did something happen to Luke?’ A boy with brown hair and brown eyes immediately asked and Jack shook his head with a small smile.

‘Nothing happened to him. But I’m here to talk about him.’ Jack told them and they sat down.

‘I’ll leave you alone. You can talk to me later.’ Mrs. Brown said the last part to Jack and left.

‘So, just to get it clear. You are Calum, you are Michael and you are Ashton, right?’ He asked pointing to each boy and they nodded.

‘So Luke.’ Michael started and Jack nodded.

‘Did he tell you why he changed schools?’ Jack asked and Calum nodded. He was the only one.

‘He told me that something happened. He didn’t go into details because he wasn’t ready yet, by the said it wasn’t anything bad.’ Calum said and Jack shook his head with a sigh.

‘He lied, didn’t he?’ Ashton asked and Jack nodded, not saying anything.

‘But why?’ Michael wondered and Jack shrugged.

‘Search me. Just don’t press him into telling you. He needs his time.’ Jack told them and they nodded.

‘So it was bad. The reason why he changed schools.’ Calum said.

‘It was very bad. Luke spent some horrible times at his old school, times that continue to hunt him till this day.’ Jack admitted.

‘Can you tell us what happened?’ Ashton asked quietly and Jack gave a small nod. He knew that it wasn’t his place to tell, but even after those few minutes he had known these three boys he knew that he could trust them. Moreover, Jack knew that Luke wouldn’t tell them even if he was ready.   
And Jack didn’t intend on telling them everything.

‘He was bullied.’ Jack started. 

‘For what?’ Michael cut him and with a shrug he continued.

‘Because he is smart, because of his looks.’ Because he was born different, he wanted to add but he didn’t.

‘But Luke is strong. He never said anything back to them, he didn’t tell a teacher, hell even we didn’t know.’ Jack said and ran a hand down his face.

‘When did you find out?’ Calum asked.

‘When they put him in the hospital.’ Jack said bitterly and they boys gasped. They didn’t know it was that bad.

‘For what?’ Michael repeated the same thing he had asked before, only because he didn’t know what else to say.

‘He had several cuts on both his arms and thighs. Bruises on every inch of his body and a small tearing between his legs.’ Calum whimpered and Jack wondered if he had said too much.

‘Was he..?’ Ashton asked but he couldn’t say the world. Jack nodded and Calum let out an angry groan. Michael put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

‘I never would have imagined it could be this bad. He told me that it wasn’t anything serious and I believed him. I guess he is a good liar.’ Calum said after he calmed down.

He couldn’t imagine the terror, the horror Luke had lived through. Calum held respect for him. He didn’t know what he would do if that happened to him. Luke was strong. Calum knew that. That smile Luke wore every time, held so much pain behind.

‘Why are you telling is this?’ Michael asked Jack after a moment of silence.

‘Because Luke needs help. He still had nightmares and memories that hunt him.’ Jack told them.

‘What can we do?’ Ashton asked.

‘Be there for him. Be the friends he needs and help him through this.’ Jack said and the bell rang. They nodded and stood up but didn’t move.

‘Go find him. Be careful though. He can’t know that you know about what happened.’ Jack instructed and they went to do as he told.

As they were walking to their lockers, they looked at each other and nodded. They agreed that what they learnt a few minutes ago wouldn’t change they opinion for Luke. The other way really. Now they respected him, they were protective over him.

They saw Luke putting his books inside his locker and he greeted them with a smile. Calum had to hide his whimper as he could see right through it.   
He managed to mask it with a small smile himself.

‘What did Mrs. Brown want?’ Luke asked them and Michael shrugged.

‘Nothing really. We borrowed and book last week for a project and she wanted to know when we are going to return it.’ He said and Luke nodded convinced.

‘What took you so long?’ Luke then asked and Calum gulped. He couldn’t lie to Luke, even though he knew him just a day. Calum was like that. He couldn’t lie to save his life.

‘She wanted some help in the library. Mrs. Green is out today, so she is in charge. She doesn’t know some things, so she took us.’ Ashton told him and Calum breathed in relief when Luke nodded satisfied.

‘What’s wrong?’ Luke turned to him with a look of pure concern and Calum quickly said;

‘Nothing’s wrong. My head hurts a little from the dust in the library.’ It was true. His head was hurting, but not from the dust. All the things he learned today made his head hurt and his eyes water.

‘It’s good that we have a free period now then, huh?’ Luke smiled at him and Calum had to smile back.

‘And we have Chemistry now!’ Ashton whined making Luke roll his eyes.

The bell rang and Michael dragged Ashton to their class, while Luke and Calum made their way outside.

‘Why aren’t we going to the library?’ Luke wondered but didn’t stop walking. Calum shrugged and looked at him.

‘I spent too much time at the library for today.’ He said with a smirk. ‘Plus, it’s a beautiful day outside.’ He added and Luke nodded agreeing.

They went outside, Calum looking around trying to spot Jack so Luke wouldn’t see him, and sat under a big tree at the back of the school.

‘It’s beautiful here.’ Luke breathed looking around. The grass they were sitting on was green and thick. There were lilies all around. Pink, white and red. Luke liked it here. He turned to Calum and found the other boy starring on him. He felt his cheeks warming up and he looked down, starting to play with the grass. He heard Calum chuckle, but he kept his gaze down.

‘Why are you blushing?’ Calum asked him amused making Luke blush even harder.

‘You keep looking at me!’ Luke squeaked and looked at Calum who was still looking at him.

‘Why are you starring at me?’ Luke asked and Calum shrugged.

‘You’re cute.’ Calum said after a while and Luke chocked on his spit. How do you answer to that?

‘I like your eyes.’ Luke said back and after a few seconds of silence they burst out laughing.

Luke was glad that it wasn’t awkward, because he really meant it. Calum had beautiful eyes.

They started talking like nothing happened and Luke was both happy and sad about that.

‘Do you want to hand out later? I’ll ask Michael and Ashton as well.’ Luke offered, remembering what Jack had told him this morning.

‘Sure.’ Calum beamed at him. ‘Where?’ He asked.

‘My house.’ Luke shrugged. ‘Really anywhere will do.’ He said and Calum nodded with a smile.

He was happy that Luke was starting to trust them, trust him. He really wanted to help him and he didn’t know why, but the truth was that he didn’t care why.

‘I’m home!’ Luke called as he entered the house followed by his three friends.

His mother walked out of the kitchen with a smile that only got bigger when she saw the other three boys.

‘Hello boys.’ She greeted them. ‘I’m Luke’s mother, but please call me Liz.’ She told them and they smiled nodding.

‘We’ll be in my room if you need us.’ Luke said and they started their way towards his room.

Luke’s room was big. It was the bigger bedroom in the entirely house. He didn’t know how to feel about it, because he knew that his parents wouldn’t hear a thing about him changing rooms. They wanted him to have his space.

His kind size bed was in the middle of the room. He had a desk on the right wall and two huge shelves covered in books decorating his left wall. There were two guitars, one acoustic and one electric, leaning against the wall next to the door. The walls were painted baby blue and it made the room bright and happy.

‘You play guitar?’ Michael asked him excited when he saw the two guitars. Luke smiled.

‘You play too?’ Luke asked, picking up the acoustic guitar. Michael made grabby hands at the guitar and Luke gave it to him with a chuckle.

‘You can take your shoes off if you want.’ Luke told them.

‘Thank god!’ Calum breathed in relief and took his shoes off, leaving them by the door. With a laugh the other two boys followed his example while Luke sat on his bed.

‘You have a nice room.’ Ashton told him, sitting next to him on the bed.

‘Thanks.’ Luke smiled.

‘I love the color.’ Calum said, sitting on his other side.

‘You like blue?’ Luke wondered and Calum nodded like an eager puppy.

‘I love blue. Especially baby blue.’ Calum said with a grin and Luke let out a small laugh that soon became a groan as Michael got bored with his guitar and fell on top of him.

‘Get off, you big bear!’ He groaned but he couldn’t contain his laughter and soon the other two boys followed Michael into this weird cuddle like thing.

‘Never!’ Michael yelled and sent a look at Calum who in turn looked at Ashton who nodded. Together the three boys started tickling Luke.

‘N-no! S-stop!’ Luke screamed but was laughing so hard he didn’t care who heard.

The boys continued to tickle him and soon enough all four of them where a mess of limbs on Luke’s bed. After about half an hour of endless ticking they were all laying on top of each other breathing hard, letting a few chuckles from time to time.

They heard Luke’s door opening but they didn’t bother looking who it was. They were too busy catching their breath after all.

‘Luke?’ They heard a male voice but it wasn’t Jack. It was a different voice, older than Jack’s but not old enough to be Luke’s father.

‘Ben!’ Luke said excited but his voice came out muffled as he was lying on top of Calum and Michael was on top of him.

‘Get off me!’ He whined and Michael got off him after pushing Ashton’s legs from his back.

Luke got up with a chuckle, helping Calum as well.

‘Hello Ben.’ He said as he watched the other man looking at them with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on his face.

‘Am I interrupting anything?’ Ben asked and the boys laughed.

‘Don’t worry. We finished half an hour ago.’ Michael said and they laughed again.

Ben shook his head with a small smile.

‘I take it you are Michael, right?’ He asked and Michael nodded.

‘And you are Calum and Ashton.’ He said pointing to each boy. They nodded and Ben turned to Luke.

‘Mum said that dinner is almost ready, if your friends are staying.’ He told Luke who in turn turned to the three boys who shrugged before nodding.

‘Sure. Are you staying as well?’ Luke asked him.

‘Yeah. Mary is downstairs with Zoe and Jack.’ Ben said.

‘Yes! I missed Zoe.’ Luke cheered and Ben left with a chuckle.

‘Who’s Zoe?’ Ashton asked.

‘Ben’s daughter, or commonly known as my niece.’ Luke told them and they laughed, walking to the living room. 

Luke’s family was sitting on the couches clearly waiting for them.

‘Lukey!’ The little girl screamed and ran to Luke who picked her up with a laugh. She couldn’t be over four years old and she had bright wavy blond hair and bright green eyes.

‘Hello princess.’ He said and kissed her cheek. The girl giggled and hid her face on his shoulder.

‘Who are they?’ She asked pointing to the three smiling boys behind Luke. He turned around still holding her and introduced them.

‘They are my friends.’ Luke started with a smile. ‘This is Calum, Michael and Ashton.’ He introduced them and put her down.

She walked towards them and put her hand out.

‘My name is Zoe.’ She introduced herself and the three boys laughed, shaking her hand.

‘How old are you Zoe? You sure look like a lady.’ Ashton commented and she grinned.

‘I am four years old.’ She said proudly and Calum gasped.

‘I never would have known! You look much older.’ He said and she giggled.

‘I like your hair.’ She said to Michael and he smiled.

‘Why thank you. I like your dress.’ He told her back and she looked down at her pink summer dress.

‘It’s my favorite one!’ She said with glee and ran back to Luke who picked her up again.

‘So, do you approve?’ Luke asked and grinned when she nodded.

‘Cal is cute.’ She whispered and he laughed almost dropping her.

‘Who is Cal?’ Luke asked her when he calmed down.

‘Cal is Calum.’ She said pointing to Calum who grinned. ‘Ashton is Ash and Michael is Mikey. They need a nickname like the one you have.’ She told him as a matter of fact.

‘Come here Zoe. Let the boys breathe.’ Ben told her and she walked towards her father who sat her on his lap.

‘The food is ready. Come take a sit.’ Liz told them and they walked towards the table. The table was huge. They could all sit comfortably and there was still space for four more people. The boys sat next to each other and soon there were plates full of food in front of them. They dived in and let embarrassing moans as the food touched their mouths.

‘That happens every time.’ Luke’s father laughed, shaking his head. He was a nice man, named Andrew. He was tall with board shoulders and he looked tough, but he was always laughing.

Soon the plates were empty, the bellies full and they were just sitting there, reminiscing the times when they still had food in front of them.

‘Mommy, can Lukey and his friends take me to the park?’ Zoe asked and Mary raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

‘If it is fine with them.’ She said looking at her.

‘Sure.’ Michael said and the other three boys nodded as well with big smiles on their faces.

‘Can we go right now?’ Zoe asked excited and Luke laughed.

‘Yeah, we can go right now.’ He said and Zoe cheered. The boys stood up and after saying their goodbyes, Luke picked Zoe up and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know that i will be updating this story every week. Not sooner but it could be one or two days later. That's all.  
> Enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

As they went to the park, Zoe immediately ran to the monkey bars with Michael and Ashton following her. Calum and Luke were behind them, walking slower and instead of going with them; they went and sat on the swings.

‘It’s being a long time since I’ve been here.’ Luke breathed, looking around.

‘Why?’ Calum asked, even though he knew the answer. Luke shrugged, going higher and higher.

‘Stuff happened.’ He said and Calum stopped swinging.

Luke sensed that and stopped as well, sending a questioning look at his friend. Friend. He liked this word. Calum, Ashton and Michael were his first friends in a long time. It really wasn’t a long time, it just felt like it. Luke knew it was only three months. It felt like forever ago, though.

‘What’s wrong?’ Luke asked and Calum looked at him straight in the eyes. Those blue eyes, reminded him of a deep sea, far away, away from the real world, protected from it. Just like Luke’s secrets.

‘I just want you to trust me.’ Calum told him honestly.

‘But I do trust you’ Luke told him confused and Calum shook his head.

‘I know.’ He said. ‘But I don’t mean that.’ He explained, or tried to explain.

‘I don’t understand.’ Luke told him.

‘You know what?’ Calum said loudly. ‘I’m sorry. You are right. You may say you trust me but we both know that it isn’t entirely true. I don’t blame you. You can tell me when you are ready and trust me completely. And I know that for that to happen I must not press you and let you take your time till you are ready.’ Calum finished his little rant and turned to Luke who was staring at him silent.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke told him and Calum laughed.

‘What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong! Quite the opposing really. You are doing everything right.’ Calum told him sincerely.

‘You want to know what happened and I am not telling you. I can’t tell you.’ Luke said in a low voice.

‘But I already know.’ Calum whispered making sure Luke didn’t hear him.

~!~

Ashton, Michael and Zoe were playing a unique game of tag as Ashton was chasing Michael who had Zoe on his back. Zoe was laughing like crazy just like the two older boys.

‘Alright, that’s enough’ Michael said and stopped running. He let Zoe down and turned to Ashton who was gasping for breath next to him. Zoe was giggling slightly holding Michael’s hand.

‘That’s enough running for a day.’ Ashton added to what Michael said before and the latter nodded agreeing.

‘I thought it was fun.’ Zoe said excited and the two boys laughed.

‘Let’s go to Calum and Luke.’ Ashton offered, taking Zoe’s other hand, and together the three of them walked towards the swings where the other two boys were sitting, too busy talking to notice them.

‘They look cute together!’ Zoe told her two new friends and they looked at each other before looking at the two laughing boys in front of them.

‘They actually do.’ Michael nodded and Ashton kneeled beside Zoe.

‘What do you think Zoe? Will Calum make a good boyfriend?’ He asked her and she nodded, after taking a minute to consider it.

‘He will be better that his last boyfriend.’ She said and the two boys looked at her confused.

‘What do you mean?’ Michael asked her sitting down just like Ashton.

‘Lukey’s last boyfriend made all these booboos and made Luke go to that big white place.’ She explained and Michael clenched his fist.

‘Do you know who this guy is?’ Ashton asked her gently but she shook her head.

‘No, but I know that he was bad. Lukey would scream in his sleep like me when I have a nightmare. It was scary.’ Zoe said sincerely and Ashton looked at Luke who was laughing at something Calum said. How could someone act so happy when they had something so bad happened to them? Ashton didn’t know, but he knew that he, Calum and Michael wanted to make Luke’s life better.

~!~

It was night. The guys had left the park and Luke had gone back to his house with Zoe. Ashton, Michael and Calum agreed on having a Skype call late at night to discuss some things.

Ashton was in his room, lying on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He had his small lamp on and it was lighting up the room, but only just. He always loved the dark, but he was afraid of it as well. He found it funny whenever he thought of it. Loving something, but being afraid of it at the same time.

He accepted the call from Michael and soon his laptop screen was full of his red haired friend.

‘Hello.’ Said Michael and Ashton waved.

‘Calum is calling.’ Ashton said and accepted the call. Soon enough his laptop screen was full of his two friends, each smiling big.

‘So Luke.’ Ashton started and the other two boys nodded.

‘We have to promise that the things we learnt today won’t change our image of Luke.’ Michael said.

‘Yeah.’ Calum agreed and Ashton nodded as well.

They stayed silent for a minute, each boy thinking what they could do to make Luke’s life better.

‘So, me and Mikey,’ Ashton started, using the nickname Zoe had given Michael earlier. ‘Learnt some pretty interesting facts about Lukey from Zoe.’ He said and Michael smiled nodding.

‘What?’ Calum asked confused and the two boys smirked.

‘Turns out our Lukey plays for the other team.’ Michael said and Calum stayed confused for a while until his eyes widen understanding.

‘Oh.’ He said and Ashton nodded.

‘You have a chance Cal!’ Michael whooped and Calum blushed.

‘I don’t know guys. He’s been through a lot.’ Calum reasoned and Ashton sobered.

‘There is something else you should know.’ He started and Michael sighed.

‘There is more?’ Calum groaned and the two boys winced sympathetically.

‘This isn’t easy to say Cal.’ Michael started and looked at Ashton for help. The other boy nodded and with a low voice said;

‘Zoe told us that all the bruises and the tearing between…’ He choked on his spit but quickly composed himself ‘Were caused by Luke’s ex- boyfriend.’ He finished, but he didn’t hear anything from Calum so he looked up concerned for his friend. What he found managed to break his heart just a little.

Calum was starring at them without really looking. His face was blank, away every emotion went. His brown eyes seemed black and you could easily tell that the glassy look on his eyes were unshed tears.

‘What about the cuts?’ Calum asked voice deadly quite and monotone.

‘I think you already know the answer Cal.’ Michael told him softly and Calum let out a small nod.

‘I’m going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow. Night guys.’ He said and ended the call, leaving the two other boys starring at each other.

‘We are a mess, huh?’ Michael asked with a dry chuckle.

‘Tell me about it.’ Ashton mumbled. ‘It isn’t fair.’ He added louder and Michael nodded, but didn’t say anything.

‘Luke’s been through so much and it is affecting all three of us. And we only know him for two days.’ Ashton said.

‘Calum the most.’ Michael added.

‘He talked to you?’ Ashton asked and Michael shrugged.

‘Depends on what you mean by talking. If you mean me saying everything I could find to describe Luke and Calum nodding along then yes, we talked.’ He said and Ashton shook his head fondly.

‘I don’t even know so many words.’ Michael added making Ashton laugh so hard he had tears running down his face.

‘I needed this laugh. Thank you Mikey.’ Ashton told him sincerely after calming down.

‘It’s my job after all.’ Michael said with a small smile.

The two friends continued talking for a while. Different and random topics just like their characters. They talked about the new video game Michael bought to Ashton’s new favorite song.

‘Luke’s mom is an amazing cook.’ Ashton said and Michael nodded like crazy.

‘Yes!’ He groaned closing his eyes.

‘Zoe is fun. Ben is too.’ Michael added.

‘Yeah.’ Ashton agreed. ‘We didn’t really talk with Luke’s parents or Mary but they seem fun as well.’ He commented.

‘It might be me but wasn’t Ben interrogating us? What we think about homosexuals, bulling. What do we want to do in the future and such.’ Michael explained.

‘I don’t blame him. If I was him I would do much worse.’ Ashton admitted and Michael nodded with a yawn.

‘You are boring. Me getting sleepy.’ He said with another yawn and Ashton faked an offended look.

‘Rude!’ Ashton said and flipped him off.

‘Seriously though dude. I’m getting really sleepy here. Gonna hit the shack probably.’ Michael said to him.

‘Your vocabulary fascinates me.’ Ashton told him dryly.

‘Ha, ha.’ Michael rolled his eyes. ‘Goodnight dude.’ He said with a sleepy voice.

‘Goodnight.’ Ashton said back and ended the call.

~!~

Did you have fun at the park?’ Ben asked his daughter as he was driving back to their house.

‘Yeah!’ Zoe said excited. ‘Lukey’s friends are fun.’ She added and her mother smiled.

‘We didn’t talk much. What are they like?’ Mary asked her interested.

‘Well Mikey and Ash are very fun. We were playing tag and they were always laughing at my jokes.’ Zoe said and her parents smiled.

‘What about Calum?’ Ben wondered.

‘We didn’t talk much because he was making Lukey laugh but I like him for doing that.’ Zoe told her parents honestly and Mary raised her eyebrow at Ben.

‘What do you mean?’ She asked Zoe.

‘They were at the swings and they were talking and laughing.’ Zoe answered.

‘I told Mikey and Ash that they look cute together.’ She added with a giggle and her parents laughed.

‘Calum seems like a good guy.’ Ben agreed with his daughter.

‘All three of them seem like good guys.’ Mary corrected him with a chuckle.

‘We’ll just have to see.’ Ben said in a whisper so Zoe couldn’t hear him. Mary patted his thigh with a small comforting smile. He smiled back and continued driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So third chapter.  
> This kind of a filter so it is smaller than the last two.  
> Also my interent is slow and it is pissing me off.  
> Anyways untill the next update have fun reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Luke were sitting in the living room late at night. Their parents had gone to bed long ago leaving their two younger sons watching TV. That was a long time ago. Now the TV was on mute and the two brothers were talking. 

‘You had a nice time at the park?’ Jack asked Luke and the younger boy nodded. 

‘Yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve been there.’ He said with a smile that soon fell when he remembered that this was the same thing he said to Calum earlier at the park. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Jack asked concerned and Luke sighed. He knew that he couldn’t lie to Jack. Not after everything they’ve been through. 

‘I just remembered that Calum wants to know what happened and I can’t tell him.’ He said and fell back on the couch.

‘There is a but hidden there.’ Jack pointed out and Luke let out a small nod. 

‘But I want to tell him. I want to tell all three of them. I guess I’m just afraid.’ He admitted and Jack nodded understanding. 

‘Remember that you know them for only two days.’ Jack reminded him and Luke shrugged. 

‘It feels like years though. I never felt like this with him.’ Luke said, his voice shuttering at the last word. 

‘Luke.’ Jack warned. 

‘No.’ Luke shook his head, gaining courage. ‘No. It’s been weeks. I’m not afraid to say his name anymore. I know that I am afraid of him – that will never go away- but I’m not afraid of his name.’ He said and Jack sat silent, looking at Luke who was breathing heavily but had a small smile on his face. 

Jack chuckled.

‘Those boys are really having an impact on you.’ He said with a fond smile. They sat silent for a while, watching TV. The television was still on mute and an episode of Grey’s Anatomy was on. 

‘I’m going to bed. Goodnight.’ Said Luke standing up.

‘Goodnight.’ Jack told him. 

Luke walked into his room and put on his pajamas. Then his laptop screen lighted up, showing him he had a new e-mail. He picked his laptop up confused –he didn’t remember giving any of the three boys his e-mail- and opened it, starting to read it.

_‘Turns out you’re alive, huh Hemmings?’_ Luke’s eyes widen but he didn’t stop reading. _‘A little bird told me you changed schools. Good move, I’ll give you that, but it isn’t enough. I’ll find you again. Remember all the good times we spent together? How you were screaming my name? We’ll have much more of that soon.’_ He read. 

He backed away from his laptop feeling sick in his stomach. Luke felt tears gathering in his eyes that soon fell freely down his face.

**‘Not again.’** He screamed into his mind and rushed into the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet. He threw up until the only thing that came out of his mouth was spit. He wiped his mouth, but didn’t bother with his tears. He knew that he had lost the battle with them a long time ago. 

He searched the entire bathroom trying to find that little object that could take the pain away and when he finally found it he picked it up and placed it on his left wrist without pressing down.

‘Coward.’ He said to himself and threw the razor on the wall breaking the small object to pieces.

He took a deep breath letting out a sob and that’s when he knew he had lost the battle with himself for yet another day. He started sobbing so hard he felt like his heart would stop beating. 

‘Luke?’ He heard Jack’s voice but he only let out another sob and seconds later his older brother was walking inside the bathroom. Jack almost stepped on the broken razor and rushed to Luke’s side, pulling him to his chest.

‘What’s wrong?’Jack asked him alarmed hugging him tighter. He then took both of Luke’s hands just to be sure and he didn’t know what to feel when the only thing he found was several white scars on both of Luke’s wrists. 

‘I didn’t do it.’ Luke sniffed and Jack sighed in relief. 

‘Let’s go to your bed.’ Jack told him gently and helped him up. Luke sat on his bed but didn’t do anything else apart from starring on the wooden floor. 

‘What happened?’Jack asked him softly and Luke nodded towards his laptop. Jack took it and felt Luke curling up into a ball on his side. Jack read the e-mail quickly and let out an exasperate sigh. He heard Luke letting out a shaky breath and put the laptop down, moving closer to his younger brother.

‘We’re not going to let him get you again.’ Jack promised him and Luke nodded. 

‘I know.’ Luke said in a small voice. ‘It’s just hard.’ He admitted. 

‘I know.’ Jack told him softly. ‘But you have Calum, Michael and Ashton with you.’ He reminded him and Luke smiled. That smile didn’t go unnoticed by Jack and he let out a small smile of his own. 

‘You like them, don’t you?’ He asked him and Luke nodded. ‘They are different. It’s like they don’t care about someone’s past. I really want to tell them, but I’m still somewhat scared.’ Luke said and Jack nodded understanding.

‘I think you should tell them.’ Jack said and Luke looked at him shocked. ‘Listen for just a second.’ Jack told him and Luke nodded, listening careful. ‘What you did in the bathroom, what you almost did in the bathroom’ He corrected himself. ‘Is dangerous. You know what happened the last time.’ Jack told him and Luke glanced at his wrists disgusted. 

Jack caught that look and took Luke’s hands in his, a little tighter that he indented but he didn’t let go. ‘Look at me.’ He told Luke firmly and the latter did as he was told with tears in his eyes. ‘You are not disgusting. The scars you have on your wrists and thighs are scars of a fighter. You were in a dark place that time and believe when I say that what you did takes a lot of power and courage. You are not weak. You are strong and if you talk to your friends you’ll be much stronger.’ Jack finished his rant and looked at Luke only to find him looking at him in awe. 

‘You really believe that?’ Luke asked him in a whisper and Jack’s heart broke. How could Luke feel so low of himself? Luke was handsome, they all knew that. God knows how many boys Jack and Ben had chased away when they tried to hit on Luke.

‘Of course we believe that.’ Jack answered.

‘I’ll talk to Calum.’ Luke said after a few seconds of silence. 

‘Why Calum?’ Jack asked him confused and Luke shrugged with a small blush. 

‘I kind of feel closer to him.’ Luke answered and Jack smirked. 

‘Our Lukey had a little crush, huh?’ Jack teased him and Luke blushed even harder.

‘Do you really want to talk about boys with me?’ Luke asked and Jack shrugged. 

‘If it makes you feel better then yes.’ Jack told him and Luke smiled for real this time. 

‘I don’t know. I just feel more at ease with him. I like all three boys, but with Calum it’s different. He makes me laugh just by looking at me. Not to mention all the blushing.’ Luke said with a groan that turned into a yawn. 

‘We should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow.’ Jack said, standing up.

‘Stay with me.’ Luke made grabby hands at his brother and Jack chuckled, nodding.

‘Just let me put my pajamas on.’ Jack told him and went to his room. He returned to Luke’s room a few minutes later and found his younger brother under the covers, waiting for him. Jack lied on the bed under the cover and shifted a little to get comfortable.

‘We are way too old for this.’ Jack said and Luke giggled. 

‘Earlier today Ben found all of us lying on the bed.’ Luke informed him. 

‘Yeah, he told us. I think he might be scared for life now.’ Jack said seriously. 

‘They were tickling me!’ Luke defended but was still laughing. Jack was laughing with him and when he calmed down he turned to his side looking at Luke.

‘You never let anyone touch you. How did this happen? You only know them for two days.’ Jack tried to find reason. 

‘I just knew that they wouldn’t hurt me. It’s weird but it happened.’ Luke said with another yawn. 

‘Let’s sleep.’ Jack instructed, lying on his back and with a small nod Luke curled to his older brother’s chest. Luke mumbled a sleepy goodnight and immediately fell asleep. 

‘Goodnight.’ Jack whispered and kissed Luke’s head. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him and soon he felt the gentle hands of Hypnos enveloping him into a restful sleep.

~!~ 

‘Lukey!’ Luke was almost knocked down from his red head goofball of a friend.

‘Good morning Mikey.’ He said with a laugh after steadying himself. 

‘Are we going to refer to each other with the nicknames Zoe gave us?’ Ashton asked and they shrugged. 

‘I don’t see why not.’ Calum said and Luke’s smile fell a little as he remembered that he had promised Jack he would talk to Calum today.

‘Hey Cal.’ Luke started and Calum turned to him with a grin. ‘When do we have a free period?’ He asked.

‘Right now.’ Calum answered as the bell rang. Luke sighed in relief. The faster he talks about it the faster it will be over. 

‘See you guys later.’ Ashton told them dragging a smirking Michael with him.

‘Library?’ Calum proposed and Luke nodded. They walked inside the library, greeting Mrs. Green and going to the table they used the first time. They were the only people inside the library –besides Mrs. Green- and Luke was thankful for that. 

‘I have something to tell you.’ Luke started. He decided that the best way to say what he wanted was to say it fast and get done with it.

‘I’m listening.’ Calum nodded, looking at Luke with those deep brown eyes and suddenly Luke realized that telling his wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

‘Well,’ Luke took a deep breath and swallowed. ‘You told me yesterday that I don’t trust you completely and I realized that it is true. So, in order for me to trust you completely I decided to tell you why I changer schools.’ He said and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

‘Luke.’ Calum looked at him worried. ‘You don’t have to.’ He added but Luke shook his head. 

‘No, it’s something I have to get out of my system.’ Luke said firmly and Calum nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do. 

‘You can stop if it gets hard for you.’ Calum told him and Luke sent him a small thankful smile and with a breath he started.

‘So, the first thing you should know is that I’m gay.’ Luke said and Calum chocked on his spit. He already knew, of course, but he never would have imagined that Luke would have said it like that. He quickly composed himself and smiled at Luke.

‘I kind of noticed.’ He admitted. ‘With all the blushing and stuff.’ He added at the confused face Luke made. 

‘Yeah, well because of that I was bullied. I didn’t have any friends so there was no one who had my back. With time the bullying got worse. They started beating me and being me I didn’t do anything for it.’ By the time he had finished, Calum had moved next to him and had put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘You can stop if you want.’ Calum whispered at him but Luke shook his head. 

‘No, I have to tell someone this.’ He said and Calum nodded with a sigh. ‘Things were getting bad. The beating was getting worse day by day and I had started to self-harm as well.’ At that Luke rubbed his wrists and Calum took his hands and lifted the sleeves of the sweater Luke was wearing, revealing the white scars. He kissed both wrists, sending a shiver through Luke. He put the sleeves back down but didn’t let go of Luke’s hands. 

‘Then things started to get better. There was this guy who started talking to me. The beating didn’t stop but I knew that I had him so it kind of became bearable.’ Luke continued and Calum knew where the conversation was heading. 

‘What’s his name?’ He asked and Luke gulped. 

‘Chris.’ He didn’t shutter and he was thankful for that. Calum nodded letting him continue. He made a promise to himself that he would find this Chris and make him pay for the things he did to Luke.

‘He would hang out with me after school and I sincerely liked it. He was making me happy and loved and I never knew how that felt from someone outside my family. Then he asked me out. I was new to all this dating things, let alone dating a guy so I said yes. We went on several dates after that and I was on cloud nine.’ Luke let out a humorless chuckle. ‘But then he started yelling at me and hitting me and of course I didn’t do anything as well. I mean everyone else was hitting me so why wouldn’t he?’ He let out a laugh and a tear fell from his eyes.

‘That was wrong and you know it.’ Calum said hugging him. Luke didn’t answer. He just continues talking.

‘Then he started forcing himself at me. At first it was only very heated make-out sessions, but then it evolved to touches, until one day he went all the way.’ Luke said in a small voice and memories filled his head once again.

He was screaming. He remembers it like it was yesterday. The truth was that it was only a few weeks ago. He remembered himself screaming, begging for him to stop because it hurt and the tearing was burning.

‘Luke I…’ Calum started but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. ‘I don’t know what to say.’ He said and pulled Luke in for a hug since the latter had tears running down his face. 

Calum knew that it was bad but it the way Luke had said it that made Calum realize that it really had happened and that Luke really went through this.

‘Why did you tell me this? What about Ashton and Michael?’ He wondered and Luke let out a small shrug. 

‘I kind of feel closer to you.’ Luke admitted with a small smile and Calum felt warmth spread inside his body and a small blush decorated his face. ‘And I was hoping you could tell them yourself.’ Luke added and Calum had to hug him tighter in order not to let out the embarrassing noise that wanted to get out of his mouth.

‘If you are sure.’ Calum agreed and Luke let out a content sigh and broke the hug. He looked at Calum with a look full of worry and he asked shyly. 

‘Do you have a problem with me being gay?’ He asked and Calum let out a laugh. Among all the things Luke should be worried about he chose the one he couldn’t control.

‘Of course not.’ Calum said and Luke sighed in relief. ‘Let me tell you a secret though.’ He said and Luke looked at him. ‘I’m bi.’ Calum admitted and Luke starred at him shocked, but didn’t have time to answer as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my beautiful readers!  
> See you all next weekend!!  
> Happy reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little angsty but not a lot.

The four boys walked into their math class and took their usual seats. Mr. White smiled at them and waited patiently for the other students to take their seats.

When the last student sat down, Mr. White walked to the middle of the class and smiled.

‘Today we won’t do any math.’ He stopped as the students cheered. ‘You will have a free period but don’t leave the school grounds.’ With that the students picked up their bags and started their way to the door, but Mr. White’s voice stopped them.

‘Everyone can leave except from Calum, Luke, Michael and Ashton.’ He said and the four boys looked at each other confused.

‘Did we do anything?’ Michael asked and Mr. White let out a laugh.

‘Nah. Don’t worry.’ He told them and they let out a breath.

‘Some teachers and me talked to the principal and agreed on giving you four a free day for today.’ He said and the four boys starred at him shocked.

‘Why?’ Ashton asked.

‘Well, I believe that Luke here had something to tell you.’ He said and the three boys looked at Luke confused.

‘What do you mean?’ Luke asked, but deep down he knew what Mr. White meant. He just hoped that somehow it would be something else, something completely random.

‘Your mother called and said that you need to talk with someone. So we are giving you a chance.’ Suddenly all of Luke’s worst nightmares came to life and he sent a pathetic glance at Calum who smiled comfortingly at him, but you could easily see the worry on his eyes.

‘But I can’t yet.’ Luke chocked and Mr. White’s smile disappeared and a frown took its place.

‘You know that you have to.’ He told him and Luke shook his head, letting a whimper.

‘I already told Calum.’ He said with closed eyes, begging the memories to go away. ‘It’s too much.’ He let out a small sob and suddenly there were hands around his shoulders and his head was pressed upon someone’s chest. He opened his eyes and realized that Calum was hugging him.

‘You have to tell Ashton and Michael as well.’ Mr. White pressed and Luke closed his eyes again. ‘It will make you stronger.’ He kept saying and Luke kept pleading the memories to go away. ‘You don’t want to go back to therapy, do you?’ With that question Luke snapped and looked at his teacher with tears running down his face.

‘I can’t.’ He cried and ran out of the room, leaving his bag there along with his three friends looking at the door that he had flew out of a few seconds ago.

Mr. White sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘I’m not a psychologist like you but that was a little too much.’ Michael said and Ashton nodded. Only Calum didn’t say anything and instead he sat down, leaning against the wall putting his head in his hands.

‘He said that wanted me to tell you.’ He admitted and Mr. White snorted.

‘That wouldn’t help him at all.’ He said.

‘But we already know what happened.’ Ashton pointed out and the teacher looked at them confused.

‘How do you know?’ He asked them.

‘Luke’s older brother, Jack, told us yesterday. He thought that we should know in order to help Luke.’ Michael said.

‘Of course Luke doesn’t know that. He told me himself last period.’ Calum added and Mr. White sighed.

‘That’s a mess.’ Mr. White shook his head. ‘You must tell him that you already know.’ He instructed them and they nodded. Calum stood up and took Luke’s bag.

‘Let’s go find him.’ He said and the other two boys nodded.

‘Go. You have the rest of the day free anyway.’ Mr. White told them with a small smile.

‘So he told you?’ Michael asked when they excited the school. Calum nodded with a sigh.

‘How was it?’ Ashton wondered and Calum shrugged.

‘He told me the same things Jack told us but with Luke it was worse. Jack was saying the things Luke had told him and what the doctors had told him. Luke told me the things that happened to him.’ He shook his head when he realized he wasn’t making any sense.

‘The way Luke was speaking made me realize that it really happened.’ He summarized and Michael sighed.

‘And he wanted you to tell us.’ He nodded and Calum let out a sigh.

‘Don’t be angry with him. There were times I wanted to make him stop talking because I could see how hard it was for him.’ He told them honestly.

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.

‘I knew that he had to get it out of his system. Plus I found out the name of his son of a bitch of an ex.’ Calum told them and Michael looked at him.

‘Well?’ He said waiting for a name.

‘His name is Chris and he was the first friend he ever had.’ Calum answered with disgust.

‘Some friend he was.’ Ashton murmured.

‘Let’s just find Luke and we can worry about him later.’ Calum said and they nodded.

‘Where could he be?’ Michael thought at loud and suddenly Calum had an idea.

‘What about the park? He told me that he hadn’t been there for a while.’ He said.

‘Worth a shot.’ Michael shrugged and they started their way towards the park.

To their relief Luke was indeed there, on the swings like he was yesterday with Calum, and he hadn’t spot them yet.

‘Are you friends with this poor boy?’ An old lady asked them and they looked at each other before nodding.

‘He’s been through a lot hasn’t he?’ She asked them and once again the only thing they did was nod.

‘How do you know?’ Michael asked her and she chuckled. The sound that came out of her mouth was old and weak just like her appearance. She had white hair mixed with grey and her skin was full of wrinkles. 

‘This park is special.’ She told them with a low voice like it was a secret.

‘What do you mean?’ Ashton asked her now intrigued.

‘When I was young people would come to this very park to have a break from their life, to run away for a while. Not many people know this but this park was for many of them their last place on earth.’ With that the old lady walked away from them like she didn’t even acknowledge them.

‘That was creepy.’ Calum shivered and they nodded.

‘Let’s go to Luke.’ Ashton said and they walked towards the swings.

‘Lukey?’ Calum said quietly and the boy looked up. His face was wet and his eyes were red from crying.

‘Hi guys.’ His voice was raspy as well and made Calum weak on his knees. 

‘Are you alright, Lukey?’ Michael asked him gently and Luke shrugged.

‘There was an old lady here a while ago and she told me some stories and honestly she made me feel a little better.’ He admitted.

‘The same lady who asked us if we were your friends.’ Ashton nodded connecting the pieces. Luke shrugged once again and looked down. Calum sat in front of him and sent him a small smile.

‘You know that you don’t have to tell them, right?’ He asked and Luke nodded.

‘There is something you should know though.’ Michael told him.

‘We know what happened.’ Ashton started and Luke looked at Calum.

‘You told them?’ It wasn’t an accusation. It was a question just to be sure.

‘No.’ Calum said and Luke looked at him confused.

‘Then how?’ He wondered and looked at the other two boys, waiting for answers.

‘All three of us knew.’ Michael said. ‘Your brother, Jack came yesterday at the school and told us.’ Ashton finished and the three boys waited for Luke to say something. 

Luke just sat there looking ahead and after a while he let out a small nod and stood up.

‘Are you mad?’ Calum asked him and sighed in relief when Luke shook his head.

‘I just need to be alone right now.’ He said and took his bag from Calum. ‘Thank you for telling me.’ He told them.

‘Are we alright then?’ Ashton asked him and Luke nodded.

‘Yeah.’ He said.

‘Do you want to hang out later?’ Michael asked.

‘Sure. My house?’ Luke proposed and they nodded. With that he started his was out of the park, towards his house.

The three boys watched him walk without saying anything and when they could no longer see him did they turn to each other.

‘That went well.’ Ashton said and they nodded.

‘Do you really believe he isn’t mad?’ Michael wondered.

‘He is really good at hiding his feelings.’ Calum told them with a shrug.

~!~

‘Luke?’ Jack asked when the door to his house opened and Luke walked in.

‘You idiot.’ His younger brother told him and Jack rose to his feet walking towards Luke.

‘What happened?’ Jack asked him. ‘Did something happen with Calum?’ He added even though he knew that something like that was impossible. It wouldn’t hurt to be sure thought.

Luke shook his head and put his bag down.

‘Yesterday morning you didn’t have to run an errand. You went to my school.’ Luke told him and all the color from Jack’s face disappeared.

‘You weren’t supposed to find out.’ Jack answered and Luke snorted.

‘Well that’s a shame because I did.’ Luke told him back and Jack had to take a second because Luke never sassed. At least not after everything that happened the past months.

‘Mr. White gave the boys and me a free day so I could tell them what happened, but when I freaked out and ran away the guys found me and told me that they already knew because you told them.’ Luke explained and Jack sighed.

‘Did you tell Calum on your own?’ Jack asked him and Luke nodded.

‘Yeah, and I asked him to tell the Michael and Ashton but I guess he doesn’t have to.’ Luke said, picking up his bag.

‘Where are you going?’ Jack asked him.

‘To my bedroom. I really need to be alone right now.’ Luke admitted and Jack nodded defeated.

‘Are you mad?’ Jack asked with a low voice.

‘No.’ Luke answered and went to his bedroom. Jack sighed knowing that Luke was very good at hiding his feelings and no one knew what he was feeling unless he chose to tell you himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!!  
> Here's an early update as my present for you.!  
> I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas and i'll see you all next week! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i just wanted to tell you that whatever you read in this fanfic is exactly that. FICTIONAL. (just to get that out of the way)  
> Nothing belongs to me. Well the OC belong to me but you get what i'm saying.  
> And please let's just pretend for the sake of this story that Luke and Calum wrote 'if you don't know'.  
> Okay?  
> Okay.

You know the feeling you sometimes get, that you just want to lie on your bed all day long and not do anything? The feeling of warmth your covers provide you and you feel like you will hurt their nonexistent feelings if you actually get out of bed. Luke was feeling like that. But he knew that he had to get out of bed. He had to apologize to Jack for earlier, even though he knew that his brother wasn’t mad at him. Luke was like that. He always had to apologize. Some people say that he is just very kind. He says that he is stupid. 

You don’t say sorry to someone who beats you every day because you are different. You don’t say sorry to the person who raped you because you were loud. You don’t say sorry because it hurt and burned. They are supposed to say sorry to you. But Luke was always different, always the freak, as _he_ used to call him, so he can’t help but feel sorry. Feel sorry for his family, his mother, his father, Jack and Ben. He feels sorry because he was born this way. He feels sorry for himself.

He decided to go to his YouTube page and read through the comments of his videos. He makes covers of himself singing and playing guitar and strangely people seem to like them. He reads all the nice comments and sighs to himself. He hasn’t made a video these past three months and he wants to. But he doesn’t know if he can. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thinking and he put his laptop down.

‘Come in.’ He said and his mother opened the door and smiled at him before walking in and sitting on the bed beside him.

‘How are you Luke?’ She asked him and he shrugged.

‘Good.’ He answered and his mother sighed.

‘Are you sure honey?’ She tried again and Luke nodded, faking a smile.

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ He wondered.

‘Jack told me what happened Luke.’ She told him and the smile on his face turned into a frown.

‘Oh.’ He mumbled.

‘Are you mad?’ She asked the same thing Calum and Jack had asked him earlier today and Luke had to hide his amusement as he could see a pattern forming. But he knew that he couldn’t lie to his mother so instead he chose to say the truth.

‘Honestly?’ He started. ‘I don’t know. I want to be mad but I can’t. I can’t be mad at Calum because I told him things he already knew. I can’t be mad at Jack because what he wanted was to help me.’ He said turning to look at his mother. ‘And I can’t be mad at you for wanting the best for me.’ He finished with a sigh.

His mother nodded understanding and gave him a side hug.

‘Do you want to talk to Jack?’ She asked and Luke shrugged. She stood up and smiled at her son before leaving.

With a sigh Luke picked up his acoustic guitar and played a few notes before Jack walked into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

‘Do you plan on making a new cover?’ Jack asked Luke gesturing to the guitar.

‘It’s been too long.’ Luke said with a shrug. ‘They might have forgotten about me.’ He added with a small chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

‘Are the boys coming over today?’ Jack asked after a few moments of silence.

‘They said they’ll come later.’ Luke answered and then it was silence again.

Jack waited patiently for Luke to say something, anything but the silence was so loud he couldn’t wait anymore.

‘Luke, please say something.’ Jack pleaded. ‘I can’t have you not talking to me.’ He said and Luke put his guitar down and turned to his older brother.

‘What do you want me to tell you?’ Luke started his voice calm. ‘That I’m not mad at you?’ He asked. ‘I’m not mad at you. I told you exactly the same thing earlier.’ He finished.

‘It’s hard to believe that Luke. I know you.’ Jack told him and Luke shrugged.

‘It’s the truth.’ Luke mumbled and Jack sighed.

‘Just talk to me. Like the good old times when you were telling me everything. Long before I got married and moved out. You remember, don’t you?’ Luke nodded and turned so he was now facing Jack.

‘I’m scared.’ Luke admitted.

‘Scared about what?’ Jack pressed and Luke shrugged.

‘It’s stupid.’ He mumbled.

‘We talked about this Luke. Nothing is stupid about you. Never was and never will.’ Jack told him and Luke looked down.

‘It’s just that I’m so thankful for Calum, Michael and Ashton but I’m afraid they’ll turn out to be exactly like him.’ Luke explained and Jack nodded understanding.

‘I can guarantee you that those three boys genuinely like you and want to be your friend as much as you want to be theirs.’ Jack promised and Luke glanced up at him.

‘How can you be so sure?’ He asked.

‘When I told them about you, they seemed concerned. Calum was close to tearing to be exact.’ Jack said and Luke let out a small smile that soon turned into a frown.

‘Then there is the thing with Calum.’ He started and Jack nodded at him to continue. ‘I like him, like really like him but it scares me.’ He let out a pitiful groan.

‘You shouldn’t be afraid of your feelings, Luke.’ Jack told him. ‘Calum seems to like you too.’ He added.

‘You really believe that?’ Luke asked hopeful and Jack had to hide his laugh.

‘I really do believe that.’ He answered sincerely. ‘Now, you didn’t answer me. Are you planning on making a new cover?’ He asked again and Luke thought about it before shaking his head. He had a smile on his face though, and that made Jack raise his eyebrow at his younger brother.

‘Something better.’ Luke smirked. ‘I think about writing a song.’ He said and instantly a smile grew on Jack’s face. Luke hadn’t written a song for months so it was a nice relief because Luke wrote amazing songs.

‘I’ll leave you alone then.’ Jack smiled and left. He could already hear the sound of Luke’s guitar and the smile on his face became even bigger.

‘Did you two talk?’ His mother asked him as soon as he entered the kitchen. She was washing the dishes and his father was reading a newspaper. Jack sat down and nodded.

‘We talked. He isn’t mad or anything. He is just afraid.’ He said.

‘Afraid of what?’ Andrew put the newspaper down and looked at his son confused.

‘Afraid of his crush on Calum.’ Jack answered and his father rolled his eyes relaxing.

‘He has a crush on Calum?’ His mother asked him and Jack rolled his eyes at how excited she sounded.

‘Yes, and neither of you know anything.’ He pointed at them and they nodded with equal big smiles on their faces.

They talked for a while, the sound of Luke’s guitar had a smile on all three of their faces and it made them happier. After about half an hour the bell rang and Jack went to see who it was.

He opened the door and saw that it was Calum. He greeted him with a warm smile and asked him where the other two boys were.

‘They had some errands to run with their families so I came alone.’ Calum answered him and the smile on Jack’s face became even bigger.

‘Well, come in then!’ Jack told him and led him to the kitchen where his parents were.

‘Hello’ Calum greeted the two older people and they smiles at him.

‘How are you dear?’ Luke’s mother asked him.

‘I’m fine, thank you.’ He answered back politely.

‘Where are the other two lads?’ Luke’s father asked looking behind Calum like they would jump any minute and scare hm.

‘They had to be somewhere else this afternoon so I had to come alone.’ Calum said once again and Luke’s parents nodded.

‘Well, Luke is in his room. Are you staying for dinner, dear?’ Liz asked him and before Calum could do anything, Jack answered for him.

‘Of course he is staying for dinner! He can’t say no to your cooking, can you Calum?’ Jack looked at him and Calum quickly shook his head.

‘Yeah, I mean no.’ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. ‘I’d like to stay for dinner.’ He finally said and Andrew nodded satisfied with the answer.

‘Calum, why don’t you follow me? I have to tell you something.’ Jack told Calum and the latter nodded, smiling politely to Luke’s parents before following Jack to the living room.

‘So, Luke told me that he talked to you.’ Jack started and Calum gulped but nodded.

Then came the question he wasn’t ready for.

‘What are your intentions with Luke?’ Jack asked him and Calum chocked on his spit.

‘What?’ He asked quickly composing himself and Jack laughed.

‘Easy there. I’m just playing with you.’ Jack explained and Calum sighed in relief. ‘But I know that you like Luke.’ 

‘Of course I like Luke.’ Calum said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘As more than a friend.’ Jack added and Calum blushed. 

‘My lips are sealed.’ He winked at him and Calum relaxed.

Jack returned to the kitchen and Calum started his way towards Luke’s room. He could hear the sound of the guitar but there was no voice. He took a step forward to open the door but then he heard Luke’s voice and he stood still.

‘ _Tonight we’re fading fast. I just want to make this last. If I could say the things that I want to say, I’d find a way to make you stay. I’d never let you get away. Catch you in all the games we played._ ’ Calum hadn’t realized that he opened the door and walked inside. Luke was so caught up on the song he was playing that he hadn’t realized that Calum was there. 

Luke continued to play and sing and Calum honestly didn’t know if he had ever heard something more beautiful in his life.

‘ _So go ahead, rip my heart out, show me what love’s all about. Go ahead, rip my heart out, that’s what love’s all about._ ’ Then Luke started singing what Calum guessed was the chorus.

‘ _I want you to want me this way. And I need you to need me to stay. If you say that you don’t feel a thing. If you don’t know let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go. If you don’t know then let me go._ ’ He sang the last line and then stopped playing as he looked up realizing he had an audience.

‘No! Why did you stop? You were amazing!’ Calum told him and Luke blushed looking down.

‘That’s all I have written so far.’ Luke mumbled and Calum gaped at him.

‘You wrote that song?’ He asked him and sat beside him on the bed.

‘I know it’s not very good.’ Luke started but Calum cut him.

‘Are you shitting me? This song is amazing!’ Calum told him sincerely and Luke blushed once again.

‘It would be more amazing if I knew what to write for the next verse.’ Luke murmured but Calum heard him.

‘I can help you!’ Calum told him excited and Luke looked up.

‘Really? Writing songs is difficult and it takes a long time till you find the perfect lyric.’ Luke told him and Calum shrugged.

‘It can’t be that hard.’ He said and Luke thought about it for a second before giving him a piece of paper and a pencil.

Minutes passed of complete silence and it was driving Calum crazy until suddenly the lyrics just came to him. He started writing on the paper like his life depended on it and when he finished he looked at Luke only to find the other boy starring at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘Quick, start playing!’ Calum instructed and Luke picked up his guitar.

‘Play what?’ Luke asked.

‘How you want the melody for the next verse to go.’ Calum told him and Luke nodded but before he could play Calum stopped him.

‘But can you like, make it a little fast?’ Calum asked and Luke looked at him confused but nodded nonetheless. 

Calum cleared his throat and as soon as Luke started playing, he started singing.

‘ _Let’s forget the past, I swear we’ll make this last. ‘Cause I remember the taste of your skin tonight and the way that you looked, you had those eyes. I remember the way it felt inside and the name of the songs that made you cry. You would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy. I would laugh, you were mad but you’d always kiss me. And the shirt that I had that you always borrowed. When I woke, it was gone. There was no tomorrow._ ’ Calum sang and Luke played guitar and it was perfect.

When Calum stopped singing the lyrics Luke just stared at him shocked.

‘Was it bad?’ Calum asked uncomfortable under Luke’s gaze and Luke snapped out of it, placing his guitar on the floor by his feet.

‘No, no. It was amazing. Wow.’ Luke was at a loss of words. Not only did Calum write amazing songs, he could sing pretty well as well.

‘You have an amazing voice.’ Luke complimented him and suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in with the biggest smirk on his face.

‘If you are done with all the songwriting, mum says dinner is ready.’ He told them and walked out. 

The two boys smiled at each other and stood up, making their way towards the kitchen to eat.

‘That was an amazing song.’ Liz commented as they sat down on the table.

‘Were we that loud?’ Luke asked shocked.

‘Yeah.’ His father nodded and Calum blushed, looking down.

‘No need to feel embarrassed Calum. You have a very nice voice.’ Liz told him and Luke bumped his foot to his and smiled at him.

Needless to say, it was Calum’s favorite afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year lads!!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the notes at the beginning just to clarify some things.  
> See you all next week! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

‘Please tell me you made a move.’ Michael pleaded and Calum looked down.

They were at Michael’s room and Calum was in the middle of telling Michael what happened at Luke’s house. Luke was with his parents buying new things for their new house, while Ashton was babysitting his younger siblings.

‘You didn’t, did you?’ Michael asked him even though he already knew the answer.

‘It’s not as easy as said and done, Mikey!’ Calum defended but his voice was small like he knew Michael was right. 

Michael snorted and turned to Calum.

‘If you didn’t make a move then what did you do all afternoon?’ He wondered and Calum blushed.

‘We wrote a song.’ He mumbled but Michael heard him. The red-head boy smirked at his best friend, while Calum blushed even harder.

‘Play it to me!’ Michael told him excited and gave him his acoustic guitar.

Calum knew that he couldn’t get out of it, so he took the guitar and played a few notes to get used to the guitar. Before he could start playing though, Michael cut him.

‘Wait, who wrote what?’ He asked.

‘Luke wrote the first verse and the chorus and I wrote the second verse.’ Calum explained and started playing after Michael gave him a nod.

Throughout the song, Michael was silent, listening carefully at the words that were coming out of Calum’s mouth. When the last sound of the guitar died down, Michael started clapping. Calum placed the guitar gently on the floor, but he wasn’t blushing this time. He was smiling big, happy that he played the song Luke and he wrote.

‘Who knew you could sing.’ Michel told him. ‘Let alone write songs.’ He added.

‘Luke did the most.’ Calum said and Michael shrugged, not bothering to add something to that. Suddenly Michael’s face lighted up and he gasped, pointing at Calum.

‘We could so start a band!’ Michael breathed.

Calum laughed, thinking it was something serious, making Michael scoff.

‘I’m serious! Think about it! Luke and me on the guitars, you on the bass and Ashton on the drums. That would be so cool.’ Calum did think about it and he honestly liked the idea.

‘We’ll talk to Luke and Ashton tomorrow at school.’ Calum concluded and Michael nodded, smiling big.

Needless to say Ashton was very excited when he heard the news.

Luke wasn’t saying anything so Calum took him a few steps away from the other two boys.

‘If you don’t like the idea we’ll kill it. We won’t do anything if you’re not part of it.’ Luke was touched by that, but that wasn’t the problem. He wanted to be part of the band with people who he could call his friends but there was another problem. Another problem named Chris.

‘No, it’s not that.’ Luke dragged a hand down his face and gave Calum a small smile. ‘I’m in.’ Calum beamed at that but then frowned.

‘Then what’s the problem?’ He asked and Luke sighed.

‘Can you all three come to my house after school? I have to show you something.’ He said and Calum nodded and together they returned to tell the news to the other two boys.

The day went away fast and before any of the four boys knew it, they were at Luke’s room waiting for Luke to tell them the news. 

‘So, what do you want to tell us?’ Michael asked and Luke’s head snapped up like he just woke up from a trance.

‘Well, you better watch it.’ Luke said and picked up his laptop. He quickly typed and then put the laptop in front of the three boys.

The three boys looked at the laptop screen and then at each other as they recognized the boy with the guitar on the laptop screen. It was Luke, singing and playing guitar. They stood silent, without moving and only when the video finished did they looked at Luke with eyes full of question, admiration and confusion.

‘There are more of them but that’s not the point.’ He took his laptop and put it on his desk. ‘I already have a YouTube channel and I thought that it would be fun if we put covers on it.’ Luke said and the other three boys looked at each other before nodding furiously.

‘There is a problem though.’ Luke told them and the smiles on their faces fell as if they were never there.

‘What?’ Ashton asked and Luke took his laptop once again.

‘You all know what happened to me, right?’ He asked his voice small and unsure. The boys nodded and Luke reopened his laptop and typed again.  
There, on the screen was the email Chris has sent Luke a few days ago and now the three boys were reading it.

 ***Turns out you’re alive, huh Hemmings?*** Calum gasped at that but he continued reading. ***A little bird told me you changed schools. Good move, I’ll give you that, but it isn’t enough. I’ll find you again. Remember all the good times we spent together? How you were screaming my name? We’ll have more of that soon.***

Michael flipped the laptop screen close with a little more force than he should have, but Luke didn’t seem to mind.

‘That’s disgusting.’ Calum growled and Michael nodded.

‘You’re afraid that by posting videos on YouTube he will find you again.’ Ashton concluded and Luke nodded.

‘That’s bullshit.’ Michael said and Luke wanted to agree. He knew that he was scared for nothing, but he couldn’t help it. He was afraid of the person who took everything from him but somehow he felt safe around Calum, Ashton and Michael.

‘That’s not bullshit Mikey. It’s serious. Luke might me in danger.’ Luke blushed at the concern on Calum’s voice.

‘No, I know that.’ Michael looked up to check if Luke was offended and when he saw that they were still good he continued. ‘You seem to forget that my dad is a cop.’ the other two boys seem to understand where this was going but Luke was confused.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked.

‘Well, if this asshole tries something we’ll have the entire police department after him.’ Michael shrugged like it was no big deal but Luke was so touched he might have teared up a little.

‘You really would do that for me?’ Luke asked and a tear escaped from his blue eyes and ran down his warm left cheek.

Michael’s eyes soften as he looked at Luke. He felt weird. He wasn’t used on having someone crying because he did something good for them. He elbowed Calum and nodded towards Luke who had lost the battle with his tears and Calum stood up without questioning it. He walked to Luke and gave him a bear hug. The blond boy let out a giggle mixed with a sniff, returning the hug.

‘Of course we’ll do something like that Luke. You are our friend.’ Ashton told him, joining the hug. 

‘Come here Mikey.’ Calum opened his arms and Michael allowed himself to be lured into this big bear-hug party.

‘I’ll talk to my dad about your case.’ Michael said after they broke the hug. ‘I can leave the details out of course.’ He quickly added. Luke smiled and even though Calum isn’t the cheesy and romantic type of guy, he could easily say that this smile lighted up the whole room.

‘It’s alright. You can tell him.’ Luke told him and Michael smiles, nodding.

‘Now, about the band.’ Ashton started.

‘We need a name!’ Calum said excited and immediately they all sat on Luke’s bed with a piece of paper and a pencil that Luke had provided them, and started writing down names.

‘We need something unique.’ Calum said after erasing the twelfth name he had written.

‘Something like All Time Low and Green Day.’ Luke agreed.

‘I got it!’ Michael put his pencil down and held his paper in front of him.

‘Well, tell us!’ Ashton said.

‘How about 5 Seconds of Summer? It is unique and has that punk tone on it.’ He said and the other three boys thought about it before nodding.

‘And we can call it 5SOS for short.’ Luke added and once again they nodded.

‘Now, to the more important staff. Who plays what?’ Calum asked.

‘I can play the drums.’ Ashton said.

‘I call the bass.’ Calum quickly said.

‘Well, I can play both the acoustic and the electric guitar, so both.’ Michael shrugged.

‘I guess the guitar.’ Luke finished. ‘Do any of you play the piano?’ He asked and Ashton raised his hand.

‘Why?’ Michael wondered.

‘I have a cover in mind and the only instrument is a piano and a violin but I suppose none of you know how to play the violin.’ Luke explained and they snickered.

‘What’s the song?’ Ashton asked.

‘Kiss me by Jason Walker.’ Luke said and blushed. It was somewhat of a girly song, he knew that, but it was one of his favorites.

‘Ohh, I know how to play that!’ Ashton said excited and Luke relaxed.

‘What about us?’ Michael pouted making the others chuckle. Luke opened his mouth to answer but Calum beat him to it.

‘We can put two covers up. The first one will be Ashton and Luke playing Kiss me and the second one could be all of us playing the song Luke and I wrote yesterday.’ He said. ‘If that’s alright with you.’ He turned to Luke with a small smile.

‘Yeah.’ Luke said. ‘That’s sounds good.’ He added and they all smiled at each other.

‘How are we going to do it?’ Michael wondered.

‘My room is big enough and I already have the piano there.’ Ashton offered and they agreed on that.

‘Let’s go!’ Michael said standing up.

‘Right now?’ Calum wondered.

‘Well I have nothing better to do this afternoon and if it is good with you, why not?’ He explained.

After talking to his parents, Luke too his acoustic guitar and said goodbye to his parents.

‘Do you mind stopping by Michael’s and mine house, so we can get our things?’ Calum asked.

‘Sure.’ Luke said.

They first stopped by Calum’s house and an older girl opened the door, groaning when she saw them.

‘Good to see you too, Mali.’ Michael snorted and the girl glared at him.

‘Mali, this is Luke. Luke this is my older sister Mali-Koa.’ Calum introduced them.

Luke waved at her with a small shy smile while she beamed at him.

‘So this is the Luke you wouldn’t shut up about.’ She said and both Luke and Calum blushed.

‘Yeah, well.’ Calum rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and the snapped out of it as he remembered why they were there.

‘I’m here to get my bass and then I’m going to Ashton’s house.’ He said and rushed to his room. He came back seconds later with his bass on his right hand and a back bag on his left shoulder.

‘Tell mum I might me late.’ He told her and she nodded.

‘It was nice meeting you, Luke.’ Mali-Koa smiled at him and he smiled back.

‘You too.’ He said and they left.

‘I didn’t know you had a sister.’ He turned to Calum noticing that the brown eyed boy was still slightly red.

‘I didn’t know you had a YouTube channel.’ Calum said back and Luke laughed.

‘Touché.’ He said and they stopped at Michael’s house.

It was weird. All four of them lived close to each other and strangely Luke felt safe. 

Michael’s parents weren’t home so he took only a minute taking his guitar and then they were walking towards Ashton’s house.

People would stare at them weirdly, four teenagers walking; three of them holding guitars, and Luke would be embarrassed if he was his older self, but now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

‘My mum and siblings are out shopping so we can be as loud as we want.’ Ashton informed them, stepping inside the house.

They quickly went to his room where a piano and a drum set were.

‘You know the lyrics to the song?’ Calum asked Luke and the latter nodded. Luke put his guitar on Ashton’s bed and Michael followed his example. Calum just place it on the floor.

‘So how are we going to do it?’ Michael asked.

‘Well, Ashton will be on the piano and I can sit on a chair up the front and sing.’ Luke explained.

‘Good for me.’ Ashton said.

‘Do you have a camera?’ Calum asked and Luke turned to Ashton.

‘Yeah, one sec.’ He said and opened and took a box from under his beg.

‘Here it is.’ He gave it to Michael who opened it to see if it worked.

‘Good. But we’ll have to let it charge before doing the second video.’ He said and they nodded.

Ashton went and sat on the piano, while Luke took a chair and sat in front of it.

‘Whenever you are ready.’ Michael said and when Luke nodded he pressed record.

‘Hey guys!’ Luke waved at the camera. ‘As you can see I’m not in my room as I was at my other covers. Sorry about the lack of covers but some stuff happened and I had to take a break.’ He said letting out a small awkward chuckle and Calum wanted to run and hug him, but instead he gave him an encouraging smile.  
Luke seemed to gain strength by that, because he continued talking with more confidence.

‘One of the things that happened is that as for today I’m part of a band.’ He pointed to Ashton. ‘This is Ashton and he is the drummer even though for today he’ll be playing the piano.’ Ashton waved at the camera with a big grin.

‘This is Calum.’ Luke pointed at him and Michael turned the camera to Calum who waved with a small smile of his own. ‘He plays the bass.’ Luke said.

‘And last but not least, Michael who also plays the guitar but can’t show his face because he is holding the camera.’ Luke finished with the introductions.

‘Today I’ll be singing Kiss me by Jason Walker. Ashton will be playing the piano and yeah.’ He said with a chuckle. ‘We hope you like it.’ He nodded at Ashton who started playing the piano.

After a few seconds Luke started singing and Calum knew that he already had heard Luke sing before, but _damn_ , he thought. _Luke has an amazing voice._

 **_'Kiss me out of the bearded barely. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. I wear those shoes and you’ll wear that dress.’_** Luke sang and it might have been the song or Luke’s voice or just Luke’s eyes, looking straight at Calum, because Calum felt weak on his knees.

 **_‘Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out of the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon’s sparkling. So kiss me.’_** Calum was ashamed to admit that he had never heard that song before. Of course he knew who Jason Walker was, but he never thought of it. 

**_‘Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing, swing upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat. We’ll take the trail marked on your father’s map.’_** Luke continued to sing and Ashton continued to play the piano and Michael continued filming and Calum continued starring at Luke.

He couldn’t help it. He just starred. He even missed the last verse. Suddenly the camera was on his face and Michael was laughing at something.

‘What?’ He snapped out of his trance and looked at Luke who was blushing, but had a smile on his face.

‘You were starring at Luke. We finished the song about a minute ago.’ Ashton informed him and Calum blushed as well.

‘Are you still filming?’ He asked Michael and the red head nodded, still laughing.

Michael turned the camera at Luke who was still blushing but not as much as Calum.

‘We hope you liked it and we’ll post a video tomorrow as well. This time with all of us in it.’ He said and Michael turned the camera around as they all waved and said their goodbyes and he closed the camera after saving the video.

‘Let’s put it on YouTube.’ Ashton said excited and opened his laptop.

They were all smiling big, but both Calum and Luke were still blushing and Michael smirked at Ashton and the latter rolled his eyes.

His friends could be so obvious sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an advice. It would be good if while reading you were listening to kiss me by Jason Walker as well. You'll understand as you read.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and i'll see you all next weel! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!

‘I don’t like Teresa.’ Calum admitted as Luke and he were sitting in the library enjoying their free period reading The Maze Runner series.

Luke nodded, understanding because he as well didn’t like Teresa.

‘Yeah, I get you. I know that she did whatever she did to save Thomas, but some parts were just..’ Luke shook his head with a small smile on his face. Talking to Calum about books was easy and Luke liked that they had the same tastes. 

‘I really like Minho, though.’ Calum continued.

‘But my favorite is Newt.’ Luke finished for him because he already knew.

Calum nodded with a chuckle and opened his mouth to comment but suddenly Ashton came in running, holding his laptop and dragging Michael with him.

‘You have to see this.’ Ashton said, pulling a chair and literally falling on it. Michael, on the other hand, took a chair and sat down sending a small smile at the other two boys.

Maybe it was the face that Ashton was acting weird like something really good or really bad happened, or maybe it was Michael’s small smile that made Luke worried.

He quickly closed his book and looked at Calum who did the same.

‘What’s wrong?’ Calum asked confused as he saw that on the screen of the laptop it was the second video they had uploaded.

It’s been a week since they had made the two videos and they were happily surprised that people seem to like them. Luke’s old fans were quick to grasp the concept of him not doing just covers anymore and were more than happy to accept the other three boys. 

‘I can’t find it.’ Ashton groaned and pushed the laptop towards Luke and Calum. ‘Read the comments and you’ll find it.’ He said.

‘Find what?’ Luke asked.

‘You’ll know when you read it.’ This time it was Michael who answered and if Luke wasn’t worried before he sure was now. The way Michael said these six words, Luke knew that whatever this comment said it wasn’t good.

With a breath Luke started reading the comments with Calum, the only sounds were their chuckles at the sweet ones and sometimes they would blush because some fans would say that they looked cute together.

‘I don’t understand.’ Calum looked up from the laptop screen while Luke continued to scroll down. ‘It’s just fans saying good things about us.’ He said and Ashton opened his mouth to answer but was cut by Luke’s gasp.

‘Luke,’ Ashton tried but Luke closed the laptop and curled into a ball on his chair.

‘What’s wrong?’ Calum asked confused, but now also worried.

‘He found me. How did he find me? I can’t go back. He’ll do worst things this time. He said that he’ll make me scream, I can-‘Luke was starting to lose it. He was taking small and quick breaths and there were already tears running down his face.

‘Luke, hey calm down.’ Calum hugged him. ‘He can’t hurt you. We won’t let him. You have us now.’ His words held so much meaning behind them, so much depth that had Luke breathing normally again in a matter of seconds. 

‘I’ll talk to my father immediately when I get home.’ Michael assured him and Luke gave a shaky nod.

‘I’ll come home with you.’ Calum promised him and Luke gave him a thankful smile.

‘I couldn’t find anything useful about the person who made that comment. The user name was just three dots and they had no history whatsoever. I’m sorry.’ Ashton bowed his head ashamed but Luke shook his head.

‘It’s not your fault. You don’t know him like I do. If he doesn’t want to be found then he won’t.’ Luke told them.

‘How are you here anyway? Don’t you have a class right now?’ Calum asked.

‘Yeah.’ Michael nodded. ‘Computers. Ashton was checking the videos and saw the comment. He showed me and we ran here. Probably gonna get detention but I really don’t care.’ He said and Calum chuckled.

‘Thank god I had my laptop with me.’ Ashton sighed.

‘What are you all four doing here?’ They turned around and saw Mrs. Green looking at them confused, but before any of them could answer she spoke again.

‘Only Calum and Luke have a free period now.’ She added. 

‘We can assure you that we’re not skipping.’ Michael told her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

‘And why should I believe you?’ She asked him.

The boys looked at each other, each with their own way, trying to decide if they should tell her what happened. Finally Calum took the lead.

‘Ashton found something on his laptop about Luke and he needed to show him.’ At the sound of Luke’s name Mrs. Green’s face soften and she looked at each of them. Satisfied with finding only honesty in their eyes she nodded.

‘I’ll talk to your teacher.’ She nodded at Ashton and Michael. ‘But please don’t make a habit out of it.’ And with that she was done.

‘I hate how the teachers always cover for me.’ Luke sighed.

The bell rang before any of the other three boys could answer him and they stood up, happy that this day was finally over.

They walked outside and said their goodbyes. Ashton went to his house saying that he had to babysit his younger siblings and maybe try to find anything about the comment.

Michael said that he better go to his house fast in order to find his father and talk to him about Luke.

‘Do you still want me to walk you home?’ Calum asked Luke and the latter nodded.

‘Let’s go then.’ Calum told him with a small smile which Luke returned.

~!~

When Michael entered his house the first thing he saw was his father taking off his shoes and replacing them with his slippers.

‘Thank god you’re here!’ Michael sighed in relief and his father looked at him confused.

‘Is something wrong?’ Daryl Clifford asked worried.

‘Do you mind if we sit a moment?’ Michael asked and now his father looked even more confused.

‘Living room?’ His dad offered and Michael shrugged because it really didn’t matter.

When they sat down, Michael didn’t waste a moment and immediately started to talk.

‘So I’ve told you about the new kid Luke, right?’ He asked and his father nodded.

‘Good, so another thing you have to know about Luke in order to understand the things I’m about to tell you is that Luke is gay.’ Michael said and took a deep breath but before he could continue his father spoke.

‘So, you want to tell me that you are gay and like the new kid?’ His father raised an eyebrow and Michael chocked on his spit.

‘Forget about me for a second, will you?!’ He threw his hands up and his father nodded with a chuckle.

‘Okay, okay. So, Luke.’ Michael nodded with a sigh.

‘Yeah, so Luke is gay. In his previous school that seemed to be a problem and he was getting bullied. But not just name calling. He was getting beat up because of that.’ And just like that, Michael told his father everything. He told him about Luke’s bruises, about Luke’s self-harm, about the rape. Everything.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that when he finished the story he had a few tears running down his face and he certainly wasn’t ashamed that without noticing he had moved next to his father who was now hugging him.

‘Why are you telling me this?’ His father asked him.

‘You know that Luke, Calum, Ashton and me started a band, right?’ He asked and his dad nodded.

‘Well, we already have two songs up and today at school Ashton was looking at the comments of the second video when he found something.’ He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. ‘He saw a comment but there was no user name. Only three dots. The comment said ‘I found you’ and we immediately thought about Luke because his ex- boyfriend Chris sent him an email about a week ago saying that he would find him and do things to him.’ He said.

‘My point is.’ Michael said when his father didn’t say anything. ‘You are a cop. You know how to trace things and you can find him and make him pay because Luke doesn’t deserve this.’ He said and looked at his father who was clearly thinking.

‘Even if I find him I can’t do anything. There isn’t any proof that says that he did whatever he did.’ He said.

‘I’m not saying that Luke is a liar.’ He added when Michael opened his mouth to defend his friend. ‘I’ve seen him two or three times and I’ve talked to his father. He seems kind enough. I’m just saying that without evidence I can’t really do anything.’ He concluded and Michael stood up with a nod.

‘And Michael?’ Michael looked at his father. ‘I’m proud of you. Gay or not gay.’ Michael rolled his eyes.

‘For the last time! I’m straight!’ Michael said and picked up his bag. 

He made his way to his room but halfway through he turned and looked at his father.

‘And just so you know. Luke likes Calum.’ He said.

‘And does Calum like him back?’ His father asked him.

‘I think that like doesn’t really cover it.’ Michael answered and went to his bedroom.

~!~

‘Hello Calum.’ Liz greeted him as they entered the house.

‘Hello Liz.’ Luke’s mother had insisted they call her by her name and only that so the three boys did just that.

‘Will you stay for dinner?’ She asked him.

‘Sadly no. Grandpa’s here so we’re making a family dinner.’ He answered and he she nodded understanding.

‘Another time then.’ She said with a big smile and went back to her cooking, while Luke and Calum walked towards Luke’s bedroom.

‘Are you alright?’ Calum asked him as they sat on Luke’s bed side by side.

Luke shrugged but that wasn’t enough for Calum.

‘Words please.’ He said and Luke tried to hide his smile.

‘I don’t know.’ He started. ‘It’s been months since it happened and I thought I was finally free, you know?’ He shook his head with a dry chuckle. ‘But now he found me again and I don’t know. It all came crushing down I guess.’ He said and fell back on the bed. 

A few seconds later Calum fell too and shifted a little so he could look at Luke’s face while the blond boy was looking up.

Then, Luke turned to his side and they were looking straight to each other eyes. Brown to blue. 

Calum could really get lost in Luke’s eyes. Blue, deep like the sea and mysterious like the ocean. 

Luke, on the other hand, whenever he starred at Calum’s eyes he found himself relaxing, feeling like home. 

Without realizing they had moved closed until their noses were almost touching. 

Luke closed his eyes and opened them again seconds later. _Calum is still here,_ he thought. A small smile stretched his lips but disappeared almost immediately.

‘Calum, I-‘

‘Shut up.’ Calum leaned in and their lips touched. 

The kiss was everything Luke had ever wanted and what he always dreaded. It was slow and perfect. There was no tongue involved and their mouths were closed.

They broke the kiss seconds later, each of them breathing heavily, even though no one was out of breath.

They starred at each other for minutes, without saying anything.

‘I should leave.’ Calum whispered and stood up, picking up his bag. He waved at Luke with a small smile and the blond boy only gave a small smile in return.

Calum left.

Luke continued to lie on his bed, looking up, the ghost of Calum’s lips still very alive on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably hate me right now but LISTEN TO ME.  
> EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.   
> YOU'LL SEE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.  
> SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!  
> :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.493 words guys...This is the biggest chapter...  
> I hope you noticed that this is an early update but don't get used to it.  
> I just had this chapter ready weeks ago and i just added some things, took some things and here it is now.  
> *WARNINGS*  
> This chapter contains angst, smut and a slight pain kink.  
> SMUT GUYS. SMUT.  
> I NEED JESUS AND HOLY WATER.

It has been a month since the kiss between Luke and Calum and things weren’t the best for the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. 

Luke didn’t tell anyone about the kiss. Not his parents and not his brothers. The only people who seemed to know were Calum and him. Key word; People. In this last month, Luke had started to slip away. He didn’t know when it started again, but it seemed like it started a day or two after the kiss. Luke had started to self-harm again. He wanted to blame Calum, because Calum was the one to kiss him. Calum was the one to blame. But Luke couldn’t bring himself to blame him because he liked the kiss and worst of all; he likes Calum. No, Luke blamed himself. He wasn’t angry at anyone. He was angry with himself because he let himself feel like that for the other boy. He was scared that Calum would turn out to be just like Chris. God forbids, he could turn out to be even worse. But no. Calum isn’t like that.

The brown-eyed boy had made it clear that he wasn’t like that. He would never be like that. And Luke knew that. And he appreciated that. He felt at home and safe whenever he was with the other boy and that’s why he started his old bad habits again. At school, Calum would treat him the same he did before the kiss. But Luke could see it in Calum’s eyes, because they still had free periods together, Calum never forgot about the kiss. Luke could see it when Calum starred at him when he thought the blond boy wasn’t watching, but Luke always was. And it hurt Luke because Calum wanted something and Luke wanted that something as well and he was scared that he would never be what Calum wanted. But then Calum would smile at him and laugh with him and Ashton would be his giggly self and Michael would be his sarcastic self and Luke would think that maybe he could be that something.

But then he would return to his house, go to his room and pick up the thing that knew all of secrets and draw on his wrists and thighs, because suddenly something would shuck all his happiness and hope, making him feel numb and the only way he could feel something again was with his razor. He would shrug and clean his cuts like nothing happened because with the razor he could finally feel something. Pain, yes, but pain was a feeling and it reminded Luke that he was alive and being alive meant that he could feel more pain every day and as sick as it sounded he liked pain. No, he liked feeling something, anything. With the razor he had the power. He had the power over his body and no one else. Not Christ, not his parents, not a therapist. No one. Only him and that’s what he wants and seek. To have the power to control his movements and his emotions.

But Luke is also a teenager boy and a hormonal one as well and he’d maybe blush sometimes when he thinks about Calum doing things to him. Not just kisses, hand holding and cuddles. He sometimes thinks about Calum holding him down, restraining him, making him feel pain but pleasure as well and he has to rush to the bathroom. But Luke is shy and he won’t act on his feelings however big they are or for whomever they are.

The only good thing that had happened this past month was that Luke didn’t hear anything from Chris. The other three boys hadn’t brought the issue up, only Michael who told Luke that his father knew his story, and Luke was thankful for that. But he knew that it was just the calm before the storm. Chris wouldn’t give up just like that. Luke knew him. He knew him and he hated that. He knew how he talked; he knew how he looked, with clothes and without clothes. He knew how he tasted. He wanted to forget all that but he knew that he couldn’t.

He didn’t have PTSD. He already had gone to therapy. He didn’t have any triggers. He just had memories. And that’s why he had some hope left packed in the very back of his mind, inside a small bag. His guitar was his hope. Music. It was small but it was there and he knew that it could change and it could be over, so he savored it. He had hope that somehow he could be with Calum, but then he would return from school, pick up his razor and draw on his wrists and thighs as words would fill his mind. Fag. Useless. Fat. Sometimes Calum would say these things in his mind and he would draw with more passion and then he would look at his canvases that were red with angry blood. 

And it hurt like a broken promise because he had promised himself that he would never draw again. But then he would go to his bathroom and his razor would stare angrily at him and he would pick it up, feeling like he was going to throw up, because he was sick and he liked the pain.

~!~

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Calum was walking. He didn’t know where he was going or how long was he walking but it felt nice and he had missed the warmth of the sun on his skin and the light breeze on his face.

He kept thinking about the kiss and how it felt to have Luke’s lips on his own even for those few seconds. It was driving him crazy. Michael and Ashton didn’t know about the kiss and he felt bad for keeping them in the dark, but he wanted to figure things out before he told them anything.

He knows that Luke likes him. He isn’t cocky, but he knows when someone likes him. And Luke wasn’t subtle about it either. He would blush and giggle like a freaking school girl, but he liked that about him.

Calum was the same and worse and Michael would make fun of him but he didn’t care. He liked Luke and he wanted the world to know. It’s funny to think about it because there was one time that Calum was thinking about his feeling about Luke and it didn’t feel like something simple. He knows he likes Luke. He knows he likes-likes him but it doesn’t feel enough. He doesn’t put much thought on it because he is still a teenage boy and he has his whole life in front of him to figure his feelings out, but he’d still liked to know what he feels.

With all the thinking and walking Calum didn’t realize that he had made his way towards the park near Luke’s house. With a sigh and a small smile he walked towards the swings only to find an old lady already sitting on one. The same swing Luke had been sitting weeks ago and it was the same old lady that had spoken to them.

With a shy step he walked towards the swings and sat on the one next to the old lady. She was looking ahead with a small smile on her lips and she didn’t seem like she had noticed Calum was next to her.

‘It’s peaceful here, isn’t it?’ She broke the silence a few minutes later, without turning to look at Calum.

‘Yeah.’ He nodded even though she couldn’t see him. She finally turned to him and when she saw him her eyes soften.

‘Where are you friends?’ She asked and Calum shrugged.

‘They don’t know I’m here.’ He answered and it was only half the truth. They didn’t know he was here, but he didn’t tell them he would be here.

‘I see.’ She nodded, looking ahead again. 

Calum wanted to speak, to ask the old lady what she was doing here, because he was confused and she looked so calm and peaceful and Calum wanted to know.

‘I had a fiancé, you know.’ The old lady broke the silence once again and new questions filled Calum’s mind but he was thankful for the lack of silence.

She didn’t wait for him to say something. ‘We were in love. But people didn’t like that.’ She said and looked at Calum with a sad smile.

‘Why?’ He found his voice to ask.

‘Back in my day people didn’t like the idea of a girl loving another girl.’ She answered simply and Calum wanted to add that not many people seem to like it now but he kept silent.

‘Of course there are people who still don’t like it but things are better now.’ She added.

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Calum asked her and his voice shook. Because her story reminded her of Luke and it scared him because she had said that she had a fiancé.

‘Weeks ago I saw a boy sitting in this very swing.’ She gestured to the swing she was sitting. ‘And he was crying and I sat on the swing next to his.’ She gestured to the swing Calum was sitting with an even sadder smile. ‘And he told me his story. And I told him my story. And I understood that we are the same but yet so different.’ She said.

‘What do you mean?’ Calum wondered and the old lady looked ahead yet another time.

‘Her name was Cynthia and she was beautiful.’ The old lady said with a sigh. ‘Blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes.’ She continued and Calum felt his stomach drop because she was like Luke. Exactly like Luke. She had a fiancé. **_Had._**

‘When I saw the boy.’ She started again. 

‘Luke.’ He whispered and she nodded.

‘Yeah, Luke.’ She smiled. ‘I immediately remembered her. She had the same marks as him you see.’ She pointed at her wrists and Calum wanted to cry.

‘What happened to her?’ Calum was afraid to ask but he did because he wanted to know. He needed to know.

‘She killed herself. Here in this park. In this very swing set.’ The old lady admitted. ‘She couldn’t handle all the hate towards her and I couldn’t do anything to help her.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Calum whispered sincerely and she shook her head.

‘Don’t be sorry. Just go find Luke. Tell him how you feel. He feels the same way, believe me.’ She told him and Calum slowly stood up. ‘Don’t make the same mistakes I did. You’ll live a life full of regret and pain if you do.’ She finished and Calum nodded before sending her a thankful smile. He left the park.

~!~

‘Hey Liz, wait up!’ Calum called as he ran towards Liz who had just walked out of her house. She looked at the teenage boy confused but smiled at him all the same.

‘How are you, Calum?’ She asked him and waited patiently for him to get his breathing under control.

‘I’m good.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Is Luke here?’ He then asked and Liz smiled, giving him a nod.

‘Yeah. He said he was feeling a little under the weather. You’re welcome to keep him some company if you want.’ She told him and Calum smiled.

‘I’d like that.’ He nodded and she opened the door to the house. 

‘You know where everything is and if something happens you have all of our phone numbers.’ She told him and Calum nodded.

‘You’ll be alone till late at night so please try not to burn the house down.’ Calum laughed with a nod and with a wave, Liz left.

Calum walked towards Luke’s room and he didn’t knock on the door because it was open. He walked inside Luke’s room and when he didn’t find him he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and a strong smell of salt and iron hit his face and he wanted to throw up, because Luke and blood and no. _That can’t be happening,_ he thought.

‘Luke.’ He whispered and the other boy looked at him but didn’t stop drawing.

Calum took a step forward and then another till he was right in front of Luke and he didn’t care that the blond boy was screaming at him to stop, he didn’t care that he cut himself by accident when he took the razor and threw it across the bathroom. He didn’t care that Luke had started sobbing as they excited the bathroom. 

He led them to Luke’s bed and sat down and pulled Luke on his lap, hugging him until the blue-eyed boy stopped crying.

‘Why?’ Calum whispered and when Luke didn’t answer he took his face between his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. Brown at blue.

‘Why?!’ He asked, his voice louder and Luke slapped his hands away, standing up.

‘It’s none of your business!’ Luke said loudly back and Calum was shocked. 

‘Lukey.’ He tried with the nickname. ‘You need help. You can’t do it again because of the memories.’ Calum pleaded but Luke was shaking his head.

‘You don’t understand. No one understands.’ Luke was mumbling and Calum was ashamed to admit that his patience was slipping away.

‘Then make me understand!’ He yelled at the other boy and Luke looked at him with watery wide blue eyes.

‘It’s not because of the memories.’ Luke answered and Calum was confused.

‘Then why? Why are you doing this?’ He asked and Luke screamed.

‘Because I like it damn it! I like the pain and it makes sick!’ Luke said and fell on his knees. 

Calum was looking at the other boy, trying to find something to say, to make Luke feel better but he couldn’t think of anything. But then he had an idea and he kneeled down beside Luke.

‘There are other ways to enjoy pain you know.’ Luke looked up and saw Calum’s brown eyes, that he so liked, blown wide with lust and want and love that a whimper found its way out of his mouth.

Luke shakily stood up and Calum followed a few seconds later and when he did, his lips were on top of Luke’s. This kiss was different than their first one. This one was wet with teeth and tongue and when they broke apart to breath there was a small trace of saliva on the corner of Luke’s mouth that Calum kissed away. 

Calum guided Luke on the bed and when the blond fell down, Calum climbed on top of him.

‘Shirt. Off. Now.’ Luke mumbled between feathered kisses and Calum sat up to take his shirt of and then helped Luke out of his own. 

As they continued to kiss, Luke was trying to get rid of Calum’s pants without really succeeding.

‘So impatient.’ Calum whispered as he licked down Luke’s chest, nibbling on the pink skin of his nipples making the boy beneath him arch his back.

Luke moved a little to his right and opened his drawer taking a small bottle of lube. He looked at Calum with a small blush and the brown-eyed boy smirked.

With little effort he took Luke’s pants off and then his own, sighing at the slight relief as most of the tightness went away.

He fell back on top of Luke, starting to suck on the skin that connected his neck with his collarbone and had Luke moaning his name within seconds.

‘Calum.’ Luke groaned as their still clothed groins touched. ‘Please.’ 

‘Please what?’ Calum asked as he licked a pink bruise on Luke’s chest that he knew would stay there for days.

‘I need you.’ Luke breathed and it was enough for Calum to sat up once again and take off their underwear, exposing them to each other.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He whispered and Luke blushed even harder.

‘How do you want it?’ He asked as he sucked on Luke’s left nipple, careful not to touch his already throbbing cock.

‘Hard.’ Luke moaned and Calum stopped what he was doing to look at him.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked him worried and when Luke nodded and kissed him he took the bottle of lube and put some on two of his fingers, guided them towards Luke’s ass.

‘Tell me when to stop.’ He said in a small voice and pushed both fingers inside Luke making the other boy moan so loud it could be mistaken for a scream.

Calum stopped moving his fingers immediately and kissed Luke on the lips to take some pain away.

‘Move.’ Luke breathed and Calum starting pushing his fingers in and out, sometimes gaining speed and then slowing down, liking the sounds Luke was making.

‘I’m ready.’ Luke moaned when Calum found his prostate and the raven boy pulled his fingers out leaving Luke feeling empty and he let out a whimper for Calum to hurry up.

‘I don’t have a condom.’ Calum said and Luke shook his head.

‘Want to feel you.’ The blond boy murmured and Calum groaned at the words and then spread some lube on his cock.

Calum put the tip of his cock on Luke’s entrance and when Luke nodded he pushed all the way in, Luke’s eyes rolling back at the feeling of fullness and pain that soon became pleasure.

Luke was crawling on Calum’s back as the black-haired boy was pounding into him, deeper with each thrust. He could feel Calum’s skin opening beneath his fingertips and small drops of blood would run down Calum’s back, but Luke would place his palms all over, not letting them escape. Calum would let beautiful hisses and small moans between thrusts and would angle his hips so he could thrust deeper and faster, hitting Luke’s sweet spot every time. Luke wanted to laugh because really; Bass-players really did it deeper, but only moans would come out of his mouth.

‘Calum.’ He breathed. ‘I need,’ with a particular deep thrust Luke bit his bottom lip to keep a scream in.

‘What do you need?’ Calum moaned as another wound was been opened on his back and he knew that it would hurt like a bitch later but he didn’t care. He kept thrusting into Luke who continued moaning and keening and it was like music to Calum.

‘I need to touch myself.’ Luke said with a moan and took one of his hands off Calum’s back and went to place it over his throbbing cock, but Calum wasn’t having any of that. He slapped the hand away and changed their position so Luke was lying on his back with his legs over Calum’s shoulders and with Calum’s hands holding his hands over his head.

‘I want you to cum without touching. Only by me. Got that?’ Calum growled and Luke moaned with a shaky nod.

Calum’s thrusts were becoming faster, more erratic, more forceful and Luke loved every second of it. It wasn’t long when he started feeling the familiar warmth on his thighs travelling up to his groin and he was breathing heavily now and Calum was kissing his neck leaving angry red marks all over his skin and their hands were still tangled together over his head and Luke had never felt more alive, more loved in his life.

‘Calum, I’m gonna cum.’ Luke whimpered and moaned as Calum only sped up his movements in response.

‘Cum for me Lukey.’ The brown-eyed boy whispered and it might have been the way his nickname left his mouth because just like that Luke came with a scream and a sob and it was the most amazing and painful orgasm of life.

Calum gave a few thrusts before he stilled completely and came with a groan. When the high went away he slowly pulled out of Luke and picked up a shirt to clean them. After that he lied down next to Luke and the blond boy smiled tiredly at him and cuddled to him.

Calum kissed Luke. First, on both his eyelids, then his nose, then both cheeks and went to pepper a light one on his forehead. Two extra ones on those eyebrows, those perfect eyebrows. One on his chin. Finally, he went up to those lips, made of magic. He kissed Luke, lips barely touching. Luke’s breath hitched. 

‘I love you.’ He whispered, lips just slightly touching Luke’s. ‘I love you so much.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Luke whispered back and he really meant it. Calum meant it to. With all his heart. Then it was silent. They were cuddling and it was perfect.

‘Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every day to let her breath.’ Luke whispered breaking the silence and Calum did just that because it was his favorite story and Luke knew that. Luke knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this smut so please comment your opinions :)  
> See you all next week and enjoy reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter people!  
> *WARNINGS*  
> FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. QUOTING TAYLOR SWIFT'S BLANK SPACE AND DID I MENTION FLUFF?

The morning light invaded Luke’s room and made him open his eyes. He was on his side and there was a body pressed on his back and an arm around his waist, holding his hand. He smiled as he remembered what happened last night. Calum had come to him. Calum was here now. And Luke felt safe. And he liked feeling safe. Luke shifted a little on the bed so he was on his back, careful not to wake up Calum, and starred at the other boy. The small smile on his lips like he was having a nice dream, the way his face was peaceful and his hair was messy. Luke liked that Calum. Soft Calum.

But he also liked yesterday Calum. The way he came and took what he wanted, leaving Luke defendless and out of control. He liked the way Calum made him feel both pain and pleasure. And now Calum knew. He knew how he looked with and without clothes. He knew the sounds he made. He knew the way he tasted. And Luke knew all these things as well and he should feel awkward and weird but he didn’t.

He kept starring at Calum for a few more minutes until the other boy woke up himself with a yawn. He opened his eyes and found a pair of blue ones already looking at his brown ones. 

‘Good morning.’ He whispered, his voice groggy and raspy and Luke loved it.

‘Good morning.’ Luke whispered back and leaned in for a kiss. Seconds later he felt a pair of lips on his own and he sighed contently. They hadn’t brushed their teeth yet, but neither boy cared.

When they broke the kiss Calum took Luke’s left hand and kissed the scars on the wrist. Then he did the same thing on the other hand. He knew that Luke had scars on his thighs too, but he’ll do something about it later. 

‘Promise me you won’t do it again.’ Calm looked at Luke, straight it the eyes and Luke looked down. A hand lifted his chin and he was starring at Calum’s eyes once again.

‘I can’t promise that.’ Luke said gently and Calum nodded.

‘Then promise me that whenever you feel like hurting yourself you’ll call me. I don’t care what time it is, you will call me and I’ll come.’ He said with a stern but gentle voice and Luke found himself nodding and wanting to feel Calum once again, to feel those perfect lips on his own just one time again.

Calum leaned in this time and kissed Luke and just like last night he fell on top of Luke. This time it was only kissing but it was slow and passionate and warm and full of love.

‘I love you.’ Luke whispered when they broke the kiss to breath. His breath hitched as Calum licked down his neck to his collarbone and up again until his lips were centimeters apart from Luke’s.

‘I love you more.’ Calum whispered and started sucking on Luke’s neck.

‘Impossible.’ Luke said with a small moan as he could already feel the forming bruise on his neck.

‘We’ll see about that.’ Calum said and pecked his lips before falling beside him. Luke turned to him and smiled.

‘We need a shower.’ He said with a chuckle.

‘I only have the clothes I came with yesterday.’ Calum told him.

‘You can borrow some of mine.’ Luke shrugged and Calum nodded. 

Together, they stood up and walked towards Luke’s bathroom. They were still naked from yesterday’s activities but they didn’t care.

They entered the bathroom and saw the broken razor that Calum threw last night, the blood on the sink but they didn’t do anything about them.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke whispered, eyeing the blood and the broken razor on the floor.

‘It’s alright.’ Calum said and kissed him on the forehead. They would deal with them later. They were here now and together and nothing mattered except that they loved each other.

They took a bath and it was full of laughter and stolen kisses as they would try to wash each other at the same time.

‘We need to go to eat breakfast.’ Luke said between kisses as they were drying each other.

‘We can stay for a little more.’ Calum whispered and he fell on the bed, pulling Luke on top of him. Luke giggled and Calum smiled. The sound that came out of Luke’s mouth was so carefree and beautiful he could listen to it all the time.

‘But I’m hungry.’ Luke whined and Calum rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

‘Alright.’ He said and helped the blond boy up.

Calum chased Luke down the stairs, both laughing like crazy, and they stopped at the kitchen where Luke’s parents and Jack were sitting on the table eating breakfast.

‘I want my 10 bucks!’ Jack said to his father when he saw the two teenagers and his father groaned but handed him the money. Liz rolled her eyes and stood up to take two plates.

‘Good morning boys.’ She smiled at them and placed the plates on the table before sitting down again.

‘Good morning.’ The boys said together and sat down as well. They each took some pancakes and bacon and Luke’s family was staring at him like they have never seen him before. Luke sensed that and looked up from his plate confused.

‘Do I have something on my face?’ He asked and turned to Calum who shook his head equally confused at the attention the blond was getting.

‘No.’ Jack shook his head. 

‘It’s just that you’re eating.’ Andrew said gesturing at the full plate in front of his younger son.

‘I eat every day.’ Luke pointed out, still not understanding.

‘We know honey.’ His mother smiled at him. ‘It’s just that you’re eating a lot today.’ She told him and Luke finally understood. With a side glance at Calum he smiled.

‘I’m feeling good.’ He said and continued eating, his smile never leaving his face.

‘What was the thing about the 10 dollars?’ Calum asked Jack and the older one put his coffee down with a chuckle.

‘Mum told us that you came by yesterday but we didn’t see you leave at night so I made a bet with dad that you spend the night at Luke’s bedroom.’ He said with a wink and the two teenagers blushed.

‘What time did you come home?’ Luke asked his mother.

‘At around eleven I think.’ She answered and Luke breathed in relief, because they weren’t doing anything at that time. He felt Calum relaxing next to him and he smiled at the other boy who smiled back. That didn’t go unnoticed by Jack who grinned at them.

‘So, what did you do yesterday?’ He asked them and Luke rubbed his wrists, glad he chose to wear and long sleeve shirt. Calum took his left hand on his and sent him a reassuring smile.

‘We talked.’ The raven boy shrugged and Luke nodded taking a sip from his orange juice his mother placed in front of him.

‘The hickey on your neck begs to differ.’ Jack smirked making Luke choke on his juice. Calum was patting him on the back gently but he too was shock. His wide eyes were the only proof Jack needed.

After Luke calmed down, he was looking at his hands not daring to look up and face his family. Calum squeezed his hand and Luke looked at him. Calum had a small smile on his lips and his cheeks were slightly pink, but the sight of it made Luke calm down a little. With a deep breath he squeezed back and finally looked up at his family who was smiling at them like it wasn’t a big deal and Luke was thankful for that.

‘So, are you two boyfriends?’ His father asked after a few seconds of silence and Luke blushed again. He looked at Calum, eyes full of question, because really. Were they boyfriends now?

‘Yes.’ Calum answered in a heartbeat and Luke felt a grin fighting its way on his lips.

His parents nodded along with Jack and it seemed like they approved and Luke was happy with that.

They finished their breakfast making small talk and then they moved to the living room so they could talk more comfortable.

‘Where is Taylor?’ Luke asked his older brother, referring to his wife and Jack smiled sadly.

‘Another business trip.’ He answered with a shrug. ‘I guess I’ll be here for a while again.’ He added and Luke smiled at him sadly. He was happy that he would spend time with his brother but he knew that he missed his wife.

‘Now, what did you really do last night?’ He asked and Luke groaned. 

‘Jack, leave the boys alone!’ Liz scowled her son but Jack only rolled his eyes.

‘Come on mum! I know you want to know. Both of you want.’ He said pointing to both of his parents.

‘Well I know I do.’ Andrew said and leaned forward on the couch looking at the pair of teenagers in front of him.

‘Why do I even try?’ Liz mattered and sent a glance at Luke and Calum who were a blushing mess.

‘We may have kissed for a while.’ Luke mattered and Jack snorted.

‘Please, I watched the way you sat on the table and on the couch. Your lower half is in pain.’ He said and Calum made an embarrassing noise. Luke shifted embarrassed because it was true. He was in pain but it wasn’t really painful. It was something like a reminder for the good times he spent with Calum yesterday night.

‘And what if we didn’t just kiss?’ Luke said boldly and Jack seemed a little taken back, but after a few seconds a big smile lighted up his whole face.

‘You know I like you Calum, but if you pressure Luke into anything he doesn’t want you better watch out.’ It was Andrew’s turn to speak and Calum shook his head quickly.

‘Of course not! I wouldn’t do anything Luke isn’t 100% comfortable with!’ He said a little more loudly than he should but Andrew didn’t seem to care. He only nodded and smiled, leaning back.

‘I guess we don’t need to have the talk, huh?’ Liz chuckled and the two teenagers quickly shook their heads.

‘Then, we should go to work.’ She said, nodding at her husband who nodded. ‘I’m happy it’s you, Calum.’ She said and smiled at the brown-eyes boy who smiled back at her with a small blush. After that Luke’s parents left, leaving Luke, Calum and Jack sitting in an awkward silence.

‘By the way you sit I take it Calum is good in bed.’ Jack winked at his brother who in turn hid his face in Calum’s chest.

With a laugh Jack stood up and started his way to his bedroom but he suddenly stopped and turned to look at the two teenagers.

‘Don’t tell mum, but yesterday night I came earlier than them.’ When the only thing Luke and Calum did was look at him confused he added. ‘You guys actually are pretty loud. I had my music all the way up and I could still faintly hear you.’ With that he went to his bedroom laughing at the groans he heard.

‘That was way embarrassing.’ Luke whined and Calum nodded with a chuckle.

‘Well at least they approve.’ The brown-eyed boy winked at him.

‘Yeah.’ Luke sighed and kissed him.

‘I will never get tired of this.’ Calum said happily when they broke the kiss. He then looked at the time and frowned.

‘I should probably go home.’ He said, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he had to.

‘Do you have to?’ Luke asked with a pout that Calum kissed off.

‘I have to. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.’ He said standing up, pulling Luke alone.

‘We should tell Mikey and Ash.’ Luke said and Calum nodded.

‘Tomorrow.’ He said and with a goodbye kiss he left.

~!~

It was night. Luke wasn’t sure but it might have been around 9. His father and Jack were out along with Ben for a guy’s night. They had invited him along but he politely declined saying that he had to wake up early tomorrow for school. That and he knew that they were going to ask him about Calum. So no. He stayed home with his mother. His mother who was in her bedroom probably reading a book. His mother who he desperately wanted to speak to. So he did just that.

‘Mum?’ He asked, walking inside the room. His mother was sitting on the bed, reading a book. When she saw him she put the book down and patted the space next to her, already knowing that he wanted to talk.

With a small smile, Luke sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

‘Are you alright, honey?’ She asked him worried.

‘Yeah.’ He whispered. ‘Are you?’ He asked her.

‘Why wouldn’t I be alright?’ She asked him confused.

‘I don’t know. With all the stuff happening with me and you have school to worry about and I..’ He took a breath. ‘I don’t know.’ He said with a sigh.

‘Is this about Calum?’ She asked him after a few seconds and smiled when she felt him nodding.

‘Are we moving too fast?’ Luke asked with a small voice.

‘Sweetheart it’s your life and you move at the pace you feel comfortable. I know that Calum would never do something you don’t want and honestly even if he did I know that you wouldn’t let him.’ Liz said.

‘But I let Chris.’ Luke mumbled and Liz instantly tensed at the name.

‘Chris is a monster. And you couldn’t stop him. Calum isn’t Chris and he will never be Chris.’ She told her son sternly and then it was silence.

Luke was glad that he could still talk to his mother after everything that happened and still have her giving him advices she would give him if nothing happened. He loved that about his mother. She didn’t care if you went to hell and back. She would tell you how things were and that’s that. 

‘Do you love him?’ Liz asked Luke after a few minutes of silence.

‘Yeah.’ Luke said sincerely even though he knew that his mother knew.

‘Did you tell him?’

‘He told me first.’ Luke answered with a small smile that soon turned into a frown.

‘Are we moving too fast?’ He asked for a second time and Liz chuckled.

‘Love is a beautiful thing. Dangerous too. You are young and you are reckless and yes you might take it way too far. And yes it might leave you breathless or with a nasty scar, but that’s the thing about love. You never know where it will take you.’ 

‘Did you just quote Taylor Swift at me?’ Luke asked her with a laugh and Liz laughed too.

‘It seemed like the best thing to do.’ She shrugged and smiled at the grin decorating Luke’s face.

‘You move as fast as you want and nothing or no one can tell you to slow down.’ She told him gently and Luke nodded with a content sigh.

‘I better go sleep.’ He said and stood up. ‘Goodnight.’ He smiled at his mother and went to open the door.

‘Goodnight.’ She said back. ‘And Luke?’ he turned around and looked at his mother. ‘I know I said it before but, ‘she smiled at him. ‘I’m happy it’s Calum.’ She told him.

‘I’m happy too.’ He said and with that he went to his bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Next chapter will be up next week!  
> Happy reading! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> This chapter contains smut, a lot of nipple playing and a slight pain kink.  
> Enjoy!

It has been a week since the day Calum and Luke spent together and Luke’s skin was starting to itch. He remember how it felt having Calum next to him, on top of him and inside him. They hadn’t done anything sexual since then and Luke needed it. He needed pain. No, he wanted something to feel. He didn’t care if it was pain or pleasure he just wanted something and his razor was the closest thing he had. But he had promised Calum.

Calum. He smiled thinking about the raven boy. It wasn’t a secret at school that they were together. Everyone knew. Every student and every teacher. Ashton and Michael had laughed and said finally and Luke couldn’t be happier. 

But in his book, happiness didn’t last for long.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and his parents were out on a date. Jack was at Ben’s and Luke was home alone instead of being out like every other normal teenager of his age. Instead, Luke was in his room curled up on his bed, willing himself not to go and take his razor. Memories and words haunted him and Chris’ voice was playing on replay inside his head. Words that he wanted so desperately to forget, to erase from his memory forever. Touches that he wanted to wash of his body and tastes he wanted so desperately to stop tasting. 

With a sigh and a pathetical whimper he took his phone and decided to call the only person he knew could make him feel better.

~!~

Calum was sitting on the couch next to his sister, watching a movie he never agreed on watching. His parents were at work and as older, his sister was in charge. Mali-Koa glanced at him with a small smirk and then turned to him entirely. He looked at her confused and slightly worried because he knew that nothing good could come out of this look.

‘So, you and Luke, huh?’ She asked him, the movie still playing and Calum groaned.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbled, knowing that he couldn’t get out of it.

‘I want details!’ She said, the movie still playing, now forgotten by the two siblings.

‘Like what?’ Calum asked her and he instantly regretted as he saw her smirk growing bigger.

‘Did you do it?’ She asked and laughed when Calum blushed.

‘I’m not going to talk about my sex life with you!’ He yelped and Mali-Koa pouted.

‘Kill joy.’ She muttered. ‘Was it good at least?’ She asked with a little hope for an answer in her eyes.

‘Yeah.’ Calum answered, a deep blush covering his face and his sister giggled.

Then his phone started ringing and he smiled when he saw that Luke was calling him.

‘Luke?’ Mali-Koa asked with a smile and lowered the volume. Calum nodded and put his phone on his ear.

‘Hey Lukey!’ He said happily, ignoring the aww that came from his sister. The smile soon fell from his lips as he could hear the faint sniffles from Luke.

‘Lukey what’s wrong?’ He asked worried, with a frown on his face and Mali-Koa paused the movie, a frown on her face as well.

‘ **_Cal?_ ** ’ Came the whisper from the other line and Calum sat up straighter. 

‘Luke what’s wrong?’ Calum asked again, his voice low and gentle.

‘ **_Calum I need you._** ’ Luke cried on the phone and Calum closed his eyes tightly because he never wanted to hear that sound coming out of Luke’s mouth. He wanted happy Luke. He wanted to hear Luke laughing his perfect laugh. The one that broke in the end and died away on its own. He didn’t want sad Luke.

Before he could say something, Luke started talking. 

‘ **_I’m so close Cal. I want you here. I don’t know what to do. He is inside my head Cal. Please._ ** ’ At this point, Luke was breathing heavily and Calum could only just make out what he was saying.

‘Luke, I want you to calm down, alright? Take a deep breath for me Lukey. Can you do that for me?’ He sighed in relief when he heard Luke doing what he said.

‘Where are you?’ He asked and waited patiently for Luke to answer.

‘ **_Home._ ** ’ Came the answer and Calum was already standing.

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes. Try to calm down Lukey. Think about me ok? I’m going to make you feel good, alright?’ Calum knew what he was saying and he knew that his sister was in the same room as him but he only cared about his Lukey. 

‘ **_Just hurry._ ** ’ Luke whispered.

‘I will. Love you.’ Calum answered and hang up, running a hand through his hair. He then looked at his sister who was looking at him worried and alarmed.

‘I have to go to Luke.’ He told her and she nodded. ‘I’ll spend the night probably.’ He murmured more to himself but he was talking to Mali-Koa as well.

‘I’ll talk to mum and dad. Call me if you need anything.’ She told him and Calum sent her a grateful smile, before putting on his shoes and his hoodie. He waved at his sister and went outside. 

It was already dark outside, not a cloud to be seen. The air was warm and he took a deep breath, before starting his way towards Luke’s house. And if he was running, no one knew except him, God and the random people he almost crashed on.

He was breathing heavily when he reached Luke’s house and he took a few seconds to calm down. He opened the door using the key under the mat and he walked inside. He didn’t see Luke’s parents or Jack anywhere so he just went to Luke’s room. He didn’t bother knocking because he knew that Luke had heard him and he needed him desperately.

He opened the door and he carefully made his way towards Luke’s bed. The room was dark and he could only just make out Luke curled up under the covers. He knew that Luke needed him in his purest form so he quickly took off his clothes, leaving himself only in his underwear and lied under the covers next to Luke.

‘I’m here.’ He whispered and Luke turned at him. The blue of his eyes was dark at the lack of light but they were shining with unshed tears. Calum leaned in and kissed Luke, tasting the salt from his tears and the blond boy sighed contently.

More tears found their way down Luke’s face and Calum kissed every one of them away.

‘Why are you crying?’ He asked and Luke buried his face in the raven’s boy chest.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke whispered and hiccupped as he started sobbing.

Calum hugged the blond boy closer and his eyes widen when he realized that Luke was naked under the covers. He didn’t say anything, he just started rubbing Luke’s back until the other boy’s cries had died down and only sniffles could be heard.

‘Why are you naked?’ He finally asked when Luke had calmed down enough for his breathing to be normal again.

Instead of answering, Luke leaned in and kissed Calum. It was an innocent and a soft kiss but it was full of love and words neither boy could say but it all made sense for Calum.

‘Luke.’ He whispered when they broke the kiss and the blond boy looked at him with those perfect blue eyes of his and those perfect pink lips with the black lip-ring that Calum loved on top of his own lips.

Luke shifted a little and Calum didn’t realize how or when but with a blink of an eye Luke was on top of him and _fuck_ because he could already feel himself hardening. 

Luke leaned in once again but didn’t kiss him. Instead he whispered at Calum, lips centimeters away from the raven’s ear, making Calum shudder as Luke’s hot breath hit his skin.

‘Make me yours.’ Luke whispered and Calum’s breath hitched because he was definitely hard and Luke’s was hard as well. He couldn’t find his voice to talk so he just stayed silent, waiting to see what Luke would do.

‘I’ll beg for it.’ Luke murmured dragging his lips up and down Calum’s torso, nibbling at the skin of his nipples, licking, and making Calum part his lips wanting to kiss away the small smile on Luke’s mouth.

Calum’s patient was slipping away because Luke was teasing and _fuck he was good at that_. With a breath he flipped them so now he was on top and Luke was under him.

‘Then beg.’ Calum growled and started kissing Luke’s neck, biting every now and then and then licking at the bruise. He continued to go lower and lower, biting at Luke’s nipples making the blond boy moan and whimper at the pain. He kissed the tip of Luke’s cock and then left it alone as he kissed up to Luke’s mouth making the other boy whimper and arch his back.

‘Calum, please.’ Luke cried as Calum sucked on his left nipple, the raven’s right hand playing with his other one, pinching and squeezing and it hurt but it also felt amazing.

‘Please what?’ Calum asked and starting sucking at Luke’s right nipple and playing with the left one making Luke whimper and moan at the feeling.

‘Do something.’ Luke screamed at a particular hard bite on his nipple and a few tears escaped his eyes that Calum kissed away. He kissed the blond boy, swallowing his cries and moans.

‘I’m doing something.’ Calum answered and smiled as Luke whimpered at those three words because Luke was _his_ and no one else was allowed to hear these sounds.

‘Do something else.’ Luke whispered and Calum sat up a little and took off his underwear sighting when the warm air hit his hard cock.

‘Like what?’ Calum asked with a smirk because Luke was a mess underneath him, with his hair down, face wet from tears and lips red and swollen from kissing.

‘Fuck me Calum. Please.’ Luke cried and Calum kissed him, his hands never leaving Luke’s nipples, because _fuck, he definitely wasn’t done teasing the other boy_.

‘I don’t know Lukey. I’m having real fun playing with your nipples. What about you?’ Calum pinched Luke’s right nipple making the blond boy moan. He continued squeezing, biting and pinching until the other boy took the memo and answered his question.

‘I do. Calum I do.’ Luke answered with a sob as his cock was extremely hard at this point and Calum was still playing with his now oversensitive nipples.

‘Do you want me to fuck you Lukey?’ Calum kissed the blond boy, sensing Luke nodding. ‘Want me to fill you and make you feel good?’ Calum was confused at himself. He wasn’t the one to dirty talk and he definitely wasn’t the one to tease, but with Luke it was different. _Luke was different_. 

‘Lube.’ Calum said and Luke passed him the almost empty bottle, but before he could open it and put some on his fingers, Luke stopped him.

‘Not fingers.’ Calum looked at Luke confused and Luke looked down embarrassed. ‘I just want you.’ Luke muttered and Calum smiled a gentle smile before kissing the blushing boy.

‘How do you want me?’ Calum asked as he was putting lube on his cock, sighing at the feeling because _finally_.

‘Slow.’ Luke mumbled. ‘And hard.’ He added, making Calum close his eyes and groan.

‘I love you, you know that?’ Calum said and kissed Luke, the tip of his cock just touching Luke’s entrance.

‘I love you too.’ Luke said and took a breath, nodding at Calum who with a smile started pushing in.

The feeling was beyond words and Calum could have cum right there because Luke was tight and warm and Calum loved the feeling. 

Luke let out a loud moan that evolved into a small sob when Calum entered him, but he was feeling so full and good that when Calum asked him if he should stop he shook his head.

‘No. Keep going.’ He rasped out, voice laced with pain and Calum felt tears in his eyes because Luke was hurting and he wanted to stop but the warmth around him was so good and he couldn’t. He kept thrusting into Luke, watching the blonds’ mouth as he would moan and whimper at the pain and Calum felt awful.

‘Luke, we need to stop.’ Luke’s eyes widen at that and he looked at Calum as the other boy stilled inside him.

‘You’re hurting. I can’t.’ Calum said started to slide out of Luke but the blue-eyed boy pulled him down and kissed him passionate. 

‘Don’t.’ Luke whispered, leaving feathered kisses all over Calum’s face. ‘It’s ok.’ He said, making Calum relax, his cock still hard inside Luke.

‘Tell me what to do.’ Calum whispered and kissed Luke.

‘Move.’ Luke said and Calum did just that until he hit Luke’s sweet spot, making the blond boy scream at the feeling.

‘I n-need to t-touch s-something.’ Luke whimpered and put his hands on Calum’s back, ready to claw like the last time but Calum slapped his hands away and put them over Luke’s head, holding them down with his left arm.

‘My back still hurts from last time.’ Calum told him with a chuckle and a moan. ‘No touching.’ He added, nodding towards Luke’s throbbing cock and the blue-eyed boy whimpered but nodded.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke whispered and moaned as Calum continued thrusting and hitting his sweet spot every time.

‘Don’t be. I liked it.’ Calum was thrusting deep and forcefully, sounds filling the room and sweat running down their bodies.

‘I’m close Cal.’ Whimpered Luke, arching his back, wanted a little friction but Calum wasn’t giving any, careful with his thrusts, not to touch Luke’s cock. His left arm was still keeping in place Luke’s hands above his head, while his right one was playing with Luke’s nipples once again. 

He saw the look on Luke’s face as he pinched the blond boy’s nipples and he knew that Luke was at the edge. 

‘Can I cum? Please Calum.’ Calum didn’t know why Luke was asking but it turned him on to the point it hurt and he started thrusting even harder inside Luke.

‘Cum for me Lukey.’ Calum whispered and just like that Luke came with a scream, several tears running down his face as Calum continued to thrust, gaining speed, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room as Luke laid there, breathing small and deep breaths when finally Calum came with a scream of his own, filling Luke and then falling on top of the blond boy.

Calum slid out of Luke and cleaned them, before falling down and putting the covers on top of them. They were looking at each other, brown to blue and it was perfect and quiet and they loved it.

‘I love it when you are rough.’ Luke whispered and curled up to Calum and the brown-eyed boy chuckled.

‘And I love you.’ Calum whispered back and kissed Luke’s forehead.

‘I can’t touch my nipples.’ Luke said and Calum gently touched his left one and Luke let out a small wince. 

‘Sorry.’ Calum kissed his cheek and then smiled. ‘Maybe next time you could be on top.’ He said and Luke looked at him shocked.

‘Really?!’ Luke asked and Calum nodded.

‘Yeah, really. If you moan every time I’m on top I want to see what you’ll do to me.’ Calum said and a shudder ran through Luke as he imagined the same sounds that left his mouth leaving Calum’s and thank god he was tired as hell because he could find out right then.

‘Next time.’ Luke smiled and yawned, making Calum yawn as well.

‘We need sleep.’ Calum murmured and Luke nodded against his chest, closing his eyes.

‘I love you.’ The blond boy whispered.

‘I love you more.’ Calum whispered back and the only thing he felt were Luke’s lips turning into a smile against his chest before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter....was somthing else. I hope you guys aren't bored with this story. Stuff will happen soon so please be patient.  
> Happy reading and i'll see you all next week!  
> :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a panic attack.

‘I can’t wait till the moment you get to feel the pain I feel right now.’ Luke groaned as he sat up on the bed, Calum still lying next to him with a small smile playing on his lips.

‘Wow, you sure are cranky in the morning.’ Calum mumbled with a yawn and sat up as well.

‘I’m in pain! I have the right to be cranky.’ Luke said and Calum pulled him to his chest, his cheek on top of blond hair.

‘You wanted hard and without penetration, sweetheart.’ Calum told him sweetly and Luke pushed him away.

‘Don’t call me sweetheart.’ Luke pouted.

‘You are cute when you pout.’ Calum said and Luke rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

‘You are sexy when you roll your eyes.’ Calum whispered, voice suddenly husky and low and he pulled Luke in for a kiss.

‘Calum.’ Luke said between small and heated kisses. ‘We haven’t brushed our teeth yet.’ He gasped as he felt Calum’s tongue pressing against his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

‘I don’t care.’ Calum said back and Lupe opened his mouth to answer but moaned instead when Calum’s tongue found his own and they battled for dominance, even though both boys knew who would win.

‘You are breathtaking when you moan.’ Calum said when they broke their make-out session and the black-haired boy looked at his blue-eyed boyfriend who was blushing.

‘How do you do this to me?’ Luke asked, looking straight at Calum’s eyes. Blue at brown.

‘Do what?’ Calum wondered, his eyes warm and safe, feeling like home and love.

‘Make me feel like that.’ Luke mumbled and hid his face in Calum’s chest.

‘Like what?’ Calum whispered and Luke sighed.

‘You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?’ Luke asked and Calum nodded at him with a small smirk. Luke smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

‘You make me feel loved, like I’m safe and you are my home. No one ever made me feel like that and I’m scared that one day it could go away and I don’t want to lose you because I love you.’ Luke said, his voice low and gentle and full of love, his cheeks red and his blue eyes shining as the sunlight hit them. 

With a breath, Calum leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, then gently on both his cheeks, and then he pecked him on his nose and finally, Calum kissed Luke on the lips, those perfect lips made of magic.

‘When I first met you I fell in love with you and you smiled because you knew.’ Luke whispered and Calum smiled lovingly at him.

‘I smiled at you because you were beautiful and I wanted to get to know you. And then love happened.’ Calum said and before Luke could answer, the door to his bedroom opened and Jack walked in.

‘Breakfast is read-WOW!’ Jack shielded his eyes when his eyes found the bed where Luke and Calum were sitting naked. They were fast enough to pull the covers on top of them to hide their privates but Jack had seen enough.

‘Just come to breakfast when you are ready.’ Jack said, his eyes glued on the floor and he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

‘Seriously?!’ Luke groaned and fell back on the bed, a laughing Calum following his example.

‘Why are you laughing?!’He turned to the still laughing raven boy with a fake angry expression even though even he couldn’t stop the small giggle from escaping his mouth.

‘You have to admit, that was funny.’ Calum said when he calmed down and honestly? Luke had to agree.

‘But now he won’t leave us alone and I’m sure that he’ll tell Ben as well and then my parents and fuck.’ Luke’s eyes widen at the realization. ‘We’re screwed.’ He breathed and Calum chuckled.

‘But they already know that we’re sleeping together.’ Calum reasoned and Luke pouted.

‘But they didn’t know we were sleeping naked!’ Luke said and Calum laughed. Luke starred at his laughing boyfriend as he thought of what he said and then he groaned.

‘Let me rephrase that. Jack just saw us naked. Me, there’s no big deal, I’m his younger brother, but he saw you naked. Are you alright with that?’ Luke asked and Calum pulled him close.

‘It doesn’t bother me. I mean, I know I have a great body so why not let everybody know?’ Calum shrugged and Luke snorted.

‘Now you’re just being cocky.’ Luke whispered in Calum’s chest and the raven boy shivered as Luke’s hot breath hit his skin.

‘We have to go to breakfast.’ Calum said after a few seconds.

‘I don’t want to.’ Luke whined and Calum lifted his chin to look at him in the eyes.

‘We have to go to breakfast and endure all the questions like men.’ Calum told him sternly but with a playful tone.

‘I don’t feel like a man right now.’ Luke muttered but stood up and started to put his clothes on.

‘For me you are a man.’ Calum told him, putting his clothes on as well, and Luke smiled at him. 

With a sigh, the two teenagers started their way towards the kitchen where Luke’s family was sited. 

‘Everyone is here.’ Luke whispered at Calum and the brown-eyed boy nodded eyeing awkwardly at Luke’s family. 

Luke’s father was drinking coffee while talking with Ben and Jack, Luke’s mother was pouring some orange juice and Mary was helping Zoe eat.

‘Uncle Lukey!’ Zoe squealed when she saw him and she left her breakfast and ran to him. With a small laugh he picked her up and hugged her, not daring to look at the other adults.

‘Good morning princess.’ Luke told her and she giggled. He went to put her down but she shook her head.

‘Can Uncle Cal hold me?’ She asked and Luke looked at her confused.

‘Why did you call Cal uncle?’ He asked her as he looked at the other boy who looked equally confused.

‘Uncle Jack said that he saw you two sleeping on the same bed and mum and dad sleep on the same bed and they are married. So, to sleep on the same bed you have to be married and because you are my uncle, now Cal is my uncle too.’ Zoe said shrugging her small shoulders like it was obvious and Luke blushed.

‘Zoe, Lukey and I aren’t married.’ Calum told her gently, a small blush decorating his cheeks.

‘Oh.’ She said and stayed silent for a few seconds. ‘But, you’re going to get married one day, right?’ She asked and the two boys looked at each other blushing furiously now, but thankfully she didn’t wait for an answer. ‘Can I have my hug now?’ She asked looking at Calum and Luke gave her to the raven boy. Calum hugged her and then put her down so she could go back to her breakfast.

‘Good morning boys.’ Liz said like nothing happened and put two plates in front of them as they sat down.

After a few good morning between the family Luke and Calum started eating, the whole kitchen silent as the adults were looking at them.

Having had enough, Luke pushed his now empty plate away from him and looked at each one of them. ‘Can we make it quick, please?’ Luke winced as he moved on the chair, a noise that didn’t go unnoticed by the adults.

‘Last time I didn’t really believe that Calum would be so good in bed for you to wince whenever you sit down, but from what I saw earlier I don’t know if I should congratulate you or feel sorry for you.’ Calum choked on the last piece of his pancake while Luke was looking down embarrassed. Ben was laughing while his father was shaking his head and Liz was scolding Jack. Mary was laughing along with her husband and Zoe was still eating oblivious to the conversation.

‘Thanks?’ Calum said even though it came out as a question and he looked at Luke with a face that screamed help.

‘What a morning.’ Ben breathed when he stopped laughing.

‘I better leave.’ Calum whispered at Luke and the later nodded.

‘Thank you for the breakfast Liz, it was delicious as always.’ Calum said politely, standing up.

‘You’re leaving?’ Liz asked him and Calum nodded.

‘Better go at home or else mum will go crazy.’ He said with a small smile.

‘I’ll walk you out.’ Luke told him standing up as well. They walked to the door and Calum leaned in and pecked Luke on the lips.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Calum told him and Luke nodded, smiling. With a wave Calum left and Luke walked back inside the kitchen.

‘I’ll be in my room if you need me.’ Luke told his family and without waiting for an answer he made his way to his bedroom and with a small wince, sat on the bed.

A few minutes of silence later, the door opened and Ben walked inside with a small smile and sat beside him on the bed.

‘Mum told you to come?’ Luke asked and Ben chuckled.

‘That obvious, huh?’ Ben said and Luke shrugged.

‘So, you and Calum.’ Ben started and Luke groaned.

‘Are you for real?’ Luke wondered and winced as he moved, trying to sit more comfortable.

‘How much it hurt?’ Ben asked, genuinely worried and Luke thought for a while.

‘From one to ten, probably a four.’ Luke said sincerely.

‘If it hurts you then why do you do it?’ Ben asked confused and Luke wanted to laugh.

‘For the same reason you fall in love.’ Luke said and Ben starred at him, even more confused if that was possible and with a sigh Luke handed him a piece of paper.

‘What’s that?’ Ben asked.

‘The song Calum and I wrote. Read it.’ The paper was filled with lyrics and on top of it were four big words. _If you don’t know._

Ben started reading the lyrics, sometimes smiling, sometimes grinning. When he finished he gave the paper back at Luke, who was watching him the entire time trying to understand what his older brother was feeling.

‘I still don’t understand.’ Ben said and Luke chuckled.

‘You fall in love thinking that it will be only fun and warm but no one ever warns you that you will feel pain and you will want to cry and beg for it to be over. You come for the warm feeling inside but if you really want to spent the rest of your life with someone you’ll stay for the cold as well.’ Luke explained and Ben sat silent listening careful.

‘You are wise.’ He finally said and Luke laughed a bitter laugh.

‘I’ve been through a lot and I’ve learnt a lot.’ He said and Ben sighed.

‘Calum really cares about you.’ He said after a while.

‘I know.’ Luke nodded with a small smile and Ben stood up.

‘And I know you care about him as well.’ He said and Luke only smiled bigger.

‘I do.’ With that, Ben left and Luke not knowing what to do, decided to write a song.

Tomorrow came and Luke was already at school talking with Michael and Ashton when he felt two hands holding his waist and he turned around only to come face to face with Calum.

‘Good morning.’ The raven boy whispered and kissed him.

‘Good morning.’ Luke said back and smiled at him.

‘You guys are so cute you’re making me wanna puke.’ Michael said and faked gagged as Ashton laughed.

‘You guys are just jealous.’ Calum told them just as the bell rang. 

‘What do you have now?’ Calum asked the blue-eyes boy who groaned as he remembered.

‘History. And we’re having a pop quiz today.’ He said and Michael gasped from next to him.

‘You have to be shitting me.’ The red-haired boy said with a groan.

‘I’ll try to help you.’ Luke promised him and Michael beamed at him.

‘Thank you, Lukey.’ He said and walked inside the class.

‘I’ll see later.’ Calum kissed him and started his way to P.E along with Ashton.

The tests were already on the desks when they sat down and when they all sat down the teacher told them to start immediately. Thankfully for Luke he had studied for the test so it was easy for him and he was helping Michael along the way. When he was sure that Michael was alright on his own, he stood up and gave his test to the teacher, an old strict lady that seemed to hate her job and everyone around her. She shot him a glare and told him to go back to his seat quietly.

Luke sat back on his seat and started to put his things away when something caught his attention.

There was a folded paper on his desk and Luke glanced at Michael but saw that the other boy was furiously writing so he decided not to bother him. He looked around, trying to see if anyone was acting guilty for putting the paper on his desk but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. So, he decided to read the paper.

 _Friday, 6 in the afternoon. Behind your school. Alone. Be there or else. ~Chris_

He read and immediately, his chest tightened. He knew that Chris wasn’t done with him but he had that small hope that maybe he was. He started breathing heavily and was now sweating too and he knew that his classmates were looking at him but he couldn’t think of anything apart from _no_ and _help_ and _Calum_ . 

He felt two hands on his shoulders and he looked up and saw red, knowing it was Michael trying to get him to calm down but he couldn’t. He knew that he was having a panic attack and he soon felt himself sliding down on the floor, pulling Michael with him. 

‘C-Calum.’ He managed to gasp out. ‘I-I n-need Calum.’ He said and he though he saw Michael nod and then the red-haired boy pulled him to his chest but nothing would work.

A few minutes passed and Luke was starting to feel light headed. He wasn’t breathing properly and Michael couldn’t calm him down. Then Michael’s hands disappeared and Luke let out a whimper but he soon felt a new set of hands around him, softer hands and hands that smelled like Calum, but he still couldn’t calm down.

‘Lukey, I’m here. Relax; you’re going to be alright.’ He knew that Calum was talking to him but he couldn’t concentrate. Tears were running down his face and his chest was on fire. Then he felt soft lips on his own and he stopped breathing. He took it all in and felt himself calming down. 

‘He found me Cal.’ The blue-eyed boy whispered and took the note but the brown-haired boy didn’t care.

‘I don’t care. We’ll find a way. We have the cops on our side.’ The raven boy said and Luke nodded.

‘I want to go away. Go away with you. Please.’ He pleaded and Calum nodded.

‘Me too, Lukey, me too.’ Calum whispered back and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Hope you like it and i'll see you all next week.  
> Happy reading!  
> :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

‘He has to go to the nurse.’ Michael sad to the teacher who was sitting silent, too shocked to say anything while the scene was unfolding in front of her.

‘Yeah, sure.’ She said, voice void of concern like things like that happened all the time and it was making Calum see red.

‘Can you walk Lukey?’ He asked the blue-eyed boy who gave a small nod as an answer to the raven boy.

‘Mikey, can you get his things?’ Calum looked at the green-eyed boy.

‘Of course.’ Michael answered and started packing Luke’s things.

‘Ash, can you please go back to P.E and tell the teacher what happened?’ Calum pleaded because clearly the curly-haired boy didn’t want to leave them. 

With a defeated sigh, Ashton nodded. ‘Just text me later, alright?’ He said and Calum nodded, sending him a grateful smile.

Luke was still silent, clinging at Calum, not caring that what happened will be the school’s gossip for the next week. His face was wet and his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, a small one would escape and run down his face from time to time.

‘Please Lukey, stop crying.’ Calum whispered at him and Luke felt bad because he was acting like a baby.

They were outside the class now and the fact that Luke was alone with Calum should help the blond boy calm down, but it didn’t make much difference.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke whispered back and a few tears escaped his eyes that Calum kissed away.

‘Here’s his bag.’ Michael said from next to them and gave the bag to Calum who put it around his shoulders.

‘Can you tell Ash to take my things as well?’ The raven-boy asked and Michael nodded.

‘Get well soon Lukey.’ Michael said and patted the blond boy softly on the shoulder. When Luke didn’t reply, Michael sent a sad smile at Calum and returned to class.

~!~

Luke was excused for the rest of the day and Calum was told to walk him home and then we was to come back to school, but he wasn’t going to do that.

Luke was silent, head bowed down, hand in Calum’s hand, without really holding. The other boy had both of their bags on his shoulders, trying to find something to say; to make the blond boy understand that he had nothing to worry about and that things would be alright. Calum would never let anything hurt him, he would protect him and he shouldn’t be ashamed of what happened back in school.

They were walking in silence, Calum desperately trying to find something to say and Luke ignoring everything and everyone, his hand still lifeless in Calum’s bigger one.

Calum cleared his throat and tighten his hold on Luke’s hand making the blue-eyed boy avert his eyes from the road and look at Calum’s eyes instead. Blue at brown.

‘You know I love you, right?’ Calum told him and Luke gave the faintest of smiles.

‘I know.’ Luke muttered back and Calum sighed. Yes, Luke was talking and that was good, but Calum hated that voice. There was no color and no life in the sound; it was like Luke wasn’t even talking, like it wasn’t his voice that came out of his mouth. And Calum wanted to cry. Because even though Luke was here now, he missed him terribly. He missed his smile, his laugh, his voice. He missed alive Luke.

‘You want to go to the park?’ Calum proposed but Luke shook his head.

‘I just want to go home right now.’ He said and Calum nodded, tightening his hold on Luke’s hand.

Luke might act like he was fine, smiling and talking whenever he was supposed to, but Calum knew better. He could see behind that smile, wince at the memories he knew Luke was having right now and the only thing he wanted was to kiss the pain away, make Luke feel good however he could.

They kept on walking towards Luke’s house, without talking, hands still together, even though only Calum was holding. The silence was loud and Calum was on the edge of screaming. He wanted to hear something else apart from the sounds of the passing cars and the singing birds. He wanted to hear Luke speak, sigh, sing, moan, groan, something, anything. 

They finally reached Luke’s house and Calum let out a small breath relief. They entered the house and the first thing they saw was Jack, sitting in the kitchen, a laptop in front of him, typing furiously. 

‘What happened?’ Jack asked alarmed when he saw the two teenage boys.

Luke let out an annoyed sigh and ran his hand through his hair, making them messy. ‘I’ll tell you later. I just want to go to my room.’ He answered and started walking towards his bedroom. Jack sent a helpless look at Calum who shrugged and mouthed Chris at him. Jack let out a sigh of his own- Calum saw that they did that a lot, and nodded at him.

Calum followed Luke into his room and placed the two bags by the door.

Luke took of his clothes, leaving only his underwear on and lied on his bed. Calum followed his example and lied beside him, both boys starring at the ceiling. Then, Luke turned at Calum.

‘Why are you here?’ He asked and the brown-eyed boy’s face filled with confusion.

‘Don’t you want me here?’ He asked slightly hurt at the question.

‘No, I want you here. But why do you stay?’ Luke starred at Calum’s eyes. Blue at brown.

‘Why wouldn’t I stay?’ Calum wondered and Luke sighed once again.

‘Because I’m a mess.’ Luke answered and Calum looked at his face before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed his nose, then both his cheeks and finally those perfect pink lips. He played with his lip-ring for a while making Luke shudder and then he pulled away.

‘You are a mess, but you are my mess.’ Calum said and Luke chuckled, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

‘That was very cheesy.’ Luke whispered and cuddled to Calum’s bare chest. Calum smiled at the blond boy but the sobered.

‘You are not a mess. You just had bad things happen to you. But nothing lasts forever. It will pass and in the end I will still be with you.’ Calum told him and he could feel Luke’s smile against his chest.

‘How are you even real?’ Luke mumbled and Calum lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes. Brown at blue.

In reality, Calum didn’t have an answer for that. If he wanted to be realistic then his parents would be the answer. If he wanted to be religious then he would answer with the word God. But Calum was neither a realistic nor religious. He was in love and being in love didn’t answer questions. It made you ask questions. Calum didn’t have an answer for that, so he did the next best thing he could think off. He kissed Luke.

For once again in his life, Calum found himself on top of Luke kissing him, making the blond boy sigh and moan at the feeling of warmth and love coming from him.  
Luke sensed that Calum was starting to kiss lower and lower, leaving hickeys all over and it felt good but Luke didn’t want that now.

‘Calum.’ Luke groaned as he could feel another red bruise forming. ‘Stop.’ At the word Calum stopped and pecked the blue-eyed boy on the lips before lying beside him once again.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Calum asked concerned and Luke shook his head with a small smile.

‘No.’ He answered. ‘I just don’t want that now.’ He said honestly and Calum nodded.

‘What do you want then?’ Calum asked and Luke smiled and real smile that lightened the whole room and made him feel warm inside.

‘I want to cuddle and sleep and wake up with you beside me.’ Luke said and Calum smiled before pulling him close to his chest.

‘You know I love you, right?’Calum asked and Luke smiled.

‘I know.’ Luke said. ‘And I love you too.’ He added before closing his eyes and falling asleep, Calum following suit a few seconds later.

~!~  
‘So, you just found the note on your desk?’ Daryl Clifford asked and Luke nodded. 

It was 6 in the afternoon and Luke’s whole family was gathered in their living room along with Calum, Michael, Ashton and Michael’s father. Mary had left with Zoe earlier as the young girl didn’t understand what was happening. Ben had promised his wife that he would tell her everything that happened at home and with a tight hug the woman left.

‘And you didn’t see anyone acting suspicious or anything?’ He continued asking and Luke continued nodding.

‘What do you think?’ Andrew looked at the other man who put the note down and shrugged.

‘There are many possibilities. It could be anyone. The note could not even be for Luke, but I don’t bet on that. According to all the other e-mails and what-not’s you got from Chris, there is a high chance he is the one behind this.’ Daryl said and Luke let out a sigh. 

‘What do we do then?’ Liz asked, sending concerned glances at her younger son every now and then, making Luke sick.

‘He wants me there. I’ll go there, alone.’ All heads turned to Luke as he uttered those words and everyone was silent. Then, Calum erupted.

‘No! I won’t let you go there alone! He is dangerous. I let him hurt you once; I am not letting him hurt you twice.’ Calum said loudly and Ben sent a knowing look at Jack. 

‘You didn’t even know me back then.’ Luke mumbled, but Calum shook his head.

‘I don’t care.’ The brown-haired boy said. ‘I won’t let you go there alone.’ He said firmly.

‘Nobody said that he was going alone.’ Daryl said with a small smile.

‘I know that smile. You have a plan.’ Michael said eyeing his father suspiciously.

‘Of course I have a plan!’ His father said with a fake offended face. ‘Chris will be waiting Luke to go alone and alone Luke is what he’ll get.’ When Calum opened his mouth to speak Daryl continued. ‘What he will not know is that Luke will have a chip on him and we will be a few feet away ready to strike.’ He finished and stayed silent, letting the others think of his plan.

Calum knew that the plan was good, _it could work._ he kept thinking. ‘I still don’t like the idea of him going alone.’ He muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

‘Calum, it’s not like Luke can’t take care of himself.’ Ashton pointed out and Calum already knew that. It was just easier to take care of Luke.

‘I’m just afraid something will go wrong.’ Calum admitted and Liz looked at him with such kind eyes that made the raven boy blush and look away.

‘I know my son, Calum and I’m sure you know him well as well. Everything will go just as plan.’ She said and sent a look at Daryl who quickly nodded.

‘Of course. My men know what to do.’ He said and Calum was convinced, but there was this small part inside him that continued to scream that everyone could go wrong and he could lose Luke. 

‘If you don’t have any questions I have to go to the station to talk to my men and plan this thing out.’ Daryl said and when the others nodded he stood up.

‘Thank you for your help. It really means a lot.’ Andrew told him sincerely and the other man shrugged.

‘It’s my job after all.’ He said and with a last nod towards the other people in the room he left.

‘What now?’ Luke asked and the others chuckled.

‘I have to go back to Mary and explain the situation to her.’ Ben said.

‘We’ll probably go along to fill in some things.’ Liz said gesturing to Andrew as well.

‘I’ll stay here.’ Jack shrugged.

‘I have to go babysit my siblings once again.’ Ashton said with a sigh. ‘Calum your bag is in the kitchen.’ He added and the brown-eyed boy nodded with a grateful smile.

‘I promised my mum that I would help her with the groceries.’ Michael said.

‘Can’t you say that you forgot?’ Luke wondered and Michael quickly shook his head.

‘She’s scary when she’s mad.’ He said with a shudder and the others laughed.

‘Please tell me you don’t have to go somewhere.’ Luke turned to Calum and the other boy shook his head with a small smile.

‘I’m all yours.’ He whispered and the blue-eyed boy blushed.

‘Should I listen to music again?’ Jack joked and Luke flipped him off.

The others left, leaving Jack, Luke and Calum alone yet again.

‘We’ll be in my room.’ Luke said and stood up, pulling Calum along.

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’ Jack called after them as they were already outside Luke’s room.

‘We have already done that!’ Calum said back and they laughed as they heard Jack groaning.

They sat on Luke’s bed, side by side, neither boy talking, neither boy knowing what to say.

‘How are you feeling?’ Calum asked and Luke shrugged.

‘M’fine.’ Luke mumbled and Calum sighed and pulled Luke closer.

‘Tell me the truth.’ He whispered and the blond boy looked at his eyes and then on the floor.

‘I’m scared.’ He admitted in a small voice that made Calum’s heart hurt.

‘It’s okay to be scared.’ Calum said and Luke sniffed. ‘I’m terrified right now.’ He added.

‘I’m tired of being scared.’ Luke said and a few tears escaped his eyes.

Calum smiled at him, kissing the tears away and then he stood up.

‘What are you doing?’ Luke asked as Calum took his acoustic guitar and sat next to him once again.

Instead of giving an answer, Calum started singing.

 _‘What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down. What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright._ ’ Calum sang, his voice soft and full of love that made Luke’s breath hitch and more tears ran down his face which Calum didn’t bother whipping away.

' _My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind._ ' Luke chuckled at that because it was the truth.

' _Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me; I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you._ ' Maybe it was the song, or maybe it was Calum’s voice because more tears found their way down Luke’s face and he didn’t do anything to take them away. They were the proof that Luke’s was feeling, that he wasn’t empty and he liked feeling. Feeling love, warm and fuzzy inside. 

' _How many times do I have to tell you, even when you cry you’re beautiful too. The world is beating you down; I’m around through every mood. You’re my downfall, you’re my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can’t stop singing; it’s ringing, in my head for you._ Calum put all of his feelings in those lyrics and a lone tear escaped his left eye, running free down his cheek and wetting his shirt. He took a deep breath and sang the chorus again. 

' _Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me; I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you._ ' Luke was crying at the amount of love that was coming from the other boy and he didn’t know how to stop, he didn’t know if he could stop. 

' _Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts. Risking in all, though it’s hard._ ' Their relationship is hard and they both know it, but they can and they **will** make it work. 

' _Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me; I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you._ ' Calum sang the verse for one last time before putting the guitar down on the floor and then he looked at Luke. 

The other boy had a smile on his face, both cheeks wet from still running tears and the brown-eyed boy pulled him in for a bone-crashing hug that made them lose their steadiness and they found themselves on the floor, Calum on top of the blond boy, both smiling big. 

‘I love you.’ Luke said, eyes glassy and cheeks a faint shade of pink that Calum pecked. 

‘I love you more.’ Calum said and kissed him lips, then his jaw and then down his neck, before going back to kiss his lips. 

‘Impossible.’ Luke whispered and Calum smiled. 

‘Everything will be fine.’ The raven boy said and Luke let out a small sigh. 

‘And then we can go away.’ He said. 

‘And then we can go away.’ Calum repeated and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and just so you know this story is sadly coming to an end. There are probably 3-4 more chapters if all goes well, but don't you worry i have many ideas for more Cake stories!  
> Happy reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!  
> Warning about smut and overstimulation.

The dreaded day had cone and Luke was on the edge of a panic attack. They were at school and fortunately for him it was last period and it was a free one as well. Calum and him were at the back of the school, under the big tree, just sitting, without talking, enjoying the so needed silence.

‘I’m scared.’ Luke said, turning to Calum and the raven boy gave him a small smile, pulling him close, his cheek on top of blond hair.

‘Believe me; I’m terrified.’ Calum told him and felt the blue-eyed boy sigh.

‘I just want to go away for a while.’ Luke muttered.

‘We will. Spring break is only a few weeks away.’ Calum said and kissed Luke’s forehead.

‘Where do you want to go?’ Luke asked and Calum thought for a while before concluding to the right answer.

‘Wherever you are.’ He answered and Luke chuckled, a faint blush decorating his cheeks.

‘Stop with the cheesiness.’ He whined, making the other boy laugh.

‘Really though, everywhere is fine, but if I had to choose I’ll say a nice road trip, stopping at motels at night, just spending time with you.’ Calum said and Luke hummed in agreement.

‘I’d like that.’ The blond boy turned towards the brown-eyed one and kissed him on the lips.

‘Just a few more weeks.’ Calum whispered before giving Luke a proper kiss, making the other boy shudder, wanting more but knowing that everything was limited.

‘I’m nervous, you know.’ Calum said, breaking the kiss, making Luke pout.

‘Nervous about what?’ Luke questioned and the raven boy looked everywhere except the blonde’s face, a blush spreading on his face.

‘I won’t make fun of you, Cal. You know I won’t. You can tell me.’ Luke said and Calum let out a sigh before finally looking the other boy in the eyes.

‘It’s just that..’ Calum shook his head to clear his thoughts. ‘Remember when I told you I want to try being the bottom for once?’ Calum asked and Luke understood.

‘If you don’t want to do it then we won’t. Being with you is enough for me.’ Luke told him gently and Calum shook his head with a small smile.

‘No, I want to do it. I know it hurts but from what I gathered it feels good after a while.’ Calum said and Luke blushed.

‘If it makes you feel better, I’ve never been on top.’ Luke whispered and Calum laughed before kissing him.

‘It does.’ He said and let out a content sigh.

Stolen kisses followed by shy smiles, blushing cheeks accompanied by bright eyes were all chased away as a running red-head boy approached them.

‘There you guys are!’ Michael panted at them.

‘Is something wrong?’ Calum wondered alarmed but sighed in relief when Michael shook his head.

‘Nothing’s wrong. My dad is here to take you guys to the station, talk about the plan and stuff.’ The green-eyed boy said and the other two boys nodded, clearly nervous but masking it well.

‘We should go then.’ Luke said, standing up, pulling Calum with him.

‘I’ll see you guys later this afternoon.’ Michael told them with a smile and left.

It might have been intentional or maybe it wasn’t but the way Michael had said those few words made Luke believe that yes, he will be seeing Michael later this afternoon.

The ride to the police station was filled with silence, Luke and Calum’s breaths the only thing heard. The raven boy gave a small smile to the blue-eyed one and took his hand in his.

‘Everything will be fine.’ Calum whispered, kissing Luke’s cheek, making the other boy blush and smile, both teenagers oblivious to the small smiles and looks they were receiving from the policeman in front of them.

‘We’re here.’ Daryl said and the two boys glanced at each other before going inside the police station.

‘Those are Harris and Evans. They will be helping us this afternoon.’ He introduced them and they shook hands before engaging themselves in some small talk to ease their nerves.

‘No need to be nervous. We’ve done this thing many times.’ Evans said and Luke nodded, relaxing a little.

‘So what’s the plan?’ Calum wondered and Harris turned to him.

‘Well, Luke here will have this hearing aid in his ear so he can hear us but he’ll also have this chip under his clothes so we can hear him.’ He said and showed him the two devices.

‘And Chris won’t notice?’ Calum asked nervous and the two policemen chuckled.

‘If he does,’ Harris started. ‘We’ll be a few feet behind them, inside a van, ready to interfere.’ He finished and Calum let out a small sigh.

‘It’s very unlikely that he does notice so there’s nothing to worry about.’ Evans added.

‘Just remember that we won’t have an image so you’ll be our ears and eyes.’ He turned to Luke who nodded with a shaky breath.

Calum, seeing that Luke was extremely nervous took his hand in his and turned to the two policemen.

‘Can you excuse us for a couple minutes?’ He asked and they nodded before going to the other room, leaving them alone.

Calum turned and looked Luke in the eyes. Brown to blue. ‘You know you don’t have to be afraid.’ He whispered and Luke sighed.

‘What if something goes wrong?’ Luke muttered and Calum kissed his nose.

‘Let me be the one to do the worrying. You have to be relaxed so Chris won’t suspect anything.’ Calum told him and Luke nodded.

‘Promise me that you’ll spend the night with me.’ Luke whispered and Calum nodded with a shudder.

‘You want to-‘‘Yes, but I want you to do it.’ Luke cut him, his voice low and soft. ‘I’m not ready to me on top.’ Luke added and Calum gave him a small smile.

‘Ready to start?’ Calum asked and Luke let out a small smile before nodding bravely.

‘We’re ready when you are ready.’ Daryl told them when he saw them and the two teenage boys nodded.

‘We’re ready.’ Luke said.

‘Great. We should go to the school to get everything ready. We have two hours ahead of us and that’s plenty of time for us to get ready.’ Evans said and they nodded.

Time was running agonizing slow for Luke and Calum. They had gone over the plan numerous times and they knew it by heart. If something was wrong then Luke was going to scream and Evans and Harris would go and save him. Everything was like a movie and it should be thrilling for both boys but it had their stomachs in a twist.  
It was 5:30 and it was time.

‘It’s time.’ Daryl said and Luke let out a breath, accompanied by a whimper that only Calum heard.

‘You’ll be fine.’ Calum managed to say with a small smile even though his brain was screaming at him to _hold_ and _protect_.

‘Remember not to glance towards the van at any costs. If something goes wrong you scream and we come.’ Harris reminded him while Evans was helping him place the devices at the right places.

‘I’m ready.’ Luke said and gave Calum a peck on the lips before exciting the van. The plan was for Luke to wonder around for a while, test that everything was working, meet Chris and when the time was right Evans and Harris would arrest him.

‘Luke, can you hear us?’ Daryl asked.

 _‘Yes.’_

‘What do you see around you?’ Harris asked.

 _‘No one’s around. I’m kind of nervous. Am I supposed to be all alone?’_ Calum could hear the panic in the blonde’s voice and he shut his eyes tightly before letting out a small sigh escape his lips.

‘It’s still early Lukey. Stay relaxed and just think about tonight, okay?’ Calum proposed and heard Luke sigh.

 _‘Okay.’_ Luke said and Calum let out a small smile.

 _He’s here._ Luke said after several minutes and the three policemen sat up straighter.

‘Remember to stay calm and relaxed.’ Daryl told him.

‘I love you.’ Calum said, not caring that there were three more people next to him. The only thing that mattered was that Luke whispered it back.

 **‘Hey Luke.’** A different voice, that ran shivers down Calum’s spine, said and they knew that it was Chris.

 _‘Chris’_ Luke’s voice broke and Calum was on the edge of running out of the van if not for the strong hand on his shoulder by Daryl.

 **‘You grew up since the last time I saw you.’** There was a chuckle that made Calum’s blood boil.

 _‘What do you want?’_ Luke asked, his voice still and Calum’s heart broke because he knew that Luke had memories running through his mind right now and it was overwhelming even for him.

 **‘Isn’t it obvious? You. I want to take you like the last time I did. I want to hear you scream my name like you did all those months ago. I want you to be my little bitch.’** The grip on Calum’s shoulder tightened as if Daryl knew the thoughts running through his mind.

‘We’ve heard enough. It’s time to go.’ Evans said to Harris and the two policemen climbed out of the van. The next few seconds went like a blur for Calum. The next thing he knew was that he was hugging Luke and now he was kissing Luke because everything was alright and Chris would go to trial. _**Luke was alright.** _

~!~  
Luke and Calum were on Luke’s bed, just lying down, enjoying the silence and the warmth they provided each other. They had celebrated earlier this afternoon and now Luke’s family was at Ben’s house to give the two teenage boys some privacy.

‘I love you.’ Calum said and with a swift of his body, climbed on top of the blue-eyed boy making him sigh contently.

‘I love you too. So much.’ Luke said back and groaned as Calum started kissing his neck, sucking now and then, leaving angry red bruises that would stay there for days.

‘Mine.’ Calum whispered and licked over a forming bruise that had Luke arching his back.

‘Yours.’ The blond boy whispered back. Calum sat up and took his shirt off, sighing at the light breeze and then helped Luke out of his own shirt.

‘I want to try something.’ Calum said and kissed Luke’s forehead. A few seconds passed and the two boys were already naked and hard, clinging at each other, desperate for some friction.

‘What?’ Luke moaned as his cock touched Calum’s one, making his eyes roll back.

‘I want to over stimulate you.’ Calum whispered right on Luke’s ear, making the blue-eyed boy whimper at the feeling of hot breath hitting his skin.

Calum’s right hand closed around Luke’s cock, his left hand tracing his chest, playing with his nipples, and he started moving his hand, slowly, up and down, Luke moaning beneath him.

‘Faster, Calum.’ Luke moaned and Calum obliged, moving his hand faster, embarrassing sounds filling the room but neither boy cared. 

Calum was moving his hand, his thumb brushing over the top of Luke’s cock making the other boy cry out and arch his back, wanting more and knowing that more was to come.

‘I’m close, Cal.’ Luke whispered and Calum only sped up his movements in response, his grip almost painfully tight on Luke’s cock.

He loved watching Luke cum. For Calum it was the most beautiful thing in the world. They way his eyes would close shut and his mouth would open wide, sobs and moans escaping freely, tears running down his face. It made Calum fall in love with him even more and he loved every second of it.

With a last move of his hand, Luke came with a scream and a single tear ran down his face that Calum kissed away.

‘You’re still hard.’ Luke whispered, coming down from his high as Calum shucked another hickey on his collarbone.

Calum removed his hand from around Luke’s cock; his fingers coated with the blonde’s cum and put two fingers in front of Luke’s mouth.

‘Suck.’ Calum ordered and Luke did as he was told. He opened his mouth and took both fingers in, sucking and licking, half closed eyes staring at Calum’s lust blown ones. 

‘You’re going to cum by my fingers and then by my cock, got that?’ Calum said and Luke moaned around his fingers, his eyes falling shut, letting Calum take complete control over him.

‘That’s enough.’ Calum said after a few minutes and he took his fingers out of Luke’s mouth, a thick line of saliva connecting Luke’s lips with his fingertips.

He guided his fingers towards Luke’s opening and pushed in, slowly and then gaining speed as Luke moaned at the fullness.

‘I love making you cum.’ Calum whispered filthily, eyed looking hungrily at Luke’s body as the other boy was breathing heavily, his cock already hard once again. 

Luke let out a scream when Calum hit his prostate and Calum smirked, curling his fingers inside Luke, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers making Luke cry out.

‘F-fuck C-Cal, I’m close.’ Luke panted, his eyes closed, his fists holding tightly on the covers.

‘You’re such a good boy for me Lukey. Cum for me.’ Calum whispered at him and Luke did just that with a sob and shudder, cum coming out of his cock- less than the last time, hitting him on the chin and making a mess on his tummy.

‘I can’t do another round Cal. It hurts.’ Luke whispered but the only thing Calum did was shake his head.

‘You know you can Luke.’ He said and Luke let out a whimper as Calum guided his throbbing cock towards his opening and then went all the way in with just one thrust, both boys moaning at the feeling, Calum at the final relief and Luke at the oversensitivity.

Luke didn’t know how it was possible but his cock was once again hard, even though he knew that this orgasm would be a dry one and maybe one of the most painful ones as well.

‘You feel so good Lukey.’ Calum moaned at the warmth and angled his hips to hit Luke’s sweet spot making the blue-eyed boy whimper and moan.

‘I can’t take it more Cal.’ Luke said, his eyes closed, small breaths coming out of his mouth, accompanied by moans and groans. ‘I need to cum. Please.’ He said, his hips stilling at the overwhelming feeling.

‘You can cum, Lukey.’ Calum said and Luke did for the third time this evening, his mouth falling open, no sound coming out of it as tears ran down his face because it hurt but it also felt so good.

Calum continued thrusting inside him, close to his own orgasm as well; overwhelmed by today’s events and the things he was feeling right now that it didn’t take long before he too came inside Luke with a moan of his own.

He slowly slipped out of Luke and picked up a shirt to clean them, but when he touched Luke’s entrance the other boy winced and shook his head taking the shirt from him.

‘It hurts too much right now. Do it later.’ He said and Calum gave him a small smile before nodding and placing the shirt by their feet for future use. He then laid next to Luke, the other boy cuddling to his chest.

‘I knew you could take it.’ Calum whispered at Luke’s ear making the blond boy shudder.

‘I want to try it again sometime.’ Luke admitted with a small blush and Calum smiled, nosing his shoulder.

‘You are perfect, you know that?’ Calum told him.

‘I’m really not.’ Luke muttered and Calum hummed in disagreement.

‘I will keep telling you how perfect you are till the moment you believe me because right now I’m in love with the most gorgeous person alive and I have no idea how I managed to do that.’ Calum said and Luke turned to him.

‘I love you. I really do.’ Luke said starring at Calum’s eyes. Blue at brown.

‘I love you too. And I will keep telling you till the moment I can’t.’ Calum whispered and kissed him soft on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you remember from the last chapter this chapter only has 2 chapters left. But i have already an idea for a new cake story that i hope you'll be excited for!  
> Happy reading! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! it contains smut so yeah. You know what to do.

_‘A huge shock to the Australian people today as a trial took place early this morning. 18 year old Chris Anderson got sentenced for 20 years for the rape and abuse of his old classmate Luke Hemmings.’_ The news lady said, her face showing anger and pity.

_‘Totally an unbelievable act Erin.’_ Said the interviewer. _‘Calum Hood, boyfriend of Luke Hemmings was by his side throughout the trial. Both family and friends were there, supporting Luke…’_ The interviewer said and the news lady, Erin, thanked her.

_‘What shocked people the most was that Anderson knew what he was doing, resulting to the-‘_ Luke closed the television with a sigh and fell back on Calum’s chest.

‘It’s over now.’ Calum told him and Luke nodded and turned to him.

‘I want to go away now.’ He muttered, making the raven boy chuckle before kissing him.

‘We will. As for today, it’s spring day. I’ll take my father’s car and pack and then we’ll be alone for two weeks, just driving.’ Calum whispered, making Luke blush and smile.

‘Alone together.’ Luke said and Calum rolled his eyes.

‘Fall out Boy?’ The raven boy wondered and Luke shrugged his shoulders.

‘Not exactly my style but they do have some great songs.’ Luke answered and Calum nodded agreeing.

~!~

‘Why do you always kiss me at the stop signs?’ Luke asked, a small blush decorating his cheeks as Calum continued to drive. The raven boy gave him a small smile, his brown eyes shining as the city lights shone on them. He didn’t answer till the moment they stopped at the next red light and Luke rolled his eyes.

‘We keep hitting every red light as well.’ The blond-boy added and finally Calum looked at him.

‘I thought of some lyrics last night.’ Calum answered.

‘About driving?’ Luke asked confused, making the brown-eyed boy chuckle.

‘Not exactly.’ He answered and continued driving as the red light turned green.

‘Did you think of a melody as well?’ The blue-eyed boy wondered and Calum nodded.

‘Sing it to me.’ Luke said and Calum glanced at him, a smile playing on his lips as he opened his mouth letting his voice through, a voice that made Luke thankful he was sitting down because it made him weak on his knees.

_**‘Hitting every red light. Kissing at the stop signs darling. Green Day’s on the radio. And everything’s alright. Now we’re turning up the headlights darling. We’re just taking it slow. Taking the long way home.’** _ Calum sang, his voice soft like he was embarrassed, but Luke knew better.

‘That was amazing. One problem though.’ Luke said making Calum raise his eyebrow at him. ‘Green Day’s not on the radio.’ He said with a smirk and Calum laughed before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

‘Stop sign.’ He whispered, his lips a centimeter apart from Luke’s, making the blond boy shudder.

Calum continued driving, continued kissing Luke at all the stop signs, they continued hitting every red light. They were taking the long way, going anywhere and everywhere, just the two of them, because everything was alright, everything **is** alright and they were together and they were in love.

‘We are alone together.’ Calum said before leaning in to give Luke another kiss as they stopped at the stop sign.

‘And everything’s alright.’ Luke softly sang with a smile on his face, his blue eyes becoming even bluer-if that was possible, as the sun was slowing dying, giving the moon the chance to breathe.

‘Now we’re turning up the headlights darling.’ Calum sang the next lyric, looking straight at Luke, grinning as the blond boy blushed.

‘Why are you blushing?’ Calum asked and Luke only blushed harder in response.

‘You called me darling.’ Luke muttered and Calum smiled at him.

‘Well you are. I’m only saying the truth. Not my fault you were in my mind when I thought of the lyrics.’ Calum said, making Luke roll his eyes.

‘You are very cheesy lately.’ Luke told him and Calum laughed, a sound that made Luke grin before laughing himself.

‘There’s a hotel a few minutes away. Do you want to stop there for the night?’ Calum proposed and Luke nodded with a small shrug.

After a while they got to the hotel and Calum parked the car. The two boys excited the car and took their bags before going inside the hotel.

‘How can I help you?’ A lady at her mid-forties asked them with a big smile.

‘We’d like a room for the night.’ Calum told her politely and the lady nodded before typing on her computer.

‘So, the room includes two beds, a bathroom,’ The lady was cut by Calum who had a small blush on his face.

‘Can you give us a room with one bed?’ He asked her somewhat embarrassed. The lady opened her mouth to speak but closed it, a deep blush decorating her face.

‘I’m sorry! I had to ask. I mean I thought you were just friends. ‘She was rambling but she shook her head and composed herself before nodding and typing on the computer once again.

‘Your room is 15B at the second floor. It includes a king size bed, a bathroom, a sofa and a TV set. The whole second floor is empty tonight so you’ll have it all for yourself.’ She winked at them and the two boys blushed.

‘Thank you.’ Luke muttered and she gave them their keys.

‘Here are your keys. The total is 40$ but if you want dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow morning then it goes up to 50$’ She said and Calum looked at Luke who nodded before giving her the 50 bugs.

‘Dinner will be served from 8 till 10 o’clock.’ She told them and the two boys nodded and thanked her before picking up their bags and walking towards their room.

‘Stairs or elevator?’ Calum asked and Luke shrugged.

‘Elevator I guess.’ The blond boy said and Calum smiled at him before pressing the bottom to call it.

Two minutes later they were standing outside their room and Luke opened the door, both boys entering the room, Calum closing the door behind them.

The room was just like the lady had described it. One king size bed, a comfortable looking sofa, a TV set and a door that clearly led to the bathroom.

‘Do you want to have a bath and then go eat?’ Calum asked, placing their bags by the bed.

‘Only if you join me.’ Luke answered, shocking Calum and himself at the words that came out of his mouth. Something shined at Calum’s eyes as he closed the distance between them and kissed Luke.

With long steps the two boys found themselves inside the bathroom, taking each other’s clothes off like they were offending them. Then, Calum let the water run before going under the now warm spray of water, smirking at Luke, knowing that even the simplest thing like taking a shower had such an impact on the blond boy.

‘You’re the devil.’ Luke pouted at him, a blush spreading down his torso as he was already semi-hard.

‘You love it.’ Calum winked at him and Luke rolled his eyes before joining him under the water.

‘That I do.’ Luke whispered and kissed the raven boy on the lips. He then started kissing his cheeks, his chin, before travelling down to suck on the wet neck, licking the small drops of water, enjoying the small gasps that were leaving Calum’s parted lips.

‘You’re too good at this.’ Calum whimpered, feeling Luke’s full erection pressing against his thigh.

‘I want to touch you.’ Luke whispered against his lips and smiled as Calum nodded almost immediately.

Slowly, almost reluctant he closed his hand around Calum’s cock and the other boy thrust forward, a curse leaving his mouth.

Calum’s head hit the wall behind him, the water falling on both of them, as Luke started moving his hand slowly, torturing, and smiling against Calum’s skin at the sounds he was receiving.

‘F-Faster Lukey.’ Calum moaned as Luke brushed his thumb over the slip on his cock. His left hand found its way up Luke’s thigh, making the blue-eyed boy shudder at the feeling of warm and wet fingers along his skin, and then Calum closed his hand around Luke’s cock just like the other boy.

‘Fuck.’ Luke whispered, letting his head fall down on Calum’s shoulder as the other boy started moving his hand, faster with every passing second, making Luke see stars.

Luke realized that he had stopped moving his hand and he tighten his hold on Calum’s cock, making the other boy moan.

Luke liked pleasuring Calum. He knew that the other boy needed it just as much as he needed it. He loved the sounds that were coming out of Calum’s mouth, he loved that he knew that he was the reason why those sounds excised in the first place. He loved the small sighs, the small groans and the torturing low moans that promised for more, that spoke love, spoke a language that only they knew, only they understood and it was what they needed, what they wanted. It was perfect.

‘I’m close Lukey.’ He felt Calum’s breath against his neck and he nodded because he knew. He was close too. He sped up his movements in return, moaning as Calum did the same.

The water continued to run down on them and the two boys continued moving their hands up and down, pleasuring each other, kissing each other, whispering sweet nothings at each other’s ears as they were slowly reaching their release. Luke came first with a moan that drowned itself in Calum’s mouth and a second later Calum hit his own release moaning Luke’s name.

After they came down from their high they quickly washed themselves knowing that it was time for dinner.

They dressed up and Calum took one of the two keys with him as they walked down the stairs and towards the restaurant area. The lady that greeted them earlier was there and smiled at them when she saw them.

‘Everything’s alright with your room?’ She asked them and they nodded.

‘I’m glad. There is a nice forest behind the hotel if you want to explore tomorrow before leaving.’ She told them and Calum looked at Luke who nodded excited.

‘We sure will. Thank you.’ Calum said and she waved them off politely.

After the two boys ate and hang out at the lobby for a while they walked back to their room to rest. 

 

~!~

 

The forest was dark, even though it was day. Tall, green trees were hiding the sunlight coming down from the sky. The air was moist and the ground was wet, but both boys loved that. There was the smell of mud, leaves and water that made them breath in, making them feel alive. Fallen branches and sharp rocks were blocking their path, making their way difficult, tiring and sweaty but neither boy said anything about that. 

They both loved the challenge, the difficulty of something as easy as a walk through a forest. Challenge was the word to describe them, describe their relationship. Challenge and passion. They were passionate about the challenge but, sometimes, it made them challenge their passion. 

But knowing that they could help each other on their feet as one of them would slip on the mud coated rocks, hold each other’s hands, smile at the smiles on their faces, kiss each other on the lips, made them realize that maybe the challenge was worth it, because nothing lasts forever and they would do anything for it to last forever.

Nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same. It sounded both beautiful and heartbreaking. But it was also true. Nothing good or bad lasts forever. Nothing good or bad stays the same. It could all change in a blink of an eye. They knew that. They both have experienced that. And they both knew that it hurt. They both have experienced pain, one more than the other but it was pain all the same.

But, sometimes, pain evolves into pleasure, something that they had experienced together. And, sometimes, pleasure comes with tears of pain, but they don’t care anymore, they just don’t. They had made peace with the fact that sometimes to get pleasure you have to get pain first.

But the thing was that both the raven boy and the blue-eyed boy liked the pain. Sometimes, it made them wonder why they liked pain, but it just grew on them. They realized that they didn’t like pain itself, they just liked that feeling of knowing that they could feel something, knowing that they were here, here and alive, breathing, holding hands, kissing. They were here and they were alone, but they were alone together.

 

~!~

It was their last night together, their last night in paradise as Luke liked to call it. In these past two weeks they learnt things about each other, they remembered things, they memorized things.

‘I think we should go to the hotel we went the first day.’ Calum proposed as they were driving. ‘Give this road-trip a nice closure, don’t you think?’

Luke nodded with a smile on his face. ‘That sounds nice.’ He said softly and Calum leaned in to kiss him.

‘Stop sign.’ They whispered together and Luke gave him a small peck before the raven boy continued driving.

‘We’re here.’ Calum said and parked the car. They went back inside the hotel and the same lady that had greeted them the first night was there once again. 

She smiled big when she saw them. ‘Back again?’ She asked with a wink.

‘Couldn’t stay away.’ Luke told her and she chuckled.

‘One bed with dinner and breakfast?’ She asked them and they nodded.

‘The total is 40$.’ She told them and Calum looked at her confused.

‘Last time it was 50$’ He said and she shrugged. ‘I give you a discount because I like you two. Not many homosexual people overcome the prejudice and are comfortable like you are.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Luke told her sincerely with a small smile.

‘Plus, you are cute together.’ She complimented them and they blushed. ‘Your room is the same as the one you had before, 15B.’ She gave them their keys and they thanked her.

Once again, they took the elevator and two minutes later they were outside their room.

‘That’s a nice closure.’ Luke said when they entered the room. He fell on the bed and a minute later, Calum was on top of him.

‘Same hotel, same room.’ The raven boy whispered and kissed the blue-eyed boy on the lips.

With a quick move, Luke flipped them over and was now on top of Calum.

‘I’m on top tonight.’ He whispered and Calum’s breath hitched because _finally._

Luke started kissing Calum’s face. Firstly, his cheeks that were a soft shade of pink, and then his forehead. He then peppered small open-mouthed kisses down his neck and then up again. He kissed his nose, giggling at the face Calum made, and then finally, he kissed those lips. Those chapped lips he loved so much.

Luke sat up and took his shirt off, shuddering as the air hit his skin and returned on kissing Calum’s lips, his hands pulling the raven boy’s shirt off until he threw it somewhere on the floor.

Calum moaned as their bare chests touched and he pulled Luke even closer, seeking the warmth the other boy provided, feeling their already hard members touching, their pants and underwear offending them and they decided to get them off.

Now fully naked and exposed to each other it felt like their senses were multiplied by million. Everything felt better and bigger and Calum let out a moan as Luke shuck on his neck.

‘Let me get the lube.’ Luke whispered at him and suddenly Calum felt empty as Luke got off him. But, it also gave him time to think. He was going to make love with Luke. Luke was going to make love _to_ him. And only the thought of that made a whimper leave his mouth.

‘Calum?’ He sat up a little and saw Luke looking at him gently, his left hand holding the bottle of lube, erection pressed against his abdomen and it just felt real. He made grabby hands at the blond boy and Luke chuckled before placing the bottle of lube beside them. The blue-eyed boy fell again on top of him, both boys letting a sigh at the skin-to-skin contact.

‘I love you.’ Luke said, starring at those perfect brown eyes. Blue at brown.

‘I love you more.’ Calum said more and Luke smiled because he knew that Calum knew what he was going to answer.

‘Impossible.’ He said and kissed Calum’s chin, his right hand taking the bottle of lube as he sat up a little.

‘This might hurt a little.’ He said with a sad smile and Calum let out a breath as Luke spread lube on his middle finger. 

Calum opened his legs and blushed as he was fully exposed to Luke but the only thing the other boy did was smile at him and kissed his cheek.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Luke told him and Calum relaxed a little. A cold finger at his opening made him jerk away a little and Luke looked at him concerned.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Luke asked and Calum quickly shook his head.

‘Cold.’ He muttered and Luke smiled as he kissed his thigh. He again felt the cold finger at his rim but this time he didn’t jerk away. It felt weird having pressure to this place but it also felt good because he knew that it was Luke’s finger that made him feel this pressure.

‘I’m going to push in.’ Luke told him and Calum nodded. He felt Luke’s finger entering him, but it didn’t hurt like he thought it would. It just felt weird knowing that someone had a finger up his ass. For a moment Luke’s finger stuck and Calum feared that it wouldn’t go in but as quickly as it stopped it started moving again and Calum sighed as he felt Luke’s knuckles brushing his thighs, knowing that Luke’s finger was all the way in.

‘Good?’ Luke whispered and Calum was shocked to find that the blond boy was kind of hovering over him.

‘Feels weird.’ Calum answered honestly and Luke nodded.

‘I’m gonna move, alright?’ The raven boy nodded and Luke moved his finger slowly out and then in again making Calum gasp at the feeling that went straight to his groin.

‘H-Holy shit.’ Calum groaned and Luke smirked, his finger continued going in and out, making the brown-eyed boy gasp and moan.

‘How does it feel?’ Luke asked, his blue eyes dark at the image in front of him.

‘Good.’ Calum said and whimpered when Luke subtracted his finger. ‘Why did you stop?’ He asked and Luke pecked his lips.

‘I’m gonna add another finger.’ Luke whispered and Calum nodded, slightly embarrassed at the question.

He fought the urge to jerk away as he now felt two cold fingers at his rim and moaned as he felt Luke pushing in.

This time it did hurt a little but Luke’s lips took the pain away leaving only hot pleasure.

‘Fuck!’ Calum screamed as he felt his cock throb and saw Luke smirking at him. ‘What was that?’ He asked breathless and moaned when Luke did whatever he did again.

‘That was your prostate.’ Luke told him and for the first time Calum thanked God he was born a male.

‘Do that again.’ He breathed and moaned as Luke complied.

Luke continued thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting Calum’s prostate with each movement, making the raven boy arch his back because he wanted more.

‘Lukey.’ He moaned. ‘I’m ready.’ He groaned as Luke took his fingers out of his ass.

‘I don’t want to pry or anything but my cock is bigger than my fingers so this might hurt worse.’ Luke told him and Calum nodded.

He saw Luke spreading lube on his cock and it might have been the sexier thing he ever watched in his life, but he also saw the nervousness on Luke’s eyes and he smiled as he pulled the blond boy for a kiss.

‘No need to be nervous. We are both new to this. Just go slow and we’ll be both good.’ Calum told him and Luke relaxed.

‘Tell me if it hurts too much.’ Luke told him and Calum nodded with a small smile.

‘Promise.’ Calum said and shut his eyes as he felt Luke pushing in. Luke’s cock was definitely bigger than his fingers and it sure hurt more and he couldn’t stop the small wince from escaping his mouth or that one tear that fell from his left eye.

‘Are you okay?’ He opened his eyes and saw Luke’s concerned blue ones starring at him and he felt better because Luke’s face was red and he remembered that it was Luke’s first time as well.

‘Give me a minute.’ He whispered and slowly he felt himself relax at the feeling of being so full for the first time. He nodded at Luke who kissed his forehead and pulled out before thrusting back in, making both boys moan.

Calum’s hands found their way at Luke’s back and he pulled the other boy closer, kissing him, moaning at each other’s mouths. He broke the kiss to scream as he felt Luke’s cock pressing forcefully at his prostate and he felt Luke smile against the spot he was shucking on his neck.

He saw Luke’s left hand moving but he didn’t give it much thought until he felt it closing around his cock. His back arched at the overwhelming feeling and his head fell back on the pillows, sweat forming on his forehead.

‘Fuck.’ He gasped for breath as Luke monitored his movements so every time he pulled out his hand would brush Calum’s slip.

‘You feel so good Cal.’ Luke moaned at Calum’s neck and Calum whimpered, knowing that he was close.

‘I’m close Lukey.’ He groaned and Luke only sped up his thrusts, his hold tightening on Calum’s cock making his see stars.

‘Come one Cal.’ Luke growled and with a particular hard thrust on Calum’s prostate, the raven boy came with a scream that drowned on Luke’s mouth, the blond boy coming seconds later with a groan as he fell on top of Calum.

‘I’m sleepy.’ Luke muttered on Calum’s chest, making the brown-eyed boy chuckled and ruffle his hair.

‘We should clean up.’ Calum whispered and Luke lifted his head to look at him.

‘Was it good?’ He wondered, somewhat embarrassed, but Calum kissed his red lips and nodded.

‘The best.’ He said sincerely and Luke sighed contently. 

With a lot of effort and a lot whining from Luke they managed to clean up and went to dinner. And if the lady that greeted them earlier gave them knowing looks, no one but them knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, this story has only one more chapter that will contain the epilogue as well.  
> Don't worry though! I have an idea for another cake story so you'll see me again soon!  
> Happy reading! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

‘So, me and Ash had this great idea while you two were gone.’ Michael said one afternoon as the four friends were gathered in Luke’s room. Calum and Luke were cuddling on Luke’s bed while Ashton and Michael were sitting on the floor.

‘What’s the idea?’ Calum wondered, hoping that it wasn’t anything ridiculous. 

‘Well, people seem to like our covers, so we thought that it could be a good idea to audition at a show.’ Ashton said and the two boys on the bed sat up.

‘Which show?’ Luke asked and Michael smirked at Ashton.]

‘American Idol.’ Michael answered with a shrug like it wasn’t a big deal.

‘No way.’ Calum whispered and looked at Luke who had equally wide eyes.

‘Yes way. We talked to your parents while you were away and we booked our flights and the audition so everything is ready.’ Ashton explained and Luke let out a laugh of disbelieve. 

‘When?’ The blue-eyed boy asked and Michael grinned at them once again.

‘November 14th.’ The red-haired boy said and Calum jumped and hugged him.

‘On Luke and mine’s first year anniversary! Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ He screamed and pulled Ashton in for a group hug. ‘Come here Lukey!’ He said and Luke walked to them with a laugh before joining the hug.

‘There’s something else.’ Ashton said, his voice muffled and small but Luke and Calum heard him perfectly clear.

‘What?’ They asked together.

‘Alex from All Time Low will be the new judge.’ The curly-haired boy said and the room was filled with screams from Luke and Calum once again.

~!~

‘I’m nervous.’ Luke whispered backstage and Calum smiled at him softly before giving him a peck on the lips.

‘Me too.’ The raven boy whispered and Luke let out a sigh, a small smile tugging the ends of his lips.

‘5 Seconds of Summer, you’re up.’ A man said and the four boys let out a few deep breathes, thanked the man who wished them good luck and went out, in front of the crowd and the three judges that starred at them, waiting for something to blew their minds.

Ashton went behind his drums, Calum took his bass and Luke and Michael their guitars.

‘Hello boys.’ Demi Lovato greeted them and they waved back with a few hellos of their own.

‘What are your names?’ Alex asked them and Luke had to pinch himself to see that his was real, _it was happening_

‘I’m Luke.’ ‘I’m Calum.’ ‘I’m Michael’ ‘And I am Ashton.’

‘And what’s your relationship with each other?’ Simon wondered and Calum took the lead.

‘We are all best friends, but Luke and I are together.’ He answered and a few people clapped, making Luke blush.

‘For how long?’ Demi asked with a big smile on her face.

‘Today is our one year anniversary.’ Luke answered shyly and Demi smiled at him.

‘Obviously you guys are a band, so what song are you going to perform for us?’ Alex asked them and Michael was the one to answer this time.

‘We are going to perform Therapy from All Time Low.’ He said and Demi nudged Alex who had a serious expression.

‘That’s a pretty heavy song for a couple teenagers. I’m sorry for asking but is there a reason for choosing this song?’ Alex wondered and Luke nodded with a sigh.

‘About a year ago I changed schools because I was getting bullied for being gay.’ Demi frowned at that but didn’t comment as Luke continued to talk. ‘Name calling became beating and beating evolved to constant visits to the hospital.’ Luke answered and that’s when Demi decided to talk.

‘I know I’ve said it before but the bullies that bullied us are sitting at home watching us on TV.’ She said with a smile, making people laugh, Luke only let out a bitter chuckle.

‘Mine’s in prison.’ He whispered and he didn’t mean for it to be heard but it did and several people gasped including Demi.

‘I didn’t catch your last name.’ Simon said a second later looking at Luke.

‘Hemmings. Luke Hemmings.’ He answered and whispers filled the audition room and Luke looked at Calum who gave him a comforting smile.

‘You’re the Luke Hemmings from the news all those months ago.’ Alex said but didn’t elaborate. Luke gave a small nod and Michael cleared his throat.

‘Are we going to sing anytime soon?’ He asked and just like that the tension in the room disappeared.

‘Go ahead.’ Simon told them and Michael nodded at the other three boys who took a deep breath. With a sigh, Luke started playing the first notes of the song, Michael following a few seconds later and then Calum.

_’ My ship went down in a sea of sound, when I woke up alone I had everything; A handful of moments I wished I could change and a tongue like a nightmare that I cut like a blade.’_ Luke sang the first verse and people cheered. He looked to his left and saw Calum smiling at him and after a few seconds he opened his mouth to sing as well.

 _‘In a city of fools, I was careful and cool, but they tore me apart like a hurricane. A handful of moments I wished I could change. But I was carried away.’_ Calum sang and Demi looked at Alex who was singing along.

 _‘Give me therapy, I’m a walking travesty. But I’m smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me and you can keep all your misery.’_ Luke sang the first chorus and now people were standing, cheering but he didn’t hear them. The only thing on his mind was Michael who started singing the next verse and Calum who walked towards him and smiled, _they were doing it._

 _My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd. I think that keeping this up could be dangerous. I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone. And the experts say I'm delirious.’_ Michael sang the next verse and it was ridiculous. Everyone was up and cheering and it was amazing. 

They continued singing until they reached the part of the song that Luke was afraid he would mess up. He looked at Calum who was next to him and smiled at the blond boy taking his nerves away and Luke opened his mouth and let out the spirits that said everything, every little fear he had left and he sang with so much passion that left the most of the audience close to tears.

 _Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you. Arrogant boy, 'Cause a scene like you're supposed to. They'll fall asleep without you. You're lucky if your memory remains._ He sang and Alex was standing, Demi was standing, even Simon was standing. It felt too good to be true but yet here he was, singing his fears to the world. The song finished quickly after that and people cheered and cheered without stopping.

He heard Michael laughing from his right but he couldn’t find Calum. Suddenly a voice brought his out of his shock, a voice that he knew so well and it was saying something, something that he couldn’t quite understand, but the people were silent now and he saw Calum talking.

‘We have another song to perform.’ He said and Luke starred at him confused because _no, they didn’t._ The plan was to sing Therapy and see how it goes and if it went well then they would be the happiest boys on earth and if it didn’t then _it wasn’t the end of the world._

‘No, we don’t.’ He furrowed his eyebrows as he said that and Calum chuckled before turning back to look at the judges.

‘Luke didn’t know about this song so he won’t be singing. I hope you all like it.’ Calum said and turned to Luke, who watched the whole thing with wide eyes and winked at him.

‘Today is our one year anniversary so this is my present for you.’ Calum started and the crowd, including Demi, awed, making Luke blush.

Calum nodded at Michael and then at Ashton and together the three boys started playing. 

_‘This is my love song to you. Let everybody know I'm yours. So you can fall asleep each night, babe. And know I'm dreaming of you more.’_ Calum sang and Luke’s breath hitched at the lyrics, knowing the song by heart and loving it especially now that Calum was singing it to him.

_‘You're always hoping that we make it. You always want to keep my gaze. Well you're the only one I see love. And that's the one thing that won't change.’ Luke blushed at those lyrics because it was true. He wanted Calum all for himself and knowing that Calum felt the same way made butterflies fly inside his tummy._

_I'll never stop trying. I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath. Every time I see you looking back at me. And I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you babe. I'll never get used to you.’_ Those lyrics came out of Calum’s mouth with such adoration that made Luke shudder and smile so big he could feel the edges of his lips hurting. 

_‘And with this love song to you, it's not a momentary phase. You are my life, I don't deserve you. But you love me just the same. And as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only. And that's the one thing that won't change.’_ Calum continued to sing and now the crowd was singing along. Luke continued to look at Calum, mesmerized by the beautiful lyrics and the look of pure love in Calum’s eyes, all for him. 

Calum sang the chorus for a second time and Luke could die right here and there. It felt so good to be true but it was true and Luke was there and he was so thankful for not giving up the fight all those months ago. 

_‘You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing for you. You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing for you. You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing for you. You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing. For you.’_ Calum sang and then it was over. He stopped playing the bass and singing, Michael stopped playing the guitar and Ashton stopped playing the drums, but the people didn’t stop cheering and Luke’s heart didn’t stop beating fast on his chest, ready to burst from all the love and happiness he was feeling. 

When the people finally stopped cheering, the four boys walked up the front and faced the three judges that were looking at them with big smiles. 

‘I really don’t know what to say.’ Simon shook his face with a smile. ‘When you came out I thought that you were just another boy band trying to be different by playing instruments. You proved me wrong and I am so happy for that.’ He said and the crowd cheered. 

Demi smiled before looking at each one of them. ‘You are really amazing. Do you have a name for your band?’ She asked them and Michael nodded. 

‘5 Seconds of Summer.’ He answered with a big smile. 

‘Well, today is a new chapter for 5 Seconds of Summer.’ She told them and they were smiling so big they knew it would hurt later. 

Now it was time for Alex to talk. ‘I had my doubts when you said you were going to sing Therapy but damn.’ He shook his head with a grin. ‘That was amazing. I loved how you,’ He pointed at Calum. ‘changed the women to everybody at the second song. It might seem like nothing but really it was something that not many musicians can pull and still own the song. All of you are amazing singers and Ashton even though you didn’t sing I know that you can. I see it in you.’ He said and Ashton grinned and saluted him. 

‘I think that we don’t need to vote. You have four yeses.’ Simon said and the crowd rose to its feet once again and cheered so loudly it made their ears ring. Calum hugged Luke so tightly he felt all his broken pieces fall in place, and then there were lips pressed on his own and he heard the cheers go louder but he didn’t care. 

‘I have something to say.’ They stopped their small party and looked at Alex who was standing. ‘Let’s make a promise. You win and I take you on tour with All Time Low as opening act.’ He said and the crowd cheered another time but the only thing the four boys did was to stare at Alex like he had two heads. 

‘So you better win.’ Simon said and they snapped out of it. They nodded vigorously with big grins on their faces. 

**Epilogue.**

‘So, this is our first show on our American headlight tour.’ Alex said and the fans cheered. ‘Those last months were something else with me being a judge on American Idol.’ More cheers. ‘I made some friends.’ He winked at the other members on the band and they snickered. ‘I made a promise.’ At that the lights flickered and four people walked to the stage. 

‘And I kept my promise.’ Alex said with a big smile. ‘Put your hands together for 5 Seconds of Summer, winners of America got Talent!’ he screamed and the crowd screamed even louder as All Time Low left the stage and 5 Seconds of Summer started singing. 

It was over, Luke thought as he was playing and singing. It was finally all over. He was free from Chris and the memories that haunted him for months. He had Calum, Michael, Ashton and his fans and he couldn’t be happier. 

**And it was only the beginning, only the beginning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The last chapter of You are the only reason i want to take the long way home. it's been a fun ride. I want to give a big thank you to all of you for reading this story, leaving kudos and amazing comments that made my day brighter. I wouldn't finish this story if it wasn't for you all. And just like the last line of this story: This is just the beginning. There are many stories in my mind and there will be more cake for you till your tummy ache. ;)  
> But, just a heads up. My next story will be a crossover between The Rise of The Guardians and Big Hero 6. If you haven't, go check those two amazing movies because they are trully amazing and they made me cry :3 Till the next time,  
> Happy reading :D


End file.
